Une autre quete
by Suiteka
Summary: C'est ma 1ere fic que j'ai eu envie d'ecrire après avoir vu Slayers Revolution/Evolution-R. L'histoire se passe donc après les aventures de Pokota. Attention donc aux futurs spoilers si vous n'avez pas vu la serie. Lina/Gourry Zelgadis/Amélia
1. Le message

**Disclaimers: Bien evidement les personnages de la série Slayers ne m'appartiennent pas mais...la meilleure façon de resister à la tentation c'est d'y ceder !**

**L'histoire se passe après Slayers Revolution/Evolution-R. J'ai mis un rating T au cas où il changera si besoin est.**

**N'hésitez pas à balancer un commentaire même négative, toutes critiques est bonne à prendre et puis ça encourage^^. (Ceci dit ça m'empêchera pas de finir la fic car oui elle aura une fin :p)**

* * *

- Flare Arrow ! cria la jeune femme.

- Mais arrêtes ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, je suis venu t'aider ! s'irrita Zelgadis encaissant les coups.

- Pardon…je pensais que vous faisiez partie de cette bande de voleur.

- Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai l'air d'un bandit ? rétorqua Zel agacé

- Eh bien c'est-à-dire que…vous comprenez avec votre look…enfin s'que je veux dire c'est que vous …vous…ne faites pas très net comme type.

- J'y crois pas, t'es aussi nulle qu'Amélia pour juger une personne.

- Amélia ? Vous avez dis nulle … ?

- Laisse tomber on verra ça plus tard, on a un problème à régler il me semble.

La jeune femme regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Zelgadis et vit les voleurs qu'elle venait de mettre à terre se relever et près à en découdre avec les deux sorciers.

- A ce que je vois vous n'en avez pas eu assez, dit-elle dépitée, on va devoir recommen…

- Dynast Brass ! lança Zelgadis envoyant les hommes valdinguer dans les airs.

- Hey ! Ne coupez pas en plein élan comme ça c'est impoli !

- On ne va pas passer la nuit là-dessus, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

- D'accord, d'accord pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu. Bien ! Puisque monsieur est pressé de partir on va faire court: Qui parmi vous est le chef ?

Les hommes regardèrent tous du coté du plus petit et le montrèrent du doigt comme pour signifier que tout était exclusivement de sa faute.

- C'est lui votre patron ? s'étonna Zelgadis, c'est marrant mais j'aurais imaginé n'importe lequel d'entre vous sauf lui.

- Et après c'est moi que vous comparez à cette Amélia ? fit remarquer la jeune femme.

Elle vit le visage du jeune homme se colorer légèrement de pourpre et se mit à rire de bon coeur. Tout en riant elle s'était approché du petit bonhomme, se pencha vers lui afin de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise et lui dit de façon énergique :

- Alors voilà…j'ai été engagée par le village de Fidarla afin de vous passer l'envie de revenir piller chez eux. Malheureusement il me semble que le message n'est pas vraiment passé dans vos rangs.

Une rumeur se propagea parmi les voleurs :

- On vous assure Mam'zelle on a comprit on l'refra plus.

- Le message est bien passé nous n'iront plus voler les gens de Fidarla, on se contentera des villages avoisinant, assura le gnome en hochant la tête.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit exactement ce que veulent les gens de ce village, souffla Zelgadis.

La jeune femme lâcha son prisonnier et recula en évaluant la distance entre chacun des hommes de la bande.

- En effet, le but n'est pas de vous envoyer chez les autres…mais bien de vous faire stopper définitivement toutes actions visant à faire le mal…

- Et comment on vit nous, hein, ma petite dame si on peut plus travailler ?

- C'est ça votre travail ? Piller les gens honnêtes ?

- Faut bien qu'on nourrisse nos femmes et nos enfants, les temps sont dur Mam'zelle vous comprenez ?

- La seule chose que je comprend c'est que vous êtes allé directement au plus simple…tant pis je vais être obligée de vous punir : Mega Branda !

Un cercle se forma au sol entourant les bandits et une explosion un peu plus violente que la précédente dévasta le terrain assommant pour un long moment les hommes à l'intérieur.

- Tu n'y vas pas de main morte dis moi ! s'exclama Zelgadis surpris.

- Vous vouliez du rapide non ? C'est fait.

La jeune femme chercha parmi les corps ce qui pouvait ressembler à un butin volé. Elle trouva assez facilement l'or et les bijoux prient aux villageois. Elle déposa sa longue cape sur le sol et réuni à l'intérieur le trésor ainsi trouvé. Elle referma le tout afin d'en faire une grosse sacoche qu'elle tenta de porter mais ce fut sans succès.

- Un peu d'aide ?

Elle se retourna et vit Zelgadis qui se mit à porter sans difficulté le baluchon. La chimère commença à marcher en direction de Fidarla afin de restituer ce qui avait été pris. La jeune femme le suivi contente de ne pas avoir à traîner sa cape pleine. Entrant dans le village la jeune femme indiqua à Zelgadis où ils devaient se rendre pour déposer le paquet.

- Nous y voilà, c'est la maison du chef de ce village » expliqua t'elle.

La jeune femme frappa à la porte. Une petite fille vint ouvrir et s'écria joyeusement en voyant qui était derrière la porte :

- Grand père elle est de retour !!

- Mlle Yaone _[1]_, je suis content de vous voir, dit un vieil homme qui s'avançait avec une canne pour le soutenir, je vous en pris entrez. A ce que je vois vous avez réussi à nous débarrasser de ces gredins et vous avez récupérez notre argent. Déposez ça sur la table jeune homme s'il vous plait.

Zelgadis s'exécuta.

- Prenez place un instant vous devez être fatigués, leurs proposa t'il en s'asseyant lui-même autour de la table.

- Pas tant que ça, répondit Yaone amusée mais imitant le vieillard

- J'ai demandé à ma petite fille de vous apporter un supplément à votre récompense.

- Ne vous en faite pas pour ça je l'ai fait bien volontiers.

- Vous nous avez rapporté le butin, chose dont nous n'avions pas parlé, c'est un geste honnête de votre part qui mérite un petit quelque chose, la plupart des gens aurait fait le travail demandé en gardant le butin pour eux, n'est ce pas ?

En entendant ça Zelgadis se mit a sourire en imaginant son amie Lina face à la même situation et ne pu s'empêcher d'approuver le vieil homme.

- Si vous tenez à me donner une récompense je l'accepte mais la moitié ira pour lui, dit-elle en désignant Zelgadis du doigt.

- Ce que vous faite de cet argent vous regarde, répondit l'homme au cheveux blancs en lui tendant une bourse pleine de pièces, je pense que tout est réglé à présent je vais pouvoir vous libérer.

- Je ne suis pas sur que tout soit réglé pour vous » lança Zelgadis en se levant.

- C'est vrai, il a raison, même si les bandits sont hors d'état de nuire pour le moment, ils reviendront quand nous seront tout deux partit.

- Vous devriez engager des hommes pour les faire fuir sur le plus long terme.

- Vous vous proposez pour ce poste ? » demanda le chef en regardant Zelgadis dans les yeux.

- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas, répondit il sèchement.

- Et vous Mlle Yaone ?

- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas rester ici, j'ai moi aussi des projets.

- Je vois, c'est dommage mais je vous remercie de votre aide et de ce conseil.

Les deux sorciers se levèrent, saluèrent le chef du village et sortirent dans la rue.

- Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Yaone, commença Zelgadis.

- En effet, vous avez bien compris mais par contre moi j'ignore toujours votre nom, quel est il ?

- Zelgadis.

- Enchantée M. Zelgadis, lui dit elle en lui tendant sa main, que diriez vous de faire une halte à l'auberge histoire de nous nourrir un peu avant de partir chacun de notre coté ? Je vous offre le repas !

- C'est une bonne idée, je t'accompagne volontiers surtout si c'est toi qui paye !

La chimère serra la main tendue et se laissa conduire vers l'unique restaurant de Fidarla.

Pendant qu'il marchait silencieusement il détailla la jeune femme. Elle était à peu près grande comme Lina, les cheveux couleurs lavande tirés avec une queue-de-cheval tressée ce qui lui donnait l'air un peu garçon manqué et des yeux bleu clair. Sa tenue ne la rendait pas bien féminine non plus, une tunique violette foncée sur un pantalon de même couleur, le tout complété par une ceinture, une longue cape et des bottes noires. Mais il constata vite que sa façon de parler faisait oublier assez vite ce coté garçon. Elle s'attirait la sympathie des personnes qu'elle croisait avec une facilité que Zelgadis ne comprenait pas lui qui était si renfermé. Pourtant ses aventures avec Lina l'avaient rendu moins dur. C'était la présence de ses amis qui lui avait permis de s'ouvrir un peu vers l'extérieur. Malgré cela il constata, en voyant comment Yaone se comportait envers les autres, qu'il avait encore du chemin à parcourir s'il voulait paraître plus sympathique. Mais le voulait il vraiment …cette carapace était apparu au moment où Rezo avait fait de lui cette chimère, peut être allait elle partir s'il retrouvait sa véritable apparence. Il fut sorti de ses pensés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leur table pour le dîner.

- Alors M. Zelgadis allez-vous me dire qui est cette Amélia à qui je ressemble tant ?

- En fait tu ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça…Elle est bien plus …comment dire…exubérante je pense que c'est une terme approprié pour elle. Il le serait moins pour Lina.

- Lina ? Une autre petite amie ?

- Petite amie…mais qui a parlé de petite amie hein ! s'emporta Zelgadis, non mais tu me vois, moi, Zelgadis, avec cette ravageuse de Lina…franchement ! Cette fille est impossible à vivre ! Comment je pourrais tomber amoureux d'une fille pareille…non là ça me dépasse !

- Avez-vous choisi votre menu ? interrogea le serveur.

- Le plat du jours pour moi, répondit Yaone, avec un thé s'il vous plait.

- Je vais prendre pareil, fit Zelgadis qui n'avait absolument pas regardé le menu absorbé par son monologue.

- Alors, reprit Yaone, racontez moi qui sont elles ?

Zelgadis se décida à raconter ses aventures vécues avec les deux filles et Gourry. Il ne lui épargna quasiment aucun détail. Leurs rencontres, Rezo, Ruby Eye Shabranigudu, Hellmaster Phibrizo, Dark Star…

Yaone écoutait attentivement son histoire éberluée par toutes ces choses qu'il avait vécu et aussi étonnée qu'il lui raconte tout ça, après tout ils se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures.

Lorsqu'il eu terminé il demanda à son tours : - Et toi qui es tu ?

- Oh, et bien moi…en comparaison je suis bien décevante…j'ai presque l'impression de ne pas avoir vécue, je ne suis qu'une simple sorcière en quête de nouveaux pouvoirs. Je cherche tous documents qui me permettraient de faire évoluer ma magie. Je parcours donc le monde en aidant quand je le peux comme ici ce qui me permet d'avoir de quoi vivre.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui est décevant là dedans, tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, je pense que tu devrais être plus fière de ce que tu es.

A ces mots la jeune femme se mit à sourire.

- Mais dites moi, je peux vous poser une question un peu indiscrète ?

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit.

- Je sais de quoi tu veux me parler…de mon corps de chimère n'est ce pas ?

Yaone ce mit à rougir de honte.

- Si vous ne voulez pas je comprendrais.

- Je n'aime pas parler de ça. Mais je pense que tu as compris de quoi il s'agissait.

- Vous avez subit une transformation forcée c'est bien ça ?

- Tu n'es pas une simple magicienne si tu connais ce genre de procédé, mais c'est bien ça.

Il expliqua comment Rezo s'y était prit pour faire de lui une chimère.

- Depuis je cherche tout moyen qui pourrait me rendre mon véritable corps, d'ailleurs toi qui parcours le monde n'as-tu rien vu de tel ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

- J'ai effectivement vu des écritures qui indiquaient le procédé pour faire des chimères simple. La votre est plus complexe que ce que je connais sur le sujet, ce Rezo était un très grand sorcier pour avoir su faire une telle chose. En tout cas une chose est sure, même pour ces petites chimères je n'ai jamais vu d'explication visant à les défaire…je suis désolée…vraiment j'aurais voulu vous aider.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, et puis je m'en doutais. Rezo lui-même ignorait comment inverser le processus…il a aussi prétendu que cela était impossible à faire.

Zelgadis frappa du poing un grand coup sur la table

- Mais je ne peux …je ne peux pas m'y résigner.

Un silence régna après ces paroles, aucun des deux n'osaient dire quoi que ce soit d'autre ni n'osaient quitter la table. Ils se contentaient de regarder leurs tasses de thés à présent vide. Seul un oiseau qui vint se poser sur la table les sorti de leur torpeur.

- Tiens donc un pigeon voyageur, fit remarquer Yaone, il porte une bague avec le sceau de Sailune…je suppose qu'il vous est adressé M. Zelgadis.

Le jeune homme prit le message que portait l'animal et se mit à le lire.

- C'est un message d'Amélia, elle me demande de la rejoindre à Sailune, Gourry et Lina y sont déjà. Je me demande ce que ça cache encore cette histoire.

- Le meilleur moyen de le savoir est d'aller voir M. Zelgadis, dit elle en riant à moitié.

- Je partirais demain matin, il se fait tard le mieux est que je dorme ici pour cette nuit.

- Je pense que ça vaut pour moi aussi, il n'est plus vraiment l'heure de partir à l'aventure. Dans ce cas voici votre part de la récompense de tout à l'heure, lui dit elle en laissant sur la table la moitié de la bourse. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit payer la note pour le repas. Elle se commanda une chambre pour la nuit.

- Bonne nuit, lui lança t'elle, à demain matin.

- Cette fille est pas croyable elle ne me laisse même pas le choix d'accepter l'argent et elle s'en va comme si de rien n'était.

Il se leva et alla demander pour lui aussi une chambre pour la nuit et partit se coucher.

_**[1]**_** Yaone prénom japonais (étonnant je sais :p) qui se prononce Yaoné mais c'était moins joli avec l'accent.**


	2. Retrouvailles

Le lendemain matin lorsque Zelgadis descendit dans la salle commune de l'auberge il vit Yaone déjà installé à une table prenant son petit déjeuner l'air songeur. Il décidât de s'asseoir avec elle.

« Tiennnss ! Mais vous êtes enfin debout M. Zelgadis. Je pensais que vous vous seriez levé plus tôt pour partir vers Sailune. »

« A vrai dire je ne sais pas si je vais y aller… »

« Hum, pourquoi donc ? Auriez vous peur ? »

« Mais non, pas du tout ! Le souci c'est que je sens que je vais encore me faire avoir et que je vais devoir remettre à plus tard ma recherche… »

« Je vois, je vois, mais ce n'est peut être pas pour vous emmener sauver le monde que Mlle Amélia vous demande de venir, il y peut y avoir d'autres raisons. »

« Franchement je ne vois pas, et puis si Lina et Gourry sont là bas aussi c'est qu'il y a forcement quelque chose. »

« Peu importe ! Une invitation de votre petite amie ne se refuse pas ! »

« Encore ! Pourquoi dis tu qu'Amélia est ma « petite amie »…c'est ridicule ! Ce n'est qu'une gamine… »

« Pourtant quand vous parliez d'elle hier soir on aurait pu croire qu… »

« Et bien t'as mal interprété ! » rugit Zelgadis croisant ses bras et détournant la tête.

La jeune femme se mit à rire en se disant qu'elle avait sûrement vu juste.

« Tu verras lorsque nous serons arrivés à Sailune et que tu rencontrera Amélia, tu comprendras qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre nous ! » lui rétorqua t'il en se retournant vers elle. Mais il vit le visage surprit de la jeune femme. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je craint fort qu'il y ait une méprise M. Zelgadis, je ne vois pas quand je vous ai dis que je venais avec vous là bas. »

« Et bien hier soir quand tu m'as dis à demain étrangement j'ai cru que tu t'incluais dans ce voyage. »

« Ah la, la, la, la il n'y a pas que moi qui me interprète mal a ce que je vois ! » s'amusa t'elle.

« Mais tu n'as pas envie de venir ? Après tout tu recherches de nouvelles techniques de magie et Sailune est la plus grande capitale de magie blanche de notre royaume, cela pourrait être intéressant pour toi non ? »

« En effet, Sailune dispose d'une grande base de données mais ce n'est pas sur mon chemin, j'ai d'autres choses à voir par ici. D'ailleurs, il est temps de partir. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer et je vous promets que si un jour je passe à Sailune et que je sais que vous y êtes aussi je viendrais vous voir, en espérant que vous me présenterez vos fantastiques amis. Pour le moment je vous souhaite bonne chance, que ce soit dans votre recherche ou pour votre rendez vous ! »

La jeune femme se leva et lui tendit sa main comme elle avait fait la veille. Zelgadis lui sera a son tours et lui dit : « Merci, et bonne chance à toi aussi. Et au fait pour l'argent que tu as oublié sur la table hier so… »

La jeune femme lâchât la main du jeune homme et commença a s'enfuir de l'auberge en lui criant : « C'est hors de question ! Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis pour l'aide que vous m'avez apporté donc je ne vous demande pas votre avis sur la récompense ! »

Sur ces paroles la porte de l'établissement se referma. Zelgadis se retrouva seul face à la bourse pleine d'argent. « Après tout pourquoi pas » se dit il « ça fait un bon moment que je ne les ai pas revu, cette invitation est une bonne occasion. Et puis je ne suis pas obligé de rester si ça ne me convient pas. »

Zelgadis avait prit sa décision, il irait voir ce que lui voulait Amélia. Il prit la bourse laissé par Yaone, au moins ça lui serait utile pour payer ses frais de voyage jusqu'au pays de la princesse. Il régla sa note et se dirigeât vers la sortie de l'établissement. Il se mit en route vers la sortie de Fidarla afin d'entreprendre son voyage.

« Gourry lâche ça immédiatement, c'est à moi ! » cria Lina.

« Désolée mais je l'ai vu le premier, ce morceau m'appartient » Gourry croqua dans la cuisse de poulet que Lina convoitait tant.

« Naaaaaan, t'avais pas le droiiiitt…je te déteste ! » soupira la jeune sorcière.

Pendant ce temps Amélia mangeait silencieusement sans se soucier du remue ménage provoqué par ses deux amis. Elle avait l'habitude, elle savait que c'était ainsi et que surtout personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Au moins eux étaient de bonne humeur ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de la princesse. Elle lâchât un énième soupir.

« Rhaa mais qu'est ce que tu as à la fin Amélia ? » demanda d'un ton excédé Lina.

« Je suis inquiète, j'ai envoyé le message pour Zelgadis il y a près d'une semaine et il n'est toujours pas là…vous êtes sure Mlle Lina qu'il viendra ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, il a toujours répondu présent pour nous aider, s'il sait que nous avons besoin de lui il viendra. » répondit Lina d'un ton doux.

« Eh bien justement, il se pourrait que j'ai oublié d'indiquer le motif de l'invitation… »

« Ce n'est pas très malin ça Amélia, mais je suis certaine qu'il viendra ne serait ce que pour te voir »

« J'espère que vous avez raison. »

Contrairement à Zelgadis, Amélia ne s'offusquait pas lorsqu'on faisait allusion à des sentiments entre elle et la chimère. Elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité puisque de toute façon c'était vrai. Elle ne criait pas non plus son amour à tout va, elle savait qu'elle devait rester discrète sur ses sentiments lorsqu'il était présent, elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils soient réciproque, ce qui la rendait un peu jalouse envers n'importe quelle fille s'approchant trop de lui.

« Au fait ! » commença Gourry « C'est qui Zelgadis ? »

« Méduuuuuuuuse ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié !!! »

« Ben ça me dis vaguement quelque chose mais …vraiment j'ai beau chercher …j'vois pas du tout qui ça peut être. »

« Ca fait au moins quatre ans qu'on le connaît, il a voyagé avec nous et nous avons combattu Shabranigudu à ces coté…et toi tu nous balance que tu te souviens pas de lui !!!! »

« C'est le type louche qui a voulu nous tuer dans le labyrinthe quand on voulait aider Pokota ? »

La tête de Lina se fracassa sur la table.

« Je pense que vous parlez de M. Xellos, M. Zelgadis c'est lui ! » dit Amélia en lui montrant un portrait. « C'est bizarre que vous vous souveniez de notre passage à la barrière construite par l'inspecteur…mais pas de Zelgadis. »

« Ah oui ça y est je vois qui c'est. » dit il en acquissent de la tête après avoir regardé le portrait « Et donc le type louche c'est Xellos, je me souviens de lui aussi ça y est je comprend mieux ! »

« Dis moi Amélia, depuis quand tu te trimbale avec un portrait de Zel ? » dit Lina moqueuse.

« J'en ai un de vous et M. Gourry aussi » répondit-elle en montrant les deux morceaux de papier. « J'aime bien avoir des souvenirs des gens que j'aime, comme ça j'ai l'impression que vous êtes toujours près de moi ! »

A ces paroles Lina sourit, elle trouvait qu'Amélia était encore plus fleur bleue qu'elle-même. Mais elle savait que la jeune princesse était faite ainsi, un bloc de sentiments à l'état brut. Elle était l'une des personnes les plus honnête qu'elle connaissait. Elle était aussi fort naïve et complètement incapable de discerner une bonne ou mauvaise personne même si elle avait fait des progrès dans ce domaine.

« Bien finissons ce repas en vitesse, j'aimerais mettre mon magnifique maillot de bain, que je viens d'acheter, qui j'en suis sure mettra mes formes en valeurs ! Grâce à ça je pourrais sûrement séduire l'un des jeunes et beaux nobles du palais.»

« De quelles formes parles tu ? »

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU OSES DIRE ?! » Lina frappa violement le grand blond qui s'écroula au sol et se tourna vers Amélia larmoyante. « Ils ont grossi tu ne trouve pas ? »

« Bien sure Mlle Lina, vous êtes ravissante comme toujours. »

« C'est vrai ! Je suis une sorcière magnifique aux manières délicates ! » Reprit elle joyeusement en se levant et posant fièrement ses mains sur la taille afin de se donner belle allure.

Aucun des deux autres protagonistes n'osa contredire Lina, quand elle était comme ça mieux valait faire profil bas sous peine d'être sévèrement châtier comme elle venait de le faire avec Gourry. C'est alors qu'une servante qui était là depuis quelques minutes se mit a parler :

« Princesse Amélia, votre père vous demande. »

« Très bien, je viens tout de suite. Je ne serais pas longue, attendez moi a la piscine je vous rejoint des que j'ai finie. »

« D'accord ! » dirent en cœur les deux autres.

Amélia disparu dans l'embrassure de la porte de la salle à manger.

« Allons y Gourry ! Le dernier arrivé paye la note de notre prochaine auberge ! Levitation ! »

« Lina tu triches ! »

« Mais pas du tout ! »

La jeune femme passa par la fenêtre et descendit en volant les deux étages vers la piscine. Elle fut surprise de voir Gourry descendre plus vite qu'elle par le même chemin.

« Mais t'es complètement malade ! Tu vas te rompre le cou ! »

Le jeune homme plongeât directement dans l'eau de l'immense piscine du palais provoquant un mini tsunami sur les transats posé autour.

« J'ai gagné ! » cria t-il à Lina qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Il est fou, ce garçon est fou, en plus t'es encore habillé idiot. »

« C'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est que ce soit toi qui paye la prochaine auberge où nous iront, j'en prendrais une bien luxueuse. »

« Ca m'apprendra à lancer des paris idiot…tant pis je prendrais l'argent sur le compte d'Amélia…mais pour l'instant je dois mettre cette magnifique chose »

Lina tenait entre ses mains, l'air ravie, un maillot de couleur rouge très échancré. Elle se mit à l'abri dans une cabine afin de se changer. Gourry lui se contentât d'enlever ses vêtements ayant déjà prévu le maillot en dessous. Lorsqu'elle sortie de la cabine Gourry eut un choc, elle était effectivement plus féminine à tout point de vue…était ce le maillot ou la jeune fille avait réellement prit des formes ? La jeune femme vit qu'elle faisait de l'effet au blondinet et prit un malin plaisir à passer langoureusement près de lui. Mais c'est là que fut son erreur…elle passa trop prêt et :

« Ahah ! Tu as rembourré les balconnets ! J'me disais aussi que ce n'était pas normal… »

« Rho ça va Gourry, je voulais voir ce que ça faisait d'avoir une grosse poitrine. »

Le jeune homme tapotât doucement la tête de Lina pour la réconforter pendant qu'elle enlevait les rembourrages créés par magie.

« Salut les amis ! »

Cette voix leur était familière.

« Zelgadis ! T'es enfin là, je suis contente de te revoir. Amélia s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir arriver plus tôt. »

« Et oui, j'étais un peu loin du royaume de Sailune. Mais me voici et je suis moi aussi content de vous revoir tout les trois. Tiens Amélia n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Elle est avec son père afin de régler des problèmes concernant Sailune. Elle nous rejoindra plus tard et on t'expliquera tout lorsqu'elle sera là. »

« En attendant détends toi avec nous » proposa Gourry.

Mais l'idée d'une baignade n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait, la moue qu'il fit alors poussa le blond à le rassurer.

« Tu sais, il n'y a que nous ici tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter personne ne te verras. »

« Non merci je vais passer mon tours pour cette fois, je vais m'allonger sur un transat ça me reposera un peu de mon voyage. »

« Tu sais pas s'que tu rate ! »

La chimère n'avait que faire des remarques de Gourry, il était suffisamment fatigué pour ne pas répliquer quoi que ce soit. L'après midi passa doucement pour les trois camarades. Amélia ne les rejoignit pas, elle devait sûrement être sous une tonne de paperasse laissé par son père se dit Lina. Elle savait que la jeune princesse prenait son rôle très au sérieux et que rien ne pouvait la sortir de son devoir hormis leurs diverses aventures qui constituait pour la jeune femme un bon apprentissage de la vie et un moyen de voir comment était les autres royaumes autour de Sailune dont elle avait tellement entendu parler. Le soleil commençait a descendre sur la ville.

« Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer » fit remarquer Zel

« Oh non, encore un peu, j'aime me baigner c'est tellement agréable… »

« Le soucis c'est que tu ressemble à une vieille dame maintenant, t'es toute ridée ma pauvre Lina. »

La jeune femme sortie de l'eau, regarda son corps et poussa un cri de terreur en voyant sa peau tomber.

« Si tu continue tu vas rester comme ça ! »

L'humour de Zelgadis avait le don d'agacer Lina car le plus souvent il était teinté de vérité. C'est alors qu'elle s'imagina pour le restant de ses jours avec la peau digne d'un pruneau.

« Naaaaaaaaann ! Pas ça ! Mon joli minois, mes jolies jambes… »

Lina se précipita dans une cabine afin de se sécher et de s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle sortie elle était pleine de larmes, Gourry se mit a lui retapoter la tête comme il l'avais fait plus tôt dans la journée.

« On va rentrer et attendre Amélia dans le salon, on la verra sûrement pour le dîner »

A ces mots Gourry et Lina relevèrent la tête.

« Manger ! J'ai faim ! A taaaable ! »

« Vous n'avez pas changé vous deux…suffit de parler bouffe et vous êtes de nouveau en forme »

« Ben quoi, tu voudrais pas qu'on se laisse mourir de faim tout de même, c'est facile pour toi t'as pas fais le moindre effort de l'après midi ! »

Zelgadis ne répondit rien, c'était peine perdu dans tout les cas Lina trouverait un moyen pour lui prouver qu'il avait tord. Il se mit en route suivant les deux autres déjà loin devant attirés par le repas qu'ils allaient pouvoir déguster…enfin si déguster pouvait être le terme approprié à leur façon de manger. Il se rendit dans le salon qu'il connaissait si bien pour y avoir vécu un moment lors de l'affaire du neveu du prince Philionnel. Gourry et Lina étaient déjà affalés dans les sofas. Zelgadis les rejoignit et s'assit d'une façon un peu plus convenable à l'endroit. Les trois jeunes gens se remémoraient leurs souvenirs commun ou plutôt Lina et Zel remontait la mémoire défaillante du jeune blond. Ils parlèrent pendant environ une heure lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la princesse au traits tirés par la fatigue. Elle rejoignit ses amis sans se rendre compte de la présence de Zelgadis.

« Tu pourrais me dire bonjour au moins… »


	3. Une épée ?

« M. Zelgadis, vous êtes là, je suis si contente de vous voir ! »

« Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous là on va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! » annonça Lina.

« Vous allez enfin m'expliquer le but de ma venu ici ? »

« Ah, heu non ça c'est pour plus tard…le plus important actuellement c'est de manger !! » répondit Lina laissant couler un filet de bave. La jeune sorcière se précipita vers la table ou attendaient de fameux plats traditionnels de Sailune. Elle entraîna dans sa course Gourry aussi impatient qu'elle à débuter le dîner.

« Je vois, j'aurais du me douter de ça…ils n'ont vraiment pas changer. » souffla Zelgadis « Suivons les Amélia, sinon nous n'aurons rien à manger. »

Les deux magiciens suivirent leurs compagnons jusqu'à la table où était servi le repas. La table était somptueuse de nombreux mets attendaient d'être mangé. Zelgadis n'avait rien vu de tel depuis son départ de Sailune six mois auparavant. Il n'était pas simple de faire de bon repas lorsqu'on voyageait comme il le faisait. Lina et Gourry n'avaient pas attendu leurs amis pour commencer à dévorer. Zelgadis s'assit en prenant un air consterné et leurs demanda : « Bon alors, vous allez me dire pourquoi vous avez demandé à me voir dans les plus bref délais ? »

« Bon chang s'que t'es impa_chiant_ Zel, tu peux pas attendre qu'on ait fini not' repas ? » rétorqua Lina la bouche pleine.

« Ché vrai cha ! On commenche à peine, on à tout notre temps »

« Et puis de toute fachons ché Amélia qui nous a fait venir ici, alors elle va expliquer toute cheule. »

« En effet, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Mlle Lina de venir. » approuva Amélia. « Comme vous le savez depuis la mort de Phibrizo et Garv les barrières qui maintenaient notre monde enfermé sont abaissées. Les Rois et Princes des divers royaumes qui composent notre terre ont décidés de partir explorer le nouveau monde. »

« Je sais déjà tout ça, j'étais présent lors de la première tentative de départ. »

« Oui, il a fallu plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir organiser un autre voyage » dit elle en regardant Lina afin de lui rappeler sa faute. « Enfin bref, Sailune a envoyée certains de ses meilleurs explorateurs et des ambassadeurs afin de découvrir le terrain et de se faire connaître auprès de nos nouveaux voisins. Il y a quelques semaines les premiers retours se sont fait. Mon père m'a chargée de superviser le classement des diverses choses trouvées là bas. Après traductions des écrits nous sommes tombé sur un manuscrit qui parlait d'une épée magique légendaire qui aurait permis à un très grand chevalier de venir à bout d'un grand nombre de démons. Quand j'ai vu ça j'ai tout de suite pensé à M. Gourry. Et j'ai lui ai donc demandé, ainsi qu'a Mlle Lina de venir. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. » rétorqua Zelgadis étonné.

Ce fut Lina qui reprit le cours de l'histoire : « En fait, comme tu as du le comprendre ce manuscrit viens des nouvelles terres, le soucis c'est que c'est un endroit que nous ne connaissons pas, de plus les gens sont méfiant depuis qu'ils savent que nous sommes capable d'utiliser la magie. Nous aurions donc besoin de quelqu'un capable de se diriger grâce aux étoiles. C'est là que tu interviens mon cher Zelgadis ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas demander à l'un des explorateurs d'Amélia ? »

« Mon père ne veut pas qu'on lui emprunte l'un de ses hommes…il estime qu'avec Mlle Lina c'est trop dangereux pour celui qui serait choisi… »

« Pourtant toi il ne t'empêche pas de venir » fit remarquer Gourry pendant que Lina grommelait sur le dos du prince Philionnel.

Amélia se leva sur sa chaise et pointa son doigt en direction du ciel.

« Oui mais moi M. Gourry la justice qui me protège, il ne peut rien m'arriver si je crois vraiment en ce que je fais ! »

« N'importe quoi. » murmura Zelgadis « Dis plutôt que tu laisse pas le choix à ton père… »

« J'en tout entendu M. Zelgadis, ce n'est pas bien de douter de la puissance de la justice ! »

« Peu importe ! » s'exclama Lina en se curant les dents à l'aide d'un os. « Pour en revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse, je ne veut pas emmener un boulet avec moi…on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend là bas. De plus l'endroit qui est mentionné dans le manuscrit serait plus au sud donc bien plus loin que là où sont allé les larbins de ce cher Phil. Et puis s'il y a une épée magique…y'a peut être quelque chose d'intéressant pour toi. Il me semble que tu as retourné notre monde dans tout les sens non ? »

« Il ne faut pas exagéré Lina, mais il est vrai que j'ai parcouru ce monde sans jamais rien trouver. Même Rezo qui a vu ce monde bien plus largement que moi a dit qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. » répondit il dépité.

« Tu vois, tu n'as rien à perdre de toute façon. »

« C'est d'accord, j'en suis. J'espère que cette fois ci ce sera un voyage plus calme…j'aime bien l'action mais tout de même… »

« Super, nous partirons au début de la semaine prochaine. Ça nous laissera le temps de nous préparer. C'est un long voyage que nous entreprenons, il ne faut rien oublier. »

« Bien, alors je vais tout de suite en informer mon père, il lui faudra bien ces trois jours pour se remettre du choc de mon départ. »

« Pourtant il doit avoir l'habitude maintenant ! » ricana Lina

« Vous savez il est toujours inquiet pour moi, surtout depuis que ma sœur est partie »

Lina se senti gênée, elle avait oublié qu'Amélia n'avait plus de nouvelle de sa grande sœur depuis plusieurs années. Elle ne savait même pas si cette dernière était encore vivante.

« J'en profiterais pour donner des ordres afin M. Zelgadis puisse consulter les documents qui ont été ramené par nos explorateurs. » continua Amélia.

« Je te remercie, ça pourra sûrement nous être utile »

Amélia quitta la salle et laissa ses amis finir le repas tranquillement.

« Alors Zel, tu n'as vraiment trouvé aucune piste pour régler ton "problème", même pas un tout petit indice ? » fit elle en imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

« Non comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure j'ai traversé de long en large notre monde mais il n'y a rien. Pourtant je reste persuadé qu'il y a un moyen pour me rendre normal…au fond de moi je le sais. »

Lina ne parla pas de son inquiétude à ce sujet. Si même le grand moine rouge Rezo lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait aucune solution à sa transformation, elle pensait qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de remède. Mais comment dire à son ami qui fondait tant d'espoir là dedans que ces recherches ne servait à rien. Et puis après tout c'était bien avec ça que Lina avait appâté le jeune homme pour qu'il consente à venir avec eux.

« T'as essayé les bain de boue » lâcha Gourry « Il parait que ça soigne pas mal de problème de peau »

Les têtes des deux sorciers s'enfoncèrent dans la table. Zelgadis constata que Gourry n'avait pas plus d'intelligence qu'avant.

« Au fait ! » reprit le blond qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa bêtise « Demain nous sommes invité par Sylphiel, elle va nous faire de sa délicieuse cuisine, tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« J'ai pas été invité et je préfère voir s'il y a des choses dans ces fameux documents. »

« Comme tu veux Zel, mais nous demain on va se remplir la panse. » fit Lina joyeuse.

« Comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment plein ton estomac. Je vais me coucher, si vous voyez Amélia dites lui bonne nuit de ma part, je veux être en forme si je dois étudier demain. »

« Je t'accompagne, je suis un peu fatigué et toutes ces histoires dont j'ai pas compris un mot m'ont donné mal à la tête. »

« Ou alors tu peux dire que t'as besoin d'aide pour retrouver ton chemin » se moqua Lina « Je vais voir ce que fais Amélia afin de l'avertir et j'irais moi aussi au lit. A demaiiiin »

Les deux hommes firent signe à la sorcière en guise de bonne nuit. Lina se dirigea vers la salle où étaient entreposé tous les documents dont ils avaient parlé dans la soirée. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Amélia affairée à ranger à l'aide des soi-disant intellectuels de Sailune. Lina n'avait que peu d'estime pour eux qu'elle soupçonnait de profiter de la gentille du prince Philionnel.

« Mlle Lina que faite vous ici ? » questionna Amélia

« Je viens t'encourager à venir te coucher ! Il est assez tard. Ils peuvent bien se débrouiller sans toi, ils sont suffisamment payés pour ça ! »

« Mlle Lina ce n'est pas tr… »

« Je sais, mais j'le pense et puis Gourry m'a rappelé que demain on allait voir Sylphiel, il ne faudrait pas que tu arrive avec les yeux cernés. »

« Vous dites que c'est M. Gourry qui vous l'a rappelé ? »

« Oui c'est bizarre, mais bon quand il s'agit de bouffe Gourry n'oublie pas. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

« Vous avez raison Mlle Lina, allons dormir, il sera bien temps de voir ça demain avant le déjeuner. »

Le lendemain matin lorsque Lina et Gourry se levèrent vers dix heures, Zelgadis était déjà parti avec Amélia afin de voir les divers parchemins qui pouvaient être susceptibles de les aider. Malgré le repas copieux qui les attendait Lina et Gourry prirent un petit déjeuner qui aurait pu paraître pantagruélique pour n'importe qui d'autre. Ils allèrent ensuite chercher Amélia afin d'aller voir la prêtresse et laissèrent donc Zelgadis dans ces papiers. Lina savait que si la chimère avait refusé la proposition c'était en partie parce qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec Sylphiel. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais il l'a trouvait un peu trop réservée ce qui faisait bien rire Lina sachant comment était Zelgadis en société.

Amélia était contente d'aller voir Sylphiel qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie après Lina elle marchait d'un bon pas devant Gourry et Lina. Le fait que Sylphiel se soit définitivement installée à Sailune afin d'y exercer ses dons de prêtresse avait grandement aidé au rapprochement des deux jeunes femmes. Lina regardait avec attention les derniers travaux qui avaient été fait dans la ville après le passage de Zanaffar. Elle fut surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle les habitants avaient reconstruit.

« C'est qu'ils ont l'habitude de faire ça depuis votre passage, ils sont rodés » admit Amélia d'un ton sérieux.

Lina se mit à se gratter la tête un peu gênée par l'aveu si sincère de son amie. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la demeure de Sylphiel qui les attendait assise sur une balancelle du perron.

« Vous voilà enfin ! » s'écria Sylphiel « ça fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu ! »

« Nous aussi on est content de te voir » lui répondit le blond d'un ton paternaliste.

La jeune femme invita ses hôtes à passer à table connaissant l'insatiable faim des deux amis. Le repas fut long et Lina constata que Gourry n'avait pas menti en vantant les mérites de cuisinière de Sylphiel. Il lui sembla juste de lui dire qu'elle était aussi douée en cuisine qu'en magie blanche. La prêtresse en fut ravie et se mit à rougir. Il passèrent l'après midi dans le jardin buvant du thé et se racontèrent leurs diverses aventures durant les six mois qui les avaient séparés.

« Et donc, nous partons après demain pour aller chercher cette fameuse épée magique pour Gourry » conclue Lina.

« Vous partez si vite…J'aurais tellement voulu vous accompagner mais je ne ferais que vous entraver… »

« Arrêtes de te dénigrer comme ça ! Tu es, ne te vexe pas Amélia, la plus grande utilisatrice de magie blanche que je connaisse. Tes dons nous seraient fort utile si nous avions un combat à mener. »

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas quitter le temple actuellement » mentit elle.

« C'est vrai !» reprit Amélia qui avait comprit la raison de son refus « Mlle Sylphiel est très occupée, c'est elle qui gère de la reconstruction de la ville ainsi que d'apporter l'aide dont a besoin le royaume de Taforashia. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu faisais tout ça » fit Gourry admiratif « T'es vraiment une fille formidable ! »

Au lieu de paraître contente du compliment du guerrier, Sylphiel eu un regard triste mais seul Amélia le remarqua. La jeune femme était toujours amoureuse de Gourry mais n'osait pourtant pas s'interposer entre Lina et lui.

« Tu as donc des nouvelles de Pokota [1] ?» demanda Lina

« Oui, le prince Posel Korba Taforashia va bien et aide grandement à la reconstruction de son pays. »

« J'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que cette peluche est un prince…décidément tout ceux que je rencontre sont si…surprenant. » lança Lina en regardant Gourry qui se concentrait. Elle comprit ce que chagrinait le blond et enchaîna : « Pokota, c'est le prince d'un pays voisin que nous avons aidé il y a peu de temps. On a ressuscité Rezo afin de réveiller les habitants de la ville atteint de la maladie de Durum, ce qui par la même occasion a fait revivre Shabranigudu qu'on a du éliminer…tu te souviens Gourry ? »

« Ouiiiiiiii ça y est je vois ! Merci Lina ! »

« Bon sang ! Que ferais tu sans moi hein ?! » dit elle mi riant mi sérieuse.

« On devrait rentrer Mlle Lina, nous avons pas mal de chose à faire pour demain. »

La sorcière s'étira de tout son long comme un chat paresseux.

« Oui tu as raison, on va faire un point pour organiser notre voyage. »

« Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la grille » leur dit Sylphiel déçue de voir celui qu'elle aimait partir.

Lina et les autres laissèrent la prêtresse et se rendirent au palais où ils retrouvèrent Zelgadis.

Il leurs apprit que les informations contenue dans les documents restait mince et que finalement il pensait tout de même que d'aller voir par eux même serait la meilleurs façon d'en apprendre plus sur cette contrée inconnue.

Le lendemain chacun passa sa journée à préparer le voyage à sa façon. Zelgadis continua de faire des recherches, aidé par Amélia. Lina et Gourry eux préférèrent se détendre à la piscine royale du palais. Amélia passa sa dernière soirée avec son père. Ce dernier était triste et fier a la fois de voir sa fille partir ainsi à l'aventure.

Le surlendemain ils étaient tous près pour le long voyage qui les attendait. Ils s'éloignèrent en saluant le prince Philionnel et Sylphiel qui les avaient accompagnés jusqu'à la sortie de la ville.

C'était enfin repartit !

**Voilà c'est fini pour les chapitres un peu explicatifs, place au voyage et à l'action…**

**[1] Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Pokota est la « personne » que Lina et ses amis vont aider dans Revolution et Evolution-R**


	4. Let's go!

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que Lina et ses amis étaient partis de Sailune. Ils marchaient sur un chemin qui traversait une forêt verdoyante, il était long et on ne voyait rien de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir au bout. Cela paraissait faire des siècles pour la sorcière qui n'attendit pas qu'on lui demande pour donner son avis sur la situation.

« Rhaa, j'en ai marre, j'ai faim, j'ai trop chaud… » soupira Lina entre deux pas.

« Cesses donc de te plaindre ! On est tous dans le même bateau et on entend que toi » fit remarquer Zelgadis.

« Attend Zel, tu te rend compte qu'on est même pas sortie du royaume du prince Phil ! »

« Il est vrai que ton pays est grand Amélia, j'avais oublié ça » acquiesça Gourry.

« En même temps, » lui répondit Lina « le fait que tu oublie est normal pour toi, non ? »

« Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? »

Les deux autres regardèrent le pauvre Gourry d'une façon qui semblait prouver les dires de Lina.

Plus ils avançaient, plus le corps de Lina semblait attiré par le sol. Finalement elle s'écroula en disant : « C'est fini, j'en peux plus, je m'arrête ici. Faites comme vous voulez mais moi je ne bouge plus. »

« Alors c'est ça la _Grande Lina Inverse_ ? » fit une voix moqueuse.

La voix était inconnue et semblait parvenir d'au dessus d'eux. Ils regardèrent tous vers les cimes de arbres environnants.

« Je m'attendais à autre chose » continua la voix toujours sur le même ton.

« Là ! » cria Amélia qui avait l'habitude de trouver les choses cachées tout en montrant un arbre du doigt.

Les autres suivirent la direction indiquée du regard. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux noirs et très courts était perché sur une branche. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait ainsi été vu par le groupe il décida de descendre en sautant d'une façon acrobatique. Amélia lui témoigna son admiration en applaudissant la réception parfaite du jeune homme. Elle fut aussitôt frappée sur le haut de sa tête par Lina furieuse qui venait de se relever vexée par les propos de l'inconnu. Lina pointa à son tours un doigt vers le jeune homme et lui demanda : « Qui es tu ? Et comment oses tu me parler de cette façon ? »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

« Je suis celui qui va dévoiler la vérité sur _Lina Inverse _! » répondit il en insistant sur le nom de la sorcière.

« La vérité ? » interrogea Zelgadis « Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs sorti de son fourreau une épée de belle taille et la pointa en direction de Lina. Voyant ça Gourry et Zelgadis firent de même en direction de l'opposant.

« Je vais prouver que tu as mentie _Mlle planche à pain_ ! »

«Comment tu m'as… T'es bien inconscient pour me dire ça…FIREBALL ! » hurla Lina furieuse

« Barth Wall ! »

Un mur de protection s'éleva devant le jeune homme et absorba les boules de feu envoyées par Lina.

« Tu croyais vraiment me toucher avec ça ? Si c'est le cas t'es encore plus pathétique que je ne le pensais.»

« Mais tu vas nous dire ce que tu nous veux à la fin ! » s'énerva Zelgadis

« Nous ? Je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais seul _Lina Inverse _m'intéresse »

« Et c'est là qu'est votre erreur M. l'inconnu ! » lui rétorqua Amélia du haut d'un des arbres. « Celui qui s'attaque à Mlle Lina est forcement un ennemi de la justice et je me dois, moi, Amélia Wil Tesla Sailune de punir ceux qui s'opposent à la justice ! »

La jeune femme tenta de redescendre de l'arbre aussi bien que ce qu'avait fait l'inconnu précédemment mais force fût de constater que la jeune femme s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol. Amélia se releva immédiatement ne laissant pas paraître sa déception et continua comme si de rien n'était.

« Le moment est venu pour vous d'être chatié ! » Elle fonça sur le jeune homme : « Elmekia Lance ! ».

Au même moment, Zelgadis et Gourry attaquèrent le type aux cheveux noirs.

« Inutile » lança t'il « Bomb Di Wind! »

Les trois compagnons furent projetés par un vent violent vers Lina.

« Quelle force ! » murmura difficilement Zelgadis

« Si je comprend bien » reprit l'opposant « Je dois vaincre tes camarades avant de pouvoir enfin débuter les choses sérieuses…quelle déveine…tes amis ne m'intéressent absolument pas. Je me vois contrains de partir pour le moment. Mais je reviendrais et ce ne sera pas comme aujourd'hui, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Il marmonna une incantation et disparu dans un halo de fumée blanche. Une voix qui semblait venir d'outre tombe leurs dit : « A bientôt _Lina Inverse _».

Tout était calme à présent. Le groupe de Lina eut du mal à comprendre se qui venait réellement de se passer.

Lina se mit à taper plusieurs fois le sol avec son pied gauche. « Mais c'était qui se type ! » hurla t'elle.

« Je ne sais pas » lui répondit Gourry « En tout cas il est très fort…on a rien pu lui faire contre lui ».

« Ça m'énerve de l'avouer mais Gourry à raison. » conclut Zelgadis

« Mlle Lina ? Qu'a t'il voulu dire par " _Je suis celui qui va dévoiler la vérité_ ? " »

« J'en sais rien Amélia, je ne connais pas ce type bizarre et je ne vois pas de quoi il parle. »

« Vous êtes sur de n'avoir rien à nous dire Mlle Lina ? » demanda Amélia d'un ton suspicieux.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Tu vas quand même pas douter de moi Amélia ! J'ai bien comme tout le monde des petits secrets mais rien qui justifie une telle animosité à mon égard »

« De toute façon il a dit qu'il allait revenir, on l'interrogera à ce moment là. Je pense qu'il nous sous estime. » conclut Zelgadis

« On devrait camper ici » proposa Gourry « Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra tout de suite, il doit préparer quelque chose. »

« Bonne idée M. Gourry, on doit se reposer pour repartir du bon pied demain ! Il doit bien y avoir un endroit calme pas trop loin dans cette forêt. »

« Camper c'est bien, mais manger c'est pas mal non plus. » sanglota Lina qui mourrait de faim.

« Je suis d'accord avec elle » poursuivit Gourry « On doit aussi pouvoir trouver une bête dans le coin, la tuer, la cuisiner et la manger… »

« Allons y Gourry ! On va chasser notre dîner ! »

« C'est partit ! »

Les deux amis partirent en courant dans la forêt à la recherche d'un gibier. Zelgadis et Amélia ne furent point étonnés par le changement de comportement de la magicienne soi disant si fatiguée. Chacun s'affaira pour trouver un endroit et y poser leur campement de fortune. Ils firent cuire le gros sanglier qu'avait pu trouver Gourry et se régalèrent de sa viande parfumée. Tout en mangeant ils discutèrent de la personne venu pour rendre public au grand jours la vérité sur la magicienne de génie. Le groupe conclut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un démon mais bien d'un humain doué d'une puissance magique importante. Ce dernier n'avait pas précisé son nom mais cela était bien égal de le savoir l'essentiel était de savoir pourquoi il en voulait tant à Lina. Mais le but du jeune homme restait le point obscur. De quelle vérité parlait il ?

Il fut décidé de mettre cette histoire de coté puisque le jeune homme avait promis de revenir, il serait bien temps de lui faire cracher le morceau à ce moment là. Les amis s'endormirent sur cette résolution.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque tout le monde se réveilla la journée s'annonça radieuse ce qui remonta le moral de la troupe. Ils reprirent leur marche en direction du sud ne s'inquiétant pas de savoir si l'autre bonhomme de la vielle allait réapparaître. Après tout ils n'allaient pas craindre un simple magicien alors qu'ils avaient affronté le roi des démons en personne. A la fin de la journée Lina fut ravie de voir qu'ils étaient arrivés dans un village. Elle allait enfin pouvoir manger décemment et prendre un bon bain. Les amis mangèrent rapidement afin de pouvoir aller se délacer dans les sources chaudes. Gourry et Zelgadis prirent une bouteille de bon vin ainsi qu'une brosse en fer pour le dernier. Amélia et Lina préférèrent une boule en mousse pour se frotter mutuellement le dos. Lina constata en entrant dans le bain que sa poitrine avait en effet prit au moins une taille. Elle afficha alors un sourire radieux pensant qu'Amélia ne pourrait que lui faire une bonne remarque à la vu de son corps parfait. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son amie elle remarqua que celle-ci affichait aussi un large sourire, même si cette dernière ne souriait pas pour les mêmes raisons que Lina. Et pour cause, si la poitrine de Lina avait prit une bonne taille celle d'Amélia, déjà plus importante que celle de la sorcière, avait au moins prit deux tailles. Le sourire glorieux de la rousse s'effaça et Lina enfonça sa tête sous l'eau ne laissant que ses yeux sortir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Mlle Lina ? »

« T'inquiètes pas c'est rien… » répondit elle sous forme de bulles d'air.

« Vous voulez que je vous aide à vous laver le dos ? »

« Si tu veux… »

Amélia attrapa la fleur de mousse et commença à frotter son amie. Elle aimait faire ça trouvant la peau de son amie parfaite. Finalement chacune s'enviait physiquement sur un point qui semblait ridicule vu par l'autre. Au bout d'un moment vit que sa camarade avait l'air soucieuse.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Mlle Lina, je frotte trop fort peut-être ? »

« Nan c'est bon tu peux y aller, je suis solide. Je repensais juste à l'autre guignols, je dois bien avouer qu'il m'intrigue. J'ai même envie de dire qu'il m'a franchement énervée…me traiter moi, la magnifique et surdouée Lina Inverse de planche à pain… »

« Ah c'est ce qui vous gêne le plus Mlle Lina ? » demanda Amélia amusée

« En même temps » entendirent les deux femmes à travers la palissade séparant les bains des femmes de celui des hommes « on peut pas vraiment dire qu'il ai tord sur ce point. »

« Gourryyyyyyyy !! » hurla Lina « Flare Arrow ! »

Le sort toucha la palissade qui explosa. Les bains furent dès lors réunis. Un homme au fond des bains finit par dire ravi de cette nouvelle disposition et se rapprochant des femmes en face de lui : « Moi qui ai toujours rêvé de bains mixtes… »

L'homme dégoulinant de bave s'approcha d'Amélia.

« Pervers !» hurla t'elle en lui assenant un coup de point tout en se protégeant. L'homme fut surpris de la force de la petite demoiselle et s'envola bien loin de l'auberge. Pendant ce temps Lina montrait à Gourry ce qu'elle pensait de sa réflexion en lui enfonçant la tête sous l'eau le laissant de temps en tant remonter à la surface histoire qu'il respire…mais pas trop. Seul Zelgadis restait d'un calme olympien face à tout ce vacarme.

« Stupidité » fini t'il par dire tout en savourant son vin.

La soirée se termina ainsi pour les jeunes amis qui finirent par aller se coucher fatigués par leurs efforts inutiles.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il fallu se lever, le groupe se plaignit de ne pas avoir assez dormi. Même Zelgadis avait mal dormi à cause du vin qu'il avait siroté seul, abandonné par Gourry trop occupé à tenter de survivre aux attaque de Lina. Les quatre amis se remirent en route en direction du nouveau monde ou du moins en direction de la fin de leur vieux monde qui semblait si loin.

Sur le chemin, trois gringalets leurs firent face.

« Allé ! Allé ! On aligne les bijoux et l'or M'sieur dame ! »

« Des bandiiiiiits !» exulta de joie Lina. « Ils sont pas bien nombreux mais c'est pas grave ça fera bien l'affaire ! »

Les trois types ne comprirent pas pourquoi la demoiselle semblait si joyeuse alors qu'elle était en train de se faire agresser par eux, si vaillants voleurs.

« T'as du mal regarder M'dame, on est bien plus nombreux que vous, alors faite pas les malins et donnez nous vos biens. »

« Ils nous encerclent » nota Gourry en sortant son épée.

« Mon sang de justicière est en train de bouillir » fit Amélia les yeux pétillants.

« OK ! On va leurs botter le train ! » s'exclama Lina « Dill Brand ! »

Les gringalets s'enfoncèrent dans le trou provoqué par la sorcière.

« Elmekia Lance ! »

« Astral Vaim »

Les bandits ne firent pas long feu face au groupe expérimenté. Ils furent tous réunis en un seul bloc.

« Alors comme ça on devait pas faire les malins, hein ? Voilà ce qu'il vous a coûté d'agresser une belle jeune fille comme moi ! C'est vrai quoi, faut que vous soyez un peu fou pour vous attaquer à Lina Inverse la subli… »

« LINA INVERSE ! C'est Lina Inverse, l'epouvantdrag…si on avait su ça avant on ne vous aurait pas touché…on est désolés…pitié ne nous tués pas »

« Y'a peut être un moyen de s'arranger, si tu veux pas que je vous tue toi et tes sbires. Vous êtes des bandits et des bandits ont forcement un trésor. Si vous me le donné, j'oublie que vous existez. Sinon… »

« Très bien, prenez tout mais laissez nous vivre, je vous en supplie ! » dit il en lui donnant tout ce qu'il possédait. Les autres bandits imitèrent leur chef. La sorcière paru satisfaite de son nouveau butin.

« Vous pouvez partir. »

« Comment ?! » s'insurgea Amélia « Mlle Lina on ne peut pas les laisser partir comme ça, si on ne les puni pas, ils vont recommencer avec d'autres personne ! »

« J'ai dis que je ne ferais rien s'il me donnais leur trésor, c'est fait donc _moi_ je ne ferais rien. Une promesse est une promesse »

Le chef des bandits comprit alors qu'il venait de se faire royalement rouler par la magicienne et dégluti lentement attendant sa sentence. Amélia utilisa un sort pour ligoter les voleurs entre eux solidement afin qu'il ne puissent pas bouger de là où ils étaient.

« Nous allons faire en sorte que les autorités du prochain village viennent vous chercher pour vous enfermer pour un long moment dans une cellule. » les informa Zelgadis.

Lina et ses amis reprirent la route en direction du prochain village. Là bas Amélia et Zelgadis firent un détours par ce qui semblait être la prison locale. Pendant ce temps Lina traîna Gourry dans une boutique afin de vendre les objets qu'elle avait obtenu. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini, ils se retrouvèrent sur la place centrale. Ils étaient prêts à repartir quand une voix familière leur dit sur un ton joyeux:

« Tiens ! Bonjours les amis, quel hasard de vous trouver ici ! »


	5. La ville sans vie

Zelgadis fut le plus rapide à comprendre de qui il s'agissait et fonça sur l'homme qui venait de les saluer. Il l'attrapa par le col et lui balança :

« Enfoiré ! Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? »

« Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Voyons M. Zelgadis ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on dit bonjour à un ami… »

« Te fou pas de moi, on a jamais été ami tout le deux. »

C'est à ce moment que Lina décida d'intervenir en poussant violement Zelgadis qui se retrouva le nez collé au sol.

« Xellos ! Espèce de déchet, répond et dis nous pourquoi tu viens encore fourrer ton nez dans nos affaires ? » dit elle tout en tenant fermement le démon son bras vissé sur son cou.

« Déchet… » le sourcil du démon se mit à trembler légèrement. « Après tout ce que nous avons vécue ensemble…toutes ces fois ou je suis venu à votre secours »

« J'te signale que c'est la plupart du temps à cause de toi qu'on ai arrivé à des extrêmes de ce genre ! Mais ne noie pas le poisson, on t'a posé une question et tu vas y répondre ! »

« Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Puisque vous insistez. La raison pour laquelle je me trouve ici est…un secret ! »

« Rhaaaaaaaa ! J'le savais que t'allais dire ça…et c'est d'autant plus horripilant ! » fit Lina furieuse et trépignant du pied.

« Hohé Lina tu devrais lâcher ce pauvre vieux. » demanda gentiment Gourry sans comprendre qui était l'homme à la canne.

Lina lâcha Xellos mais elle aurait préféré lui tordre définitivement le cou.

« En tout cas, si M. Xellos est là c'est pas très bon signe. » fit remarquer Amélia. « A chaque fois qu'il est dans le coin, il nous arrive toujours des choses horribles… »

Le démon se releva et reprit son éternel sourire et ses yeux mi-clos.

« Allons ! Allons ! Loin de moi l'idée de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. J'ai une petite affaire à régler dans le coin mais rassurez vous cela ne vous concerne pas. »

« On s'en fou ! » rétorqua Lina « Finalement peu m'importe pourquoi il est là. C'est pas lui qui va nous détourner de notre objectif ! »

« Ne te met pas en travers de notre chemin Xellos, sinon ça va mal se passer ! »

Zelgadis ne supportait pas la présence du démon qu'il considérait comme son pire ennemi depuis qu'il avait détruit des documents de la Clare Bible sans lui demander son avis.

« Je viens de vous le dire, vous n'êtes pas concerné par mon affaire. J'étais simplement venu vous saluer en tant que bon camarade. A bientôt les amis.»

Le démon disparu alors sans demander son reste.

« Xellos, attend t'en vas pas comme ça ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle Lina » fit la voix du démon « Nous allons nous revoir…très prochainement ! »

Le ton sucré et doux que venait de prendre Xellos pour leur dire ça ne plu pas aux quatre amis. Lina n'était pas dupe, s'il était là ce n'était pas par simple hasard et encore moins pour simplement saluer. Tout en marchant ils continuèrent leur discussion.

« Mlle Lina, vous pensez qu'il pourrait avoir un rapport avec le type qui vous en voulait ? »

« Je ne pense pas, il a dit que nous n'étions pas concerné par ses affaires et Xellos a beau cacher certaines choses il ne ment pas sur ce qu'il nous dit. »

« J'espère que tu as raison Lina. » s'inquiéta Gourry « Car si on doit l'affronter, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. »

« C'est vrai que la dernière fois… » se souvint Amélia.

Ils se souvenaient tous de leur combat contre Xellos, le démon avait du bien rigoler de les voir tellement peiner pour finalement devoir capituler devant lui. C'était certes un stratagème de Lina pour arriver à bon port sans trop se fatiguer mais le fait était là, ils avaient lutté de toutes leurs forces face à un Xellos esquivant, avec une facilité déconcertante, leurs attaques. Lina trouvait ça particulièrement frustrant mais elle préférait éviter de se retrouver à nouveau un jour face au démon.

L'atmosphère était tendue chez nos amis. Qu'ils se fassent plus ou moins agresser par un inconnu n'était en soi déjà pas très drôle, mais que le démon qu'ils connaissaient si bien se montre les rendaient un peu nerveux.

« C'est pas possible ! » finit par dire Zelgadis « Je sent que sans même le demander on est encore dans une sale histoire… »

« Et bien on fera comme d'habitude, on finira par vaincre nos ennemis ! Et puis voilà ! »

« Et puis voilà ! » Répéta Lina « T'en a de bonnes Gourry… »

« Il a raison. » renchéri Amélia « Il ne faut pas nous laisser abattre pour si peu. Si nous croyons en la justice, nous serons toujours vainqueur ! »

Lina et Zelgadis se regardèrent désabusé.

La petite bande arriva en haut d'une colline. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent en bas le sourire réapparu sur leurs visages. Au bout du chemin se trouvait une petite ville qui marquait la frontière entre le royaume de Sailune et celui d'Elmekia. C'était une ville réputée pour son commerce qui réunissait les meilleures choses que l'on pouvait trouver dans les deux royaumes. Une ville prospère où il faisait bon vivre.

« Vanar ! » s'écria Lina « On va enfin quitter Sailune! Je propose qu'on fasse une halte ici. C'est une ville intéressante. Y'a sûrement moyen de faire quelques bonnes affaires ici avant de continuer notre route…et ça nous changera les idées les amis. »

« C'est une bonne idée Mlle Lina ! »

Les amis coururent en direction de la ville. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent le spectacle qui leur fut offert n'était pas exactement ce à quoi ils avaient tous pensé. La ville semblait vide. Les fenêtres des maisons étaient quasiment toutes fermées. Aucun citoyen n'était présent dans les rues. Gourry fit remarquer que certaines portes étaient marquées d'une croix noire.

Zelgadis s'approcha d'une des portes marquées et leur dit : « Les marques ne sont ni des brûlure, ni de la peinture. »

« Bah alors c'est quoi ? » demanda Gourry

« Magie certainement » lui répondit Lina.

« Y'a personne, la ville est vide…qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Les gens ont peur. » fit une voix de femme.

Les amis se retournèrent dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Leurs regards se posèrent sur une vieille femme courbée qui leur souriait.

« De quoi ont ils peur ? »

« Les gens de la ville pensent que s'ils restent sagement chez eux, _il_ ne viendra pas les attraper…mais ça ne change rien, peu importe où vous êtes à ce moment là, si votre maison est marqué c'est trop tard…_il_ viendra vous chercher. » répondit elle.

« Attraper ? » demanda timidement Amélia qui s'était accrochée à la manche de Zelgadis. « Mais qui viendra les attraper ? »

« Je ne sais pas, personne ne sais à quoi _il_ ressemble…les seuls qui l'ont déjà vu sont mort à présent. »

« Mort ? Vous en êtes sur ? Comment savez vous ça si cette chose vient prendre les habitants ? »

« Parce qu'_il_ nous les rend » dit elle tristement. « Mais je dois bien avouer que nous aurions préféré qu'_il_ les garde plutôt que de voir de telles horreurs… »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Lina.

« C'est un peu difficile à expliquer. Les corps sans vie que nous retrouvons sont…comme imprégnés de folie et de terreur. Si vous voulez voir, il y a deux personnes à la morgue dans cet état. Nous les avons retrouvé hier, au même endroit que les autres. »

La vieille femme commença à marcher en faisant signe aux autres de la suivre. Au bout d'un petit moment la vieille dame s'arrêta devant une porte et secoua la tête avec un air triste et découragé. Lina et ses amis regardèrent la porte et comprirent ce qu'il se passait. Une marque qui avait l'air fraîche était posée. « Ils sont perdu. » murmura la vieille femme qui reprit sa marche en direction de la morgue. La dame s'arrêta de nouveau devant une grande porte.

« C'est ici. Je ne vous accompagne pas, j'ai déjà vu et je préfère ne pas les revoir… »

« Je vais rester avec vous madame. » lui dit gentiment Amélia qui n'avait pas non plus envie de voir des cadavres croisés entre folie et terreur, la description lui suffisait amplement.

« On en a pas pour longtemps » leur dit Zelgadis.

La vieille dame frappa à la porte. Un homme au teint pâle vint lui ouvrir. La dame lui demanda de les conduire auprès des deux pauvres habitants sans vie. L'homme s'exécuta et intima les trois jeunes à le suivre. Gourry entra le premier suivi de près par ses deux amis. L'homme les mena dans une salle où était posé deux tables couvertes d'un drap. Les draps laissaient apparaître des formes qui laissaient deviner ce qui était en dessous. L'homme souleva l'un des draps. Les trois amis eurent un recul en voyant le cadavre. Lina eut du mal à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Elle détourna le regard les yeux emplis de larmes et enfonça sa tête dans le torse de Gourry qui referma doucement ses bras sur elle afin de la consoler. Le corps avait l'air complètement recouverts d'une sorte de bout grise et entièrement lacéré. La position était informe, ses yeux exorbités laissaient voir des larmes de sang.

« Je vois… » fini par dire lentement Zelgadis « Ils ont été torturé physiquement et mentalement. Quelle cruauté !» La chimère sera le point jusqu'à s'en faire mal.

Les amis sortirent de la morgue le visage aussi pâle que celui de l'homme qui travaillait là.

« Tu as bien fait de ne pas venir Amélia. » lui dit Zelgadis

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous avoir montré ça ? » demanda Gourry

« Lorsque je vous ai vu, j'ai tout de suite remarqué, d'après vos vêtements, qu'il y avait parmi vous trois sorciers et un guerrier. Je me suis donc dit que je pourrais vous engager pour vaincre cette chose avant qu'il décime toute la population. »

« On accepte ! » dit Lina sans même attendre qu'on lui parle d'argent ce qui était rare pour la jeune sorcière. « On va vous débarrasser de lui. » En disant cela elle avait conservé la tête rivé sur le sol. La vieille femme avait vu juste. En montrant les cadavres ainsi mutilés elle savait qu'une personne normale ne pourrait rester insensible. Les trois autres se rangèrent à la décision de leur amie.

« Vous nous avez parlé d'un endroit où vous retrouviez tout les corps, pourriez vous nous le montrer ? Ensuite nous nous débrouillerons, ne vous inquiétez plus de rien et rentrez chez vous. » demanda Zelgadis prenant le début des opérations en mains.

La vieille femme les conduisit à la sortie sud de la ville. Un chemin menant à une forêt profonde et sombre s'étalait devant eux.

« C'est l'endroit idéal pour se cacher. » fit remarquer Gourry.

« Faite attention à vous jeune gens...j'attend votre retour à l'Auberge du Lion d'Argent. C'est le seul endroit encore ouvert ces temps ci… »

La vieille femme tourna les talons et retourna vers le centre ville. La bande à présent seule devant l'orée de la forêt semblait pensive. Amélia rompu le silence :

« Alors, vous pensez savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Et surtout vous pensez savoir comment vaincre cette chose ? »

« Un démon. » répondit Lina « C'est forcement un démon. »

« Mlle Lina ne me dite pas qu'il s'agit de M. Xellos… » s'effraya Amélia.

« Ça lui ressemble pas. » soupira Zelgadis « Il est moins…il n'est pas si…enfin de ce qu'il nous a montré jusqu'à présent ça ne correspond pas. »

« Ce n'est pas lui le responsable…mais maintenant je sais pourquoi on l'a vu. C'est ça façon à lui de prévenir qu'il y a un truc pas clair dans le coin. Y'a jamais de fumée sans feu avec lui. Il fait comme d'habitude, il ne peut ou ne veut pas s'occuper de ça lui-même. Mais ça le gène pour une raison que j'ignore encore. »

« Lina, c'est quoi le plan ? » demanda Gourry.

« Amélia, Zel vous restez là. Gourry et moi on va retourner dans la ville pour empêcher le démon d'attaquer les humains de la maison qui a cette marque fraîche. Je ne sais pas quand ce démon a l'habitude de frapper mais on ne le laissera pas faire. Si le démon se pointe ici faite en sorte de nous avertir avec un sort. On arrivera immédiatement.»

Les trois autres acquiescèrent. Gourry et Lina retournèrent devant la maison marquée et frappèrent a la porte afin d'entrer. Mais les habitants refusèrent d'ouvrir en hurlant qu'ils ne voulaient pas mourir.

« Tant pis Gourry défonce la porte ! »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en frappant d'un coup puissant avec son épée.

« Je vous en prie, ne nous faite pas de mal… » commença à dire un homme à genoux devant Gourry.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » lui répondit doucement Gourry « On est là pour vous aider, il ne vous arrivera rien. »

« Les aider ? Vous êtes bien sûr de vous jeune homme. » fit une voix qui provenait des quatre coins de la pièce.

« Sale démon sort de ton trou qu'on puisse commencer les festivités ! »cria Lina.

Une autre voix se fit entendre semblant elle aussi provenir du vide :« Amusant ! Qui es tu pour prétendre t'occuper de nous comme ça ? »

« Ils sont deux. » nota Gourry

« C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis fort impolie. Mon nom est Lina Inverse, la magicienne de génie ! »

« Et moi je suis son protecteur, Gourry Gabriev ! »

« Intéressant » fit la première voix « La grande Lina Inverse est venue en personne nous amuser un peu. »

« Dans ce cas, faisons un petit jeu. » compléta la seconde voix. « Nous allons prendre avec nous ces deux humains sans intérêt. Nous allons les garder en vie pendant 1 journée. C'est le temps que nous vous laissons pour nous retrouver dans la foret au sud de cette ville. Si vous n'êtes pas là dans les 24 h, ils mourront…comme les autres. Si vous nous retrouvez avant nous pourrons continuer notre jeu et vous pourrez tenter de les sauver.»

Après avoir fini son annonce les deux habitants disparurent sous les yeux impuissants des deux amis. Les démons étaient à présent partis avec leurs otages.

« Dépêches toi Gourry ! On doit prévenir Zel et Amélia. Il faut qu'on fasse au plus vite pour trouver cet endroit ! »

Les deux jeunes gens retournèrent à l'orée de la forêt où étaient Zelgadis et Amélia. Lina expliqua la situation aux deux sorciers. Ils furent dépiter d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas un mais deux démons. Il restait encore à espérer qu'il n'était pas plus que ça. Les amis entrèrent dans la forêt afin de chercher l'endroit où les démons les attendaient. La perspective du fameux jeu n'enchanta pas vraiment Amélia mais elle se résigna à suivre ses amis afin de faire régner justice et de remmener la paix dans cette ville qui faisait parti de son royaume. La bande se sépara encore en deux afin de couvrir plus amplement le terrain. Après quelques heures de recherche Zelgadis et Amélia tombèrent dans ce qui semblait être une clairière. Au centre de celle-ci et en lévitation les deux Vanariens étaient endormi.

« Tiens ce ne sont pas les même que tout a l'heure. » fit remarquer la voix du premier démon déçu.

Zelgadis lança alors haut dans le ciel un sort de lumière suffisamment puissant pour être vue d'assez loin afin de prévenir Lina. Cette dernière en apercevant le Lightning attrapa Gourry et utilisa la lévitation pour rejoindre au plus vite l'endroit ainsi indiqué par son ami.

« Te voilà déjà. Tu as fait vite, tu es pressée de jouer ?» lui lança le second démon « Je vois que tu as emmené de quoi nous divertir davantage ! »

« Par contre nous on ne vous vois toujours pas. » fit elle remarquer « De plus j'ai eu la politesse de venir jusqu'à vous. Il serait de bon ton que vous vous présentiez à présent, je n'aime pas avoir l'impression de parler au vide. »

« C'est vrai, dans ce cas présentons nous… »


	6. Un jeu dangereux

**Je pensais stopper mon histoire ici n'ayant aucune rewiews. Mais j'ai constaté en regardant le trafic qu'elle était lue. Comme s'pas gentil de dire au 1er chapitre que je la finirais sans vraiment m'y tenir…je vais tout de même le faire pour ceux qui sont venu voir. Bonne lecture donc ^^**

**

* * *

**

Le premier démon se montra.

« Mon nom est Tenaga. Heureux de vous rencontrer. » Il pencha sa tête de coté et se laissa observer un moment. Il avait un aspect presque humain. Il était grand maigre et de couleur proche du ocre jaunâtre, un large bouche ouverte sur des dents parfaitement aiguisées. Des yeux verts lumineux et exorbités. Ses bras étaient très long descendant jusqu'au niveau de ses pieds.

Le second démon apparu alors et se présenta à son tours : « Mon nom est Enenra, pour vous servir ! » Il semblait être fait de fumée noire laissant juste une forme ronde en haut de la masse qui semblait être une tête.

« En ce qui nous concerne » reprit Tenaga « Les noms des deux nouveaux nous importe peu. Après tout une fois morts, ils ne seront plus personne. »

A ces mots Zelgadis grinça des dents.

« Bien ! Et si nous continuions notre petit jeu ? Vous êtes venu pour ça, non ? »

« Voici les règles, elles sont simples. Ces deux stupides humains vont nous servir d'horloge. »

« Je comprend pas ! » s'écria Amélia « Qu'entendez vous par horloges ? »

« Allons, allons » continua Enenra sur un ton supérieur « Si vous ne me laissez pas finir comment voulez vous comprendre les règles…Nous allons vous laisser tout loisirs de nous attaquer… »

Lina et les autres virent autours de chaque humain s'enrouler une sorte de serpent de la même couleur que la peau de Tenaga.

« …mais à chaque coups manqués vous verrez ces stupides humains souffrir comme il se doit, et ce jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Bien évidement si vous pensez que de ne pas attaquer les protégera vous vous trompez. Toutes les minutes sans attaque ce verra gratifiée d'une double punition pour ceux là. » finit il en montrant les deux habitants de Vanar.

« En clair, si vous voulez les sauver, il faudra réussir à nous tuer. Il bien sur entendu qu'à partir du moment où les deux cobayes sont morts, le jeu sera terminé et nous en finirons avec vous. »

Les deux démons se mirent à rire d'une façon qui aurait fait frémir n'importe qui mais le petit groupe ne se laissa pas impressionné par ça. Les démons se placèrent entre la bande et les Vanariens. A la fin du discours Gourry furieux de voir de pauvre gens ainsi utilisés dans ce jeu de torture ne pu s'empêcher d'agir. Il sorti son arme et s'élança sur le démon jaune. Ce dernier n'eu aucune peine à l'arrêter entre ses longs bras qu'il entoura autour du blond. Les autres entendirent les craquements des os du guerrier qui fut relancé au loin.

« Gourry ! » cria Lina inquiète.

« Je m'en occupe Mlle Lina. »

Amélia se précipita sur Gourry afin de lui prodiguer des soins. Un cri déchirant venant de derrière les démons fit se retourner Lina.

« Vous n'avez pas écouté les règles de notre petit jeu ? » demanda Tenaga « On vous avait prévenu, toutes attaques manquées se voit répercutées sur eux. »

« Bandes d'enfoirés ! Goz Vu Row ! »

Le sort lancé vers Enenra fut absorbé facilement par le démon.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Que pense tu de ça ! »

Le démon envoya sur Zelgadis, qui n'eu pas le temps de se protéger, un sort puissant qui écrasa la chimère au sol tout en l'étouffant. Le jeune homme se releva difficilement. Lina vit Tenaga serrer une fois de plus l'un des prisonniers lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur. Zelgadis reparti à la charge en lançant un Ra Tilt mais le démon l'absorba également et renvoya son adversaire se fracasser plus loin. Un troisième cri qui ressemblait à présent plus à un râle se fit entendre.

« Je suis déçu » fit le premier démon « Je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de combativité de votre part… »

Lina ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. L'envie de flanquer une bonne raclée aux démons la démangeait mais si elle se loupait le risque pour l'homme torturé était grand. De plus les sorts normaux semblaient inefficaces contre eux, il fallait donc utiliser quelque chose de plus puissant sachant que la magie Astral n'avait pas eu d'effet. Le Drag Slave aurait peut être pu fonctionner mais elle n'avait pas le temps de l'incanter, pareil pour la Ragna Blade.

Xellos qui observait de loin et très discrètement la scène commença à dire pour lui-même :

« Eh bien, eh bien, je pensais qu'ils résisteraient mieux… déjà deux hors course et Mlle Amélia qui s'occupe de M. Gourry…je vais devoir intervenir sinon Mlle Lina risque de ne pas faire long feu…»

Voyant Tenaga se préparer à attaquer, Xellos voulu s'interposer mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par deux voix féminines.

« Windy Shield ! »

« Tiens » dit il curieux « Deux nouveaux pions entre en scène, finalement je vais peut être attendre et voir si le jeu tourne en leur faveur. »

Un bouclier couvrant la zone où étaient les quatre amis apparus qui dévia l'attaque du démon.

« Sylphiel ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! »

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas mais l'autre s'en chargea.

« C'est pas le moment pour ça ! »

« Heu, t'es qui toi au juste ? » répondit Lina légèrement vexée d'avoir eu une réponse si sèche.

« Votre amie a raison le jeu n'est pas terminé. » fit le second démon pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

« Mlle Sylphiel occupez vous de M. Zelgadis et de M. Gourry, je me charge de la protection. »

« J'y vais ! »

Les soins rapides de la prêtresse permirent à la chimère de se relever assez vite. Il retourna vers Lina et l'inconnue. Il s'arrêta en la voyant de plus prêt : « Yaone ?! »

« Tu la connais Zel ? »

« Un peu, mais que fais tu là ? » répondit-il interloqué par la présence de la jeune femme.

La magicienne lui sourit en lui disant : « On verra après, y'a plus important. »

Elle se retourna du côté des démons et son sourire s'effaça laissant place à un visage déterminé. Elle parla de vive voix au démon le plus proche d'elle.

« Alors, M. le démon, pourriez vous m'expliquer les règles de votre _petit jeu _? »

Enenra se mit à rire mais re-expliqua à la jeune femme.

« Je vois, c'est pathétique comme attitude. Des démons qui prennent des humains comme otage sont ridicule. » affirma la jeune femme en tournant le dos à son interlocuteur. Le démon en profita pour attaquer la jeune femme mais fut surprit de voir que son sort fut dévié.

« Et susceptible en plus…mais voyez vous M. le démon c'est pas parce que j'en ai pas l'air que je me protège pas. »

Amélia, Sylphiel et Gourry revinrent à ce moment là auprès de Lina.

« Alors Lina, on fait quoi ? »

« L'idéal serait qu'ils soient tout deux immobilisés pour que j'ai le temps de lancer mon Drag Slave. Le problème c'est qu'il y a les deux hommes qui sont trop près. »

« Ce n'est pas un soucis » lui répondit Sylphiel « Mlle Yaone et moi-même pouvons nous occuper de les protéger. »

« OK ! Alors on y va ! »

Lina n'eu pas besoin de dire aux autres ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils se connaissaient si bien que c'était devenu presque inutile.

Gourry reprit son épée en main et fonça sur les deux opposant afin de les distraire le temps qu'Amélia et Zelgadis fassent l'incantation chacun sur un démon :

_Roi régnant sur les âmes gelées_

_Accorde moi la colère du gel __  
__DYNAST BREATH !_

Le gel s'abattu sur les deux démons qui furent immobilisés ne pouvant plus contrecarrer les sorts ni en infliger. Gourry revint vers les autres.

« A toi Lina ! »

_Plus sombre que le crépuscule,  
Plus rouge que le sang,  
Dans la spirale du temps,_

_Au nom des ténèbres,  
Je jure à présent d'anéantir,  
Toutes les créatures du mal,  
Qui se dressent devant nous.  
DRAGON SLAVE !_

Pendant que Lina avait incanté son sort, Sylphiel et Yaone avaient lancé un sort de protection puissant sur les deux habitants de la ville afin qu'ils n'aient pas à craindre d'être touché par le Drag Slave. Une immense boule d'énergie noire balaya toute la clairière provoquant un immense cratère. Lorsque la magie et la fumée se dissipèrent, il n'y avait plus que les deux Vanariens évanouis flottant dans une sphère protectrice maintenue par les deux jeunes femmes qui firent en sorte de les ramener près d'elles. Sylphiel et Amélia se chargèrent de les soigner pendant que les autres restaient sur leurs gardes.

« Vous pensez qu'on les a vaincu ? » demanda Yaone

« En tout cas ils ne sont plus là. » répondit Gourry

« C'est ce que vous croyez ! Mais je dois te dire que je suis impressionné Lina Inverse, tu as réussi à vaincre Tenaga et à m'affaiblir suffisamment pour que le jeu s'arrête ici. Ceci dit je n'en ai pas fini avec vous tous. On se reverra. »

Le silence régna alors et tous soufflèrent un grand coup.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. » commenta Lina « C'est une drôle d'habitude qu'ils ont tous à dire qu'ils reviendront pour se venger. »

« Il faut ramener ces deux là en ville. Ils ont besoin de repos et nous aussi. »

Zelgadis et Gourry aidèrent les deux hommes à marcher jusqu'à l'Auberge du Lion d'Argent. D'autres habitants les prirent en charge pour les soigner. Le groupe s'installa autour d'une table ronde. Lina retrouva la vieille femme qui les avaient engagés et lui raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé en lui assurant que dorénavant la ville n'avait plus rien à craindre.

« Maintenant le démon en veut à notre peau, il va donc nous suivre et lorsqu'il se montrera nous l'enverront rejoindre son copain. » assura Lina à la vieille femme.

La dame donna une bourse conséquente à la magicienne, à qui elle précisa qu'il ne fallait pas oublier de partager avec le reste de son équipe. Lina passa sa main derrière sa tête et se mis a la frotter gênée par la perspicacité de la grand-mère quant à son envie de tout garder pour elle. Lina prit congé de la vieille femme, alla retrouver ses amis et s'assit autour de la table. Ils commandèrent tous un repas copieux. Yaone qui découvrait pour la première fois la façon de manger de Lina et Gourry eut du mal à son concentrer sur son repas. Zelgadis lui avait parlé de ça mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Personne ne parla vraiment, ils avaient tous une grande faim. Lorsque les boissons chaudes de fin de repas arrivèrent Lina se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Bon alors vous deux, vous allez nous dire ce que vous faite là ? Nan parce que je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi on vous retrouve ici ? Et puis j'aimerais surtout savoir qui tu es toi et d'où tu connais ce cher Zelgadis ? »

« Oula Mlle Lina ! Ne vous énervez pas nous allons vous expliquer tout ça dans l'ordre. » répondit Yaone surprise par le débit de parole de la jeune femme.

« Tout d'abord si Mlle Sylphiel est présente c'est uniquement pour m'aider à vous retrouver grâce à ses dons de prêtresse. Elle vous connaît suffisamment bien pour savoir faire ce genre de chose. »

« C'est exact. » renchéri Sylphiel « Maintenant que j'ai emmené Mlle Yaone à bon port je vais rentrer à Sailune. »

« Tu ne reste pas avec nous ? » demanda Gourry.

« Je suis vraiment navrée mais je dois rentrer. Beaucoup de travail m'attend là bas. »

« Passons ça, dis nous d'où tu connais Zel ! »

Yaone leva la tête vers le ciel et posa sa main sur son menton comme pour entrer en réflexion avec elle-même.

« Et bien, ça doit faire un mois maintenant…M. Zelgadis est venu à mon secours alors que j'étais attaquée par des brigands. » Alors qu'elle disait ça elle avait réuni ses mains comme pour faire une prière.

« Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui les a attaqués…t'étais aussi en danger qu'un chat face à une pelote de laine. »

« Rha M. Zelgadis je voulais vous faire passer pour le héros, c'est loupé là… »

« Laisse moi faire sinon je sent que tu vas broder autour et ça va durer des heures ! »

Le jeune homme raconta aux autres comment il avait rencontré Yaone.

« Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai reçu le message d'Amélia me demandant de venir vous voir. »

« Dans les grandes lignes c'est ça. » confirma Yaone.

« Bon et maintenant » reprit Lina « Dis nous pourquoi tu es ici ! »

« J'ai quelque chose à donner à M. Zelgadis. A la base je voulais l'apporter à Sailune et le laisser à Mlle Sylphiel. Mais quand elle m'a dit que vous vous dirigiez vers les nouvelles terres, j'me suis dit que je pourrait vous rejoindre et peut être faire un petit bout de route avec vous. »

« Vous voulez voyager avec nous ? » demanda Amélia.

« Et bien oui, même si ce sont des terres où personne ne pratique aussi bien la magie que nous sommes capable de le faire, je suppose qu'il y a des écrits intéressant. Il y avait de la magie bien avant que la guerre de Koma fasse rage…il y a donc sûrement de vieux parchemins oublié par les peuples de ces contrés. Bien entendu je ne m'imposerais pas si vous préférez être entre vous. »

A ces mots Lina sembla ravie de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se frottait les mains.

« J'aime ta façon de penser ! Elle n'a pas tord il doit y avoir de vieilles magies oubliées, un peu comme l'épée que nous allons chercher. Par contre, tu ne nous as pas dis ce que tu avais apporté pour Zelgadis. »

Yaone tourna la tête vers Sylphiel cherchant un appui de sa part. La prêtresse lui sourit sentant le besoin d'encouragement de sa nouvelle amie. Un peu rassurée elle commença par dire d'un ton extrêmement sérieux :

« Avant toutes choses, j'aimerais que ce que je vais vous montrer ne vous rende pas trop euphorique. Ce n'est qu'une simple bribe d'informations. En aucun cas ça ne saurait être considéré comme _la_ solution. » En terminant sa phrase Yaone avait posé son regard sur Zelgadis avec insistance. Le jeune homme comprit de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Est-ce que c'est… » demanda t'il vivement.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais sorti de sa bourse un document roulé et noué par une simple ficelle. Elle tendit le parchemin à Zelgadis qui lui arracha presque des mains. Il enleva précipitamment la ficelle et déroula le vieux morceau de papier.

« Doucement, » lui précisa Yaone, « c'est vraiment ancien. »

En lisant le papier Zelgadis eut un regard de plus en plus effaré. Il semblait avoir du mal a réaliser ce qu'il était en train de lire.

« J'y crois pas ! C'est pas possible ! Comment… où ? » hurla Zelgadis à l'intention de Yaone. Il lâcha le parchemin qui fut récupéré par Lina qui le lu à son tours avec Amélia. Lorsqu'elle eu fini de lire Lina fondu sur Yaone, la leva de sa chaise en l'attrapant par le cou et se mit à la secouer :

« Explique toi ! »

* * *

**Oui donc non c'est ici là fin hein ! Il me semble que l'on dit "A suivre"**


	7. Clare Bible ? Peut être

« Ayayaya » lui répondit Yaone.

Sylphiel se précipita vers Lina afin de lui faire lâcher prise.

« Enfin Mlle Lina, si vous voulez qu'elle vous réponde ce n'est pas comme ça que vous devez vous y prendre ! Je comprend votre surprise j'ai moi-même eu du mal à y croire. »

« Excuse moi, Sylphiel a raison, mais vois tu ce parchemin… »

« J'vous avais demandé de ne pas être euphorique je le reconnais…mais ça voulait pas dire que vous deviez tenter de m'étouffer Mlle Lina. »

Yaone retourna s'asseoir autour de la table et regarda Zelgadis qui semblait hors de lui. A coté de lui Amélia tentait de le raisonner et de le calmer. Gourry qui se tenait à présent la tête entre les mains finit par crier :

« Je comprend plus rien…mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Je vais tout vous expliquer. » La jeune femme ferma les yeux et commença son récit :

« Vous vous souvenez M. Zelgadis, vous m'aviez parlé de votre _problème_. »

Il acquiesça de la tête en lui disant : « Et tu m'avais même dis ne rien savoir sur ça… »

« C'est exact, enfin du moins ça l'était à ce moment là. Après votre départ je me suis rendu dans une petite ville composée exclusivement de guildes de magiciens spécialisées dans la magie Chamanique Terrestre, en d'autres termes ils font des golems. Il y a de nombreux temples là bas dans lesquels je ne pensais pas trouver grand-chose m'intéressant vu que je ne suis pas une adepte des golems. Mais je suis quelqu'un de nature curieuse et j'ai donc été voir dedans. Les deux premiers ne m'ont strictement rien apporté. »

La jeune femme marqua une pause et porta sa main à son cou et tira sur le collier dissimulé sous sa tunique. Un pendentif fait d'une pierre blanche entourée par un liseré d'argent sur lequel étaient gravé des écritures pendait au bout de la chaîne. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que tous, excepté Sylphiel, étaient pendus à ses mots et attendaient la suite. Elle commanda d'autres tasses de thé et une part gâteau pour chacun d'entre eux.

« Bah vas y continue on t'écoute ! »

La jeune femme enleva son collier et le posa sur la table. Elle le fixa du regard et continua son histoire :

« Quand je suis entrée dans le troisième temple ce collier s'est mit à briller. C'est la première fois en vingt ans que je le voyais faire ça. J'ai comme senti qu'il m'indiquait un endroit précis du temple. J'y suis donc allée. Je suis arrivée devant une sorte de plaque en marbre et là, le temple a explosé. J'ai juste eu le temps de me protéger de l'explosion et des décombres qui me sont retombé dessus. Pas la peine de me demander ce qui s'est passé je n'en sais rien. Parmi les décombres qui sont retombé, les deux parchemins sont tombés dans mes mains. »

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause en relevant la tête au ciel. « C'est étrange, j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me les mettais dans la main… » murmura t'elle pour elle-même mais étant très bien entendu de Lina et Zelgadis qui avaient l'ouie fine. Aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire là-dessus.

« Après avoir lu les parchemins, j'ai tout de suite pensé à M. Zelgadis. J'ai interrogé les magiciens de cette ville et j'ai fouillé tous les temples dans les moindres recoins. Malheureusement je n'ai rien trouvé de plus que ça. Je suis partie de la ville en empruntant les documents…»

« Attendez une minute ! » l'interrompit Amélia « Qu'entendez vous par _fouiller dans les moindres recoins_ et par _emprunter_ ? »

Yaone vit le visage d'Amélia se figer où seule une veine temporale battait la mesure.

« Eh bien… »répondit elle gênée « Comment dire…disons que j'ai refais le phénomène qui s'était produit dans le troisième temple…et, hum, pour l'emprunt…on va dire que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le restituer surtout que j'ai pas demandé si je pouvais les prendre… »

En disant cela la jeune femme eu un rire que l'ont pouvait qualifier d'idiot. Amélia se leva de sa chaise.

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez détruit la ville et volé ces pages ! Ce n'est pas bien Mlle Yaone, ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable ! Je ne peux laisser passer de tels actes et… »

Yaone cessa de rire et reprit un air sérieux :

« Et quoi ? Vous vouliez que je fasse quoi à la place ? Que je rende les documents et que j'oublie ce que je venais de voir ? Que je ne vienne pas prévenir M. Zelgadis ? Que pensez vous qu'ils auraient fait si j'avais demandé poliment de leur emprunter ça ? Vous pensez que j'ai mal agis, mais vous tous qu'auriez vous fait à ma place ? » en disant tout cela la jeune femme avait gardé un calme olympien par rapport aux questions qu'elle posait.

Lina et Zelgadis répondirent en même temps : « Sûrement la même chose… »

Amélia se rassit et ne pu qu'hocher la tête.

« Dites les amis, y'a quoi sur ce document qui a l'air de tellement vous perturber ? J'ai beau le lire je ne comprend pas bien ce que c'est, il est compliqué. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai que pour toi Gourry ça doit ressembler à du charabia. Je vais t'expliquer de façon claire. C'est un bout de manuscrit de la Clare Bible sur lequel est expliqué comment faire pour _défaire_ une chimère tel que Zelgadis. »

« Attend Lina, tu veux dire qu'on va pouvoir rendre son corps à Zelgadis ? »

« Non ! » interrompit Yaone. « Ce n'est qu'un bout d'explication, qui dans cet état ne sert pas à grand-chose. De plus, ce n'est pas un manuscrit de la Clare Bible…c'est antérieur. » Elle se tourna vers Zelgadis. « Je suis désolée de ne pas pourvoir vous apporter de meilleures nouvelles… »

« Tu plaisante là ! Ce truc me prouve que c'est possible ! T'imagine même pas combien _ça_ c'est important ! Mais comment sais tu que c'est plus vieux que la Clare Bible ? »

« Je vous l'ai dis, avant de tout casser dans la ville, » Elle senti le regard accusateur d'Amélia mais n'y preta pas attention. « j'ai interrogé les habitants et le prêtre du temple m'a dit que ce document étaient chez eux depuis avant la guerre de Koma. C'est aussi pour ça que j'aimerais venir avec vous dans le sud, je pense que c'est le meilleur endroit pour trouver ce qui manque. J'ai envie de savoir le fin mot de cette histoire ! »

« Je comprend » lui dit Lina « Tu es en droit de vouloir venir, après tout ce sont tes parchemins, tu n'étais pas obligé de nous les montrer. D'ailleurs, si je ne me trompe pas tu n'as vu Zel que pendant une demi journée n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi tant de dévouement pour lui ? » dit elle en lui rendant les manuscrits que Yaone rangea dans sa bourse.

« A cause des ses yeux… »

« Hein ? Comprend pas ! »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre Mlle Lina. » dit doucement Sylphiel.

« Pfff ! » souffla Lina « Si tu le dit Sylphiel. Bien… »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase et fut interrompu par une voix familière.

« Vous êtes là les amis. Quelle journée fatigante n'est ce pas ? » Le jeune homme s'assit entre Sylphiel et Amélia comme s'il avait été invité à le faire.

« Xellos ! » s'écrièrent les autres. « Mais qu'est ce que tu viens encore faire là ? »

« Prendre un bon thé bien sur ! »

« Excusez moi » fit Yaone en s'adressant au dernier arrivé « Vous êtes Xellos…le démon ? »

« C'est lui ! » répondit Lina « Un problème ? »

« Vous avez changé d'apparence dernièrement ? »

« Non, j'ai toujours été comme ça » répondit il surpris par la demande de la jeune femme.

Yaone se tourna vers Zelgadis en poussant un cri de surprise et le pointa du doigt.

« M. Zelgadis, vous m'avez menti !! »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » la chimère se leva « Je vais me coucher, Bonne nuit ! » Et il fila rapidement par l'escalier. Il fut suivi par Gourry qui dormait dans la même chambre que lui. « Attend moi ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mlle Yaone ? » demanda Amélia.

« M. Zelgadis m'avait donné une description assez fidèle de vous tous. Je savais à quoi vous ressembliez. Mais là… »

Lina paru intéressé par la conversation, plus qu'elle ne l'était par le manuscrit.

« On peut savoir comment Zel nous a décrit ? » demanda t'elle en faisant cligner plusieurs fois ses yeux.

« Heu, oui si vous voulez. Il a décrit Mlle Amélia comme étant une jeune princesse éprise de justice utilisatrice de magie blanche et astrale. M. Gourry comme un guerrier redoutable à l'épée mais qui n'en avait plus. Mlle Sylphiel comme une prêtresse très douée en magie blanche et enfin vous Mlle Lina comme une très puissante sorcière, extrêmement douée en magie noire et d'une intelligence bien supérieure aux autres. En ce qui concerne vos physiques, je vous ai tout de suite reconnu donc il a été a peu près fidèle à ce que vous êtes en réalité. Mais pour lui… »

« Hum qu'a t'il dit sur moi ? »

La jeune femme paru un peu gênée de répondre. « Aucune importance ! »

« Mais si ! Mais si ! » renchéri Lina qui semblait satisfaite de la petite description qui avait été faite pour elle. « C'est très intéressant ! »

Yaone plongea son regard dan son thé et commença d'une fois un peu faiblarde :

« Enfoiré et déchet sont les deux mots qu'il a posé a toute les phrases le concernant. Il a parlé d'un crapaud. Grand, très maigre, quasiment édenté et le reste des dents gâtés, sentant mauvais, habillé avec des loques,… »

« Tu devrais t'arrêter là. » lui dit Lina riant à moitié.

Yaone releva la tête et vit le démon avec le sourcil tremblant qui répétait « Déchet, moi un déchet » sans arrêt.

La jeune femme fut inquiétée par son comportement.

« J'vous assure M. Xellos vous ne ressemblez pas du tout a ça. J'avais presque peur de vous rencontrer un jour. Mais je dois bien avouer que là ce n'est pas le cas. »

« En fait, quand il est en colère c'est assez proche de ça. » se moqua Lina.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de me dire ça Mlle Lina. » couina le démon.

Lina se mit à rire bruyamment devant lui. Elle fut tirée par Amélia vers les escaliers.

« Je pense que vous êtes fatiguée Mlle Lina, il est temps d'aller vous coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde. »

« Améliaaaa, je commençais à me détendre là… »

« Et bien dans vote lit vous aurez tout loisir de le faire. »

« D'accord, on y va. Vous devriez faire de même, demain on part tôt. »

« On fini notre thé et on y va » lui répondit Sylphiel.

Les jeunes femmes se saluèrent de la main. Yaone se tourna ensuite vers le démon.

« Je suis vraiment désolée M. Xellos, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ravie de vous rencontrer ! »

Elle lui tendit sa main. Le démon fut surprit de son attitude mais lui sera la main et se remis à sourire comme à son habitude.

« Mlle Yaone ? La description de Mlle Lina est elle fidèle à ce que M. Zelgadis a dit ? »

« Ahem…pas vraiment j'ai un peu amplifié. M. Zelgadis m'avait dit qu'elle était un peu imbue d'elle-même, alors je me suis dis qu'un compliment ou deux ne feraient pas de mal. »

La prêtresse se mit à rire.

« Ça s'est plutôt bien passé Mlle Yaone. » indiqua Sylphiel.

«Vous trouvez » répondit elle en se massant le cou légèrement sensibilisé par les secousses de la rousse.

« Oui, Mlle Lina a accepté votre demande d'accompagnement et M. Zelgadis semble content de la nouvelle. »

« Oui vous avez raison, en tout cas je vous remercie de m'avoir conduite jusqu'ici. C'était vraiment gentil de votre part. Même si je ne vous aurais pas demandé si j'avais su que ça vous chagrinerait tant. »

« Comment ça ? De quoi parlez vous ? »

« De votre attachement pour M. Gourry et du fait que cela vous attriste de le voir avec Mlle Lina. » lança de but en blanc Xellos.

Entendant ça Sylphiel se mit à rougir violement.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça ainsi mais c'est bien résumé. Et ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations comme ça ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Mlle Yaone je suis… »

La prêtresse fut interrompue par un changement dans sa vision. Tout autour d'elle devint plus sombre, la lumière tirait sur le violet.

« Qu'est ce que… »

« Une barrière de démon. » confirma Yaone.

En regardant la salle Sylphiel constata qu'elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux dans la pièce. Un rire sinistre s'éleva alors dans les airs.

« Comme on se retrouve Mesdemoiselles les enquiquineuses. »

Le démon apparut alors et les deux jeunes femmes comprirent ce qu'il se passait.

« Vous êtes venu prendre votre revanche M. le démon ? » lui demanda doucement Sylphiel.

« Exactement ! Je vais me débarrasser de vous ! Tout ce passait si bien jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. » Il leur lança une flèche noire qui fut absorbée par un bouclier. « Encore cette protection…c'est agaçant à la fin. »

« Désolée, mais je n'aime pas les piqûres. Mlle Sylphiel j'assure votre défense hésitez pas à l'attaquer ! »

« Bien ! Flare Arrow ! »

Une sorte de carotte apparu et alla se planter dans ce qui devait être le front du démon de fumée. Celui-ci ne pris pas la peine d'esquiver le sort et se mit à rire.

« Mlle Sylphiel… »

« Oui ? » demanda Sylphiel gênée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Yaone dont le sourcil tremblait à présent comme celui de Xellos lorsqu'il avait entendu le mot déchet.

« Je suis désolée » dit elle en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol. « Je suis une spécialiste des sorts de magie blanche mais je ne connais pas encore bien les attaques que l'ont peut faire avec les autres sortes de magie. Parfois j'y arrive mais souvent ça rate comme à l'instant. »

« Je vois, ce n'est pas grave, on va juste inverser les rôles même si je dois avouer que je ne suis pas non plus une grande experte. »

Sylphiel se releva et se tint prête à agir. Yaone lança un Elmekia Lance vers le démon qui se contenta de se cacher dans le plan astral afin d'esquiver l'attaque qui détruisit une parti de la salle de restaurant. Il se retrouva alors derrière les deux jeunes femmes qui furent surprise de le trouver à cet endroit. Elle eurent juste le temps de reculer afin d'esquiver l'attaque du démon. Yaone recommença une autre attaque avec un Fireball vers le démon qui disparu encore laissant passer la boule de feu qui détruisit une autre partie de la pièce. Le démon se retrouva encore une fois derrière les deux jeunes femmes qui esquivèrent une fois de plus l'attaque de Enenra grâce au bouclier de Sylphiel.

« Merci. » dit Yaone en s'adressant au démon qui ne comprit pas.

_Roi régnant sur les âmes gelées_

« Si vous pensez m'avoir avec ça vous vous trompez. » Il disparu a nouveau dans le plan Astral.

_Accorde moi la colère du gel __  
__DYNAST BREATH !_

Lorsque le démon réapparu il fut surpris de se retrouver enchaîné dans le sort de glace.

« Comment ? » eut il le temps de dire avant d'être complètement immobilisé.

« C'est simple » lui dit Yaone « Vous manquez d'originalité dans vos déplacements. Je savais donc où vous alliez réapparaître, j'ai juste eu à concentrer mon sort sur cette zone. De plus grâce à votre disparition vous m'avez laissez le temps d'incanter. Donc vraiment M. le démon…Merci. »

« Parfait ! » lui dit Sylphiel « Je vais pouvoir le détruire grâce au Drag Slave ! »

« QUOI ! » hurla Yaone « Vous êtes pas fichu de nous faire un Flare Arrow correct et là vous me dites que vous allez faire un Drag Slave ! »

« Oui, c'est le seul sort d'attaque que je sache faire parfaitement et à coup sur. » répondit elle en souriant timidement.

« Vous êtes étonnante Mlle Sylphiel ! Je vous en pris faite donc ça. »

« D'accord, c'est parti… »

« Je vous déconseille de faire ça… » lança une voix derrière les jeunes femmes qui ne surent pas de suite de qui il s'agissait. Elles se retournèrent et virent Xellos sirotant son thé à la place où elles l'avaient laissé.

« M. Xellos ! Que faite vous là ? »

« Je m'ennuyais seul devant cette tasse, alors je suis venue voir ce que vous faisiez. »

« Et pourquoi je ne dois pas faire de Drag Slave ? »

« Vous allez détruire tout le bâtiment si vous faite ça. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Yaone « On est dans une barrière ça n'aura pas d'incidence sur le monde réel ! »

Le démon ouvrit les yeux.

« Non… mais en fait, oui ! Dans ce cas…»


	8. Et si virtuel rejoignait réel ?

« Expliquez vous M. Xellos, pourquoi ne dois je pas faire de Drag Slave ? »

« Si vous tenez à garder votre très cher M. Gourry en vie, il serait mieux de trouver une autre solution. »

« En quoi ça concerne M. Gourry ?» demanda Yaone perplexe.

« Voyez vous, si vous faite un Drag Slave, cela va certes tuer notre ami ici présent mais aussi toutes personnes se trouvant dans la zone d'effet du sort. »

« Mais c'est impossible, le démon a créé une barrière, tout ce qui se passe dans celle-ci n'est pas répercuté dans notre monde ! »

« C'est vrai…mais uniquement si le démon survit. Dans le cas présent, si vous tué Enenra, le Drag Slave aura le même effet que si vous l'utilisiez sans barrière. Vos amis vont donc mourir de vos propres mains. »

Sylphiel écarquilla ses yeux et s'écroula au sol. La demoiselle réalisa qu'elle avait failli tuer la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et se mit à pleurer. Yaone s'accroupit près d'elle afin de la consoler en lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait rien fait et que Gourry se portait très bien.

« Et vous M. Xellos, vous êtes puissant. N'avez-vous pas un sort qui pourrait le détruire sans tout réduire à néant ici ? » demanda Sylphiel en sanglotant.

« Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir. Sinon mon patron ne va pas être content. »

« C'est ça que tu appelle ne pas intervenir…Xellos…sale traître. »

La glace qui entourait le démon commençait à fondre laissant tout loisir à ce dernier de parler.

« Je n'aide pas. J'informe ! » Il marqua une pause. « Quel thé délicieux…» Le démon retrouva son air enjoué et referma ses yeux. Yaone porta sa main sur son front en entendant les derniers mots de Xellos, qu'elle considérait comme inapproprié à la situation et reprit la conversation :

« Vous, veuillez ne pas nous interrompre ! » La jeune femme posa la main, qui était précédemment sur son front, au sol.

« Van Leil ! »

Une multitude de serpentins de glace allèrent s'enrouler autour d'Enenra afin de consolider la cage qui commençait à fondre. Sylphiel se releva en séchant ses larmes.

« Mlle Yaone, vous ne pourrez pas le maintenir là dedans éternellement. Nous devons trouver un moyens de l'exterminer et vite ! Vous ne connaissez pas quelque chose qui pourrait remplacer le Drag Slave…tout en étant moins dévastateur. »

« Non, on ne va pas pouvoir le tuer. »

« Quoi ? Vous non plus vous ne savez pas faire ça… »

« Là n'est pas le problème, regardez autour de nous l'état de la pièce. »

La prêtresse regarda et vit qu'elle était partiellement détruite.

« Je ne comprend pas, où voulez vous en venir ? »

« M. Xellos a dit que si on le tuait tout ce qu'y s'est passé dans la barrière serait irrémédiablement répercuté dans notre monde comme si cette barrière n'avait jamais été créée. Vous souvenez vous qu'il y avait des gens dans cette salle aux endroits pulvérisés ? »

Sylphiel réalisa ce que son amie venait de lui dire, la mort d'Enenra revenait à condamner ces gens. Yaone s'assit sur la table à coté de Xellos et posa l'un de ses pieds sur une chaise.

« Il faut donc trouver autre chose. Un moyen de sortir d'ici sans le tuer, et bien sur sans que lui ne nous tue. »

La jeune femme releva une fois de plus la tête vers le ciel afin de réfléchir. A contrario, Sylphiel baissa la sienne et joignit ses mains comme pour une prière. Au bout de quelques secondes Yaone claqua des doigts.

« C'est ça ! »

Elle repoussa la chaise qui servait d'appui à son pied, qui alla se mettre sous la prison de glace. Sylphiel l'a vit se précipiter derrière le comptoir à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Que vous arrive t'il Mlle Yaone ? » s'inquiéta la prêtresse.

« De la craie, il doit bien y avoir de la craie pour écrire les menus sur les ardoises ! » La jeune femme ouvrait tous les tiroirs. « Ahah trouvée ! »

« Mlle Yaone…il me semble que ce n'est pas le moment pour faire des dessins… »

Yaone était à présent accroupie à coté de la chaise qu'elle avait envoyée sous le démon.

« Sisi, y'a jamais eu meilleurs moment ! M. Xellos, la place que vous occupé est bien la même que celle que vous occupiez hors de la barrière n'est ce pas ? »

« En effet, mais je ne … » le démon semblait intrigué par la question.

« C'est donc la chaise de Mlle Sylphiel. »

Xellos se remit à sourire. « Je comprend. »

Sylphiel vit alors Yaone dessiner un pentacle sur l'assise de la chaise dans lequel elle mit quelques symboles magiques. Son visage s'éclaira.

« Vous être en train de faire un scellé ! »

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de faire son dessin, il commença à rayonner et absorba le démon au dessus. Yaone se replaça à peu près à l'endroit d'où elles avaient disparu en tirant Sylphiel vers elle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas M. le démon. » dit elle joyeusement avant que la barrière ne s'estompe. « Je ne vous laisserait pas très longtemps là dedans ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes réapparurent dans l'auberge. Sylphiel fut rassurer de voir que rien n'avait changé. Elles se rassirent toutes deux mais Yaone prit soin d'échanger leurs chaises. Personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de leurs absences. Sylphiel demanda à son amie si elle savait pourquoi.

« Hum, il me semble que le temps dans une barrière démoniaque est accéléré. En gros, quelques secondes ici donne des minutes ou peut être des heures là bas. C'est un sujet que je ne maîtrise pas bien. En tout cas, les gens n'ont pas eu le temps de nous voir disparaître, ou alors ils sont trop imbibés d'alcool pour voir quoi que ce soit. »

« Qu'allons nous faire pour le scellé ? »

« Tout d'abord, je vais devoir acheter la chaise…je ne peux pas la laisser ici, si jamais quelqu'un venait à casser l'assise, le scellé ne tiendrait plus. » La jeune femme se leva et alla vers le patron du bar.

« Dites moi, combien coûte ce genre de chaise magnifique que vous avez là ? »

« Une chaise ? Pourquoi cela vous intéresse t'il ? »

« J'viens de vous le dire, elle est magnifique, j'en veut une pour chez moi ! »

L'aubergiste regarda la chaise en bois, qui était vraiment d'une confection sommaire. Il regarda la jeune femme avec un air suspicieux. « Cent pièces d'or ! »

« Heu dites moi l'ami, vous essayeriez pas de me rouler là ? »

« Vous la voulez n'est ce pas ? C'est cent pièces d'or ou je ne la vent pas ! »

Yaone sorti de sa bourse à contrecœurs les pièces d'or et retourna s'asseoir près de Sylphiel dépitée d'avoir perdu tant d'argent. Une serveuse s'approcha des jeunes femmes et leurs demanda d'un ton sévère :

« Laquelle de vous deux paye pour le monsieur qui est parti ? »

« Quel monsieur ? » demanda Sylphiel.

« Celui avec la canne, il a prit deux thés et une part de gâteau. Il est parti sans payer, étant donné que vous étiez assises à sa table je suppose que vous le connaissez. C'est à vous de régler pour votre ami si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis mesdemoiselles. »

Sylphiel s'affola et regarda dans sa propre bourse et se mit a rougir de honte.

« Je crains de ne pas avoir assez pour tout payer…c'est vous Mlle Yaone qui vous occupiez de payer mes frais en échange de mon aide pour retrouver M. Zelgadis. Si j'avais su j'aurais pris plus que ça… »

La tête de Yaone s'enfonça dans la table et l'une de ses mains remonta une poigné de pièces qu'elle déposa à coté de sa tête.

« Disons que c'est pour le renseignement qu'il nous a fourni à propos de la barrière. J'espère que ça suffit ! » bafouilla t'elle dans le bois.

La serveuse prit l'argent et paru satisfaite. Les deux jeunes femmes convirent qu'elles parleraient de tout ce qui venait de se passer avec Lina et les autres et montèrent se coucher en prenant soin de ne pas oublier la chaise si chèrement acquise.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se retrouva autour du petit déjeuner. Sylphiel expliqua aux autres leur bataille de la veille.

« Donc si je comprend bien, y'a un démon là dedans ! » dit Lina en montrant l'assise de la chaise débarrassée du dossier et des pieds.

« C'est exact. » lui répondit Yaone. « Lorsque nous serons hors de la ville et dans un coin isolé je détruirais ce morceau de bois afin de libérer M. Enenra ! »

« Et t'as un plan d'action pour te débarrasser de lui ? » demanda Zelgadis

« Absolument pas ! Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir après sa libération. Il ne va pas être content c'est tout ce que je peux prévoir. »

Même s'ils semblaient tous surpris par la déclaration insouciante de Yaone, Amélia finit par dire :

« On a pas grand-chose à craindre de toute façon, si Mlles Sylphiel et Yaone ont réussi à le maîtriser partiellement à deux, il ne fera pas le poids face à nous tous. »

« Puisque ça semble bon comme ça pour tout le monde, on devrait y aller. » fit remarquer Lina.

Ils se levèrent tous et sortirent de l'Auberge du Lion d'Argent. Ils furent stupéfait de trouver une ville effervescente. La veille tout était si calme et triste, en une nuit elle avait été métamorphosée.

« C'est grâce à vous jeunes gens. Le message est rapidement passé après votre retour chez nous. »

La dame agée de la veille était là, assise sur un banc non loin.

« Merci à vous tous !» leurs dit elle avant de se lever et de partir.

Sylphiel rappela alors à ses amis qu'elle ne venait pas avec eux pour la suite du voyage. Lina lui demanda une énième fois si elle était sûre de son choix. Sylphiel lui répondit affirmativement de la tête. La prêtresse leur dit adieu et se retourna afin de partir vers Sailune.

Une main sur son poignet la retint. Elle regarda la personne qui en était propriétaire et vit alors Yaone lui tendre une petite bourse d'argent.

« Hier soir vous avez dit qu'il ne vous restait pas assez pour payer la note, là dedans il y a de quoi tenir jusqu'à votre retour chez vous. »

« Mlle Yaone, c'est trop… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'argent ça va ça vient, c'est fait pour être dépensé. Et puis j'avais prévu que notre voyage serait plus long que ça, je ne pensais pas que nous retrouverions si vite M. Zelgadis et les autres. J'ai donc de l'argent en trop par rapport à mes prévisions. »

« Attend une minute toi ! T'insinue qu'on est lent pour voyager, c'est ça ? » cria Lina

« Hum…Vous êtes partie il y a un peu plus de deux semaines pour arriver ici. Mlle Sylphiel et moi avons mit cinq jours pour faire le même trajet. Donc disons que effectivement, nous n'avons pas le même rythme. »

« Rhaaaaaaaaaa, t'es gonflée ! Venez les amis, on avance sinon on va être en retard sur _madame_. »

Lina parti furieuse de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre suivis par ses amis qui tentaient de la calmer. Sylphiel et Yaone se mirent à rire. La prêtresse accepta l'argent en promettant qu'un jour elle lui rendrait. La prêtresse se mit en route sous le regard de sa nouvelle amie. Cette dernière se décida à suivre les autres déjà loin devant avançant au rythme de Lina qui marchait bien plus vite que d'habitude en criant des insanités sur la jeune femme. Yaone serra contre elle le morceau de bois où était scellé Enenra en l'entourant de ses bras comme elle aurait pu le faire avec quelque chose qu'elle chérissait. Sentant que ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de rejoindre les autres elle marcha ainsi derrière tout en regardant le ciel radieux qui annonçai qu'une bonne journée débutait.

Lina fini par se calmer et ralentir un peu. Voyant que Yaone ne les rejoignait pas elle en profita pour poser une question aux autres : « Dites moi franchement, vous en pensez quoi de cette fille ? »

Amélia fut la première à lui répondre :

« En ce qui me concerne, Je la trouve plutôt sympathique…même si elle a détruit un village…après tout Mlle Lina cela vous arrive souvent et je vous aime bien malgré tout. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Amélia. » renchéri Gourry « Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait se méfier d'elle, elle a l'air gentille. »

« Xellos aussi avait l'air gentil. » Fit remarquer Zelgadis « Et pourtant il nous a eu comme des bleus. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du même style que ce démon. Après tout elle est venue m'apporter un renseignement précieux. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu poses cette question Lina. Moi aussi quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, il y a quelque chose qui ne m'a interpellé. »

« Y'a aussi un truc qui me gène chez elle, comme si elle avait un secret la concernant. Surtout lorsqu'elle a parlé du moment où elle a acquis les parchemins. Malgré tout, elle a l'air sincère quand elle parle de t'aider. »

« Et alors ? Vous pensez qu'elle a un secret sur son passé ? Si on regarde bien chacun de notre côté on est pas tout blanc non plus ! Alors faudrait peut être voir à ne pas juger les gens sur un simple sentiment ! »

Les mots étaient sortis rapidement de la bouche d'Amélia. Le fait que ce soit elle qui parle de ne pas juger hâtivement fut une stupéfaction pour tous. Mais elle n'avait pas tord, cela ne servait à rien de faire des extrapolations sur un simple ressenti pensa Lina.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient Yaone, seule, regardait fixement le petit groupe attendant le bon moment pour les rejoindre.

« Bonjour, Mlle Yaone ! »

La jeune femme stoppa sa marche et eut un mouvement de côté voulant esquiver celui qui venait de parler de derrière elle.

« Oh M. Xellos, c'est vous…j'ai eu une peur bleue. Ce n'est pas bien d'apparaître comme ça. »

« Excusez moi, ce n'était pas le but. Vous n'êtes pas avec les autres ? »

« Pas tant qu'ils parleront de moi. Il me semble qu'ils discutent pour savoir s'ils doivent oui ou non me faire confiance. »

« Tiens, quelque chose pourrait leur faire penser qu'ils doivent vous craindre ? »

Yaone regarda le démon, consternée.

« Je n'ai rien d'un ennemi…je ne pensais pas avoir l'air louche pourtant. » Elle fit une moue déçue et souffla un grand coup. « Enfin ce n'est pas bien grave, je suis sûre qu'ils feront le bon choix. »

La jeune femme regarda l'endroit où elle venait de s'arrêter. Une grande clairière verdoyante et fleurie s'étalait devant elle.

« Ici, ce sera bien ! » Elle sorti du chemin suivit par Xellos et commença à marcher en direction de la clairière. Elle se retourna soudainement vers le démon.

« Au fait ! Pourriez vous me rendre mon bijou, s'il vous plait ? »

« Ah oui, le pendentif ! J'étais venu vous le rendre. Comment savez vous que c'est moi qui l'ai ? »

« Il était sur la table avant que je ne disparaisse dans la barrière. Il avait disparu en même temps que vous lorsque nous en sommes sorti. J'en ai donc tiré des conclusions. Pourquoi l'avez-vous prit ? »

« Pour vous le garder, je ne savais pas combien de temps vous mettriez pour sortir de là. Au bout d'un moment votre disparition se serait vue, et votre pendentif des Dragons resté sans surveillance aurait sûrement fini dans la poche d'un des clients…dites moi, pourquoi vous éloignez-vous du chemin ? »

« Ah oui, je dois faire ça avant toutes choses. Mlle Lina ! »

Entendant son nom Lina se retourna et vit Yaone lui faire signe et lui indiquer la clairière.

« C'est bien comme endroit, non ? » cria Yaone à l'intention des autres qui étaient devant. Elle se retourna vers Xellos. « Avez-vous un peu de temps devant vous ? »

« Heu, oui. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Il faut qu'on s'occupe de ça. » dit elle en secouant l'assise en bois. « Pourriez vous attendre ici ? Vous me rendrez mon pendentif après, si ça ne vous gêne pas. »

Le démon paru étonné mais consenti à la demande de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas de raison de ne pas le faire et il serait distrait par la bataille. Pendant que Yaone avait parlé avec Xellos, Lina et les autres s'étaient rendus au milieu de la clairière. Ils furent vite rejoints par la jeune femme qui lança en l'air le morceau de bois :

« M. Gourry à vous de jouer ! »

Le blond dégaina son épée de son fourreau et trancha l'assise en bois en deux. Le démon sorti quasiment immédiatement.


	9. Chemin faisant

Ils s'attendaient tous à une attaque mais le démon disparu aussitôt libéré. Le groupe patienta un moment avant de constater que rien ne se passait.

« Ben quoi ? » fit Lina « Il est parti ? »

« On dirait bien Mlle Lina » lui répondit Amélia.

Lina se dressa fièrement en posant ses mains sur sa taille.

« C'est normal…il a eu peur de moi, c'est certain ! Il a reconnu la grande et magnifique sorcière que j'étais et a préféré fuir…je suis plus coriace que certaines personnes…»

Yaone entendant ça, comprenant qu'elle parlait d'elle, se dirigea vers la rousse prête à lui assener un coup mais s'arrêta brusquement poussée par Gourry qui trancha dans le vide avec son épée.

« Oh, je suis surpris que vous ayez pu prévoir mon attaque ! » s'exclama Enenra confondu mais restant caché dans le plan Astral.

« L'intuition de Gourry est sans faille, c'est une de ses grandes qualités. » répondit Lina « Tu vas rester dissimulé longtemps ? »

« J'ai bien retenu la leçon d'hier. Je ne suis pas près de me faire emprisonner de nouveau. »

« Fallait s'en douter, il est moins bête que ce que je pensais. » rétorqua Zelgadis

Yaone qui était toujours assise au sol semblait réfléchir profondément. Elle se releva doucement et se mit au milieu des autres.

« Mlle Amélia puis je compter sur votre protection ? J'ai besoin de temps. »

Amélia hocha de la tête afin de donner son accord sans comprendre pourquoi on lui demandait ça. Yaone leva ses bras devant elle. Les autres virent une boule de lumière bleue apparaître dans ses mains. Des filaments sortirent par milliers et s'allongèrent tout autours du petit groupe. Gourry compara la vision à une méduse.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Lina qui ne connaissait pas ce sort.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Yaone semblait concentrée et déconnectée du monde. Son regard était vide, comme aurait pu l'être celui d'une simple poupée. Amélia comprit pourquoi elle demandait de l'aide. La jeune femme n'était plus en état de faire autre chose que son sort. Pendant que Yaone paraissait réunir son pouvoir dans ses mains, Enenra tenta d'attaquer plusieurs fois sans succès.

« C'est un combat qui peut durer longtemps comme ça. » fit remarquer Zelgadis « Tant qu'il sera dans son plan on ne pourra rien lui faire, et il n'ouvre pas assez longtemps les failles lorsqu'il nous attaque pour qu'on puisse déterminer d'où il va venir. Ce qui empêche Lina d'utiliser la Ragna Blade. »

« Et l'autre qui dort à coté ! » s'énerva Lina « Tu pourrais aider au lieu de faire je sais pas quoi ! »

« Il me semble que c'est ce qu'elle fait Mlle Lina. » répliqua Amélia d'un ton peu assuré. « Enfin j'espère… »

« Ça devient ennuyeux ici, pourquoi ne vous laisseriez vous pas tuer, ça simplifierait tout. De toute façon vous ne tiendrez plus très longtemps vos défenses. »

« Je l'ai. » fit Yaone.

« Hein ? » grogna Lina

Les filaments se dirigèrent tous en un même point et formèrent un bloc compact.

« Je ne peux pas le maintenir longtemps là dedans ! » continua la fille aux cheveux violets.

« Van Leil » s'exclamèrent Amélia et Zelgadis en même temps. La masse fut recouverte d'une couche épaisse de glace. Yaone lâcha prise, retrouva un regard normal et souri à Lina.

« Y'a plus qu'à utiliser votre Drag Slave sur lui ! »

« Je vais devoir utiliser un Drag Slave amplifié…le normal n'a pas eu l'effet que je souhaitais sur lui hier. »

Tout le monde s'éloigna à une distance respectable.

Lina commença l'incantation qui faisait s'activer ses quatre pierres des ténèbres.

_Seigneurs des quatre dimensions,  
Je vous prête serment, __  
__Et que toute votre puissance, __  
__Me rende plus forte._

Les talismans se mirent à briller permettant à Lina d'utiliser le Drag Slave de façon amplifié.

_Plus sombre que le crépuscule,_

_Plus rouge que le sang,_

_Dans la spirale du temps,  
Au nom des ténèbres, __  
__Je jure à présent d'anéantir, __  
__Toutes les créatures du mal, __  
__Qui se dressent devant moi, __  
__DRAGON SLAVE !_

Une gigantesque explosion se produisit obligeant les magiciens à utiliser un mur de protection pour ne pas être envoyé quelques mètres plus loin vu l'ampleur du sort. Une fois le calme revenue et la poussière disparue le groupe regarda l'endroit. Un énorme cratère était à présent à la place de la clairière.

« Dommage, c'était une belle vue. » nota Amélia.

Lina se tourna vers Yaone et l'attrapa par le col.

« T'aurais pas pu nous dire ce que tu faisais au lieu de réaliser des trucs en douce ?! Et puis d'abord c'était quoi ce sort ? »

« C'est un sort de recherche. Et vous le dire avant revenait à révéler ses intentions à votre ennemi. » répondit la voix de Xellos.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? » s'énerva Lina sans lâcher la jeune femme.

« Eh bien, c'est une déduction. Mais si vous voulez plus de renseignements vous devriez commencer par lâcher votre amie, elle commence à avoir une couleur inquiétante non ? »

Lina retourna son regard sur la jeune femme et vit son visage devenir bleu pale. Elle lâcha précipitamment la jeune femme, s'excusant tout en lui tapotant la tête.

« Mlle Lina ! » cria Amélia « Vous êtes un peu trop brusque avec elle. Ça fait deux fois que vous tentez de l'étouffer. »

« En même temps, elle se défend pas… »

« Puisque vous insistez… »

Lina senti quelque chose lui attraper le pied. « Mono Volt ! » La sorcière se prit une électrocution qui la fit tomber à la renverse.

« Lina, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Gourry.

Lina se mit en position assise l'air ahuri. « Oui ça va, ne t'en fait pas pour si peu. » Lina voulu se venger de la jeune femme mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage fatigué Yaone elle se ravisa. Elle se contenta de reposer sa question sur le sort employé.

« C'est bien un sort de recherche. Il utilise la magie astrale condensée pour produire les fils que vous avez vus. Il me faut beaucoup de concentration pour pouvoir le faire. Il ne consomme que très peu de magie mais est très instable, la moindre parole de ma part réduit ma probabilité de trouver ce que je cherche. Il permet en l'occurrence de trouver un démon caché dans le plan astral proche mais ça ne fonctionne que pour les démons de seconds ordres et dans des conditions précises. Ne me demandez pas de trouver l'un des cinq grand démons, c'est impossible. »

« De second ordre…mais tu as trouvé Enenra avec ce sort, c'est pourtant pas un petit démon. » affirma Zelgadis

« Vous pensez que c'est un démon de rang élevé ? » demanda Yaone

« Bah oui, il a résisté à mon Drag Slave, seul les démons puissant peuvent le faire. »

« Résisté…je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce terme, je dirais même qu'il n'était pas bien fort. Il a simplement esquivé une partie du sort en se protégeant derrière son compagnon. Je ne suis pas capable de trouver des démons de rangs supérieurs et encore moins de les sceller. »

Lina se mit à réfléchir. « Tu as peut être raison. »

« J'ai rien compris ! » finit par dire Gourry.

« Rassurez vous M. Gourry » lui chuchota Amélia « Moi non plus ! »

Zelgadis semblait un peu perplexe fasse à l'explication. Seule Lina avait bien comprit ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. Xellos se pencha entre Gourry en Amélia et leur demanda :

« Voulez vous que je ré explique tout ? »

« Nan ça ira, l'essentiel c'est qu'Enenra soit battu.» lui répondit Amélia.

Lina fronça les sourcils. « Bon, on a assez traîné ici, allons y ! Après tout des ennemis on en a pleins et pas que des démons. Rien ne sert de rester planté là. »

Elle commença à marcher en direction du chemin suivis par Gourry, Zelgadis et Amélia. Une fois le chemin elle se retourna et constata que Yaone ne les avait pas suivit.

« Tu viens ? On t'attend ! »

Yaone releva la tête dans la direction de la voix et lui répondit : « J'arrive, un instant j'ai une question à poser à ce Monsieur avant de repartir. » Elle pointait Xellos du doigt qui n'avait pas bougé non plus. La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit la main. Il comprit ce qu'elle cherchait et déposa le pendentif dans le creux de la main de la jeune femme.

« Je pense que c'est ça que vous voulez. »

« Oui et j'ai une petite question pour vous ! Pourquoi l'avoir appelé pendentif des Dragons tout à l'heure ? »

« Eh bien, à cause des écritures, vous ne saviez pas ? »

« A vrai dire j'ignore tout de ce collier. Je l'avais déjà lorsque mes parents m'ont adoptée. Vous savez lire l'inscription donc ? »

« Non je suis incapable de transcrire ça. Je ne peux que vous dire que c'est du langage de dragons stupides et que c'est assez vieux. »

« Dommage, je pensais que vous en saviez plus quand vous l'avez nommé mais au moins j'ai un indice de plus. Merci de l'avoir gardé et aussi pour le renseignement, même si celui-ci est involontaire. »

« Vous devriez rejoindre les autres maintenant qu'ils ont fait leur choix ! »

« Leur choix ? »

« Regardez vous-même, ils vous attendent. C'est sûrement parce qu'ils acceptent votre présence parmi eux. »

« Sûrement… Mais vous ne venez pas ? »

« Non, j'ai quelques courses à faire. »

« Courses …Je vais pas vous poser la question…vous allez répondre que c'est un secret ! A bientôt je pense ! » dit elle gaiement en le saluant.

Elle couru rejoindre les autres. Arrivée près d'eux elle remis son pendentif autour de son cou et pris soin de le cacher sous sa tunique.

« T'en a mis du temps, après tu diras qu'on est lent mais tu vois si on débute comme ça… »

« Désolée, mais c'est la seule chose à laquelle je tienne vraiment. »

« Enfin de toute façon, c'est pas comme si on avait un temps imparti pour trouver cette épée. » termina Lina.

Les jeunes gens continuèrent à marcher suivant le chemin qui s'étalait devant eux. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus rares laissant de grandes plaines de verdures faisant office de champ.

« Mlle Yaone, si je ne me trompe pas vous êtes une spécialiste de la magie Astrale, c'est bien ça ? » demanda soudainement Amélia.

« Pas vraiment, je ne suis pas braquée sur le type de magie mais plutôt sur sa fonction. »

« Sa fonction ? » s'enquit Zelgadis

« Je ne suis pas une grande amatrice de combat, mais je sais que ce monde réserve pas mal de mauvaises rencontres. J'ai donc basée ma magie sur la protection et le contrôle de ce qui m'entoure, j'adapte le type de magie selon l'utilisation que je veux en faire. Je dois bien avouer qu'en comparaison mes attaques sont assez médiocres et je ne vous parle pas de mes soins... »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as employé le scellé et ce sort de recherche bizarre. Tu n'as pas une utilisation commune de la magie mais si tu t'en sors comme ça, c'est bien ainsi. » fit Lina.

Yaone se demandait bien en quoi sa magie n'était pas commune mais elle ne releva pas la dernière phrase de Lina. La jeune femme regarda le paysage et fut absorbée par ses pensées. Le silence régna pendant un long moment parmi les cinq aventuriers. Après plusieurs heures de marche ils remarquèrent qu'aucun village n'était en vue. Le soir arriva plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaités sans avoir pu se reposer dans une auberge afin de se restaurer au cours de la journée. Arrivé près d'une rivière il fut décidé que le campement se ferait là. Lina se chargea de pêcher quelques poissons, Amélia et Zelgadis trouvèrent dans les champs cultivés des légumes, Gourry et Yaone furent de corvées pour trouver du bois afin de faire du feu. Lorsqu'ils furent installés, Yaone fut surprise de voir les quatre autres se disputer. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient envie de faire le repas. Tout prétexte était bon à la contestation. La jeune femme les laissa de coté et commença à éplucher les légumes. Au bout d'un petit moment elle remarqua que le bruit de la dispute avait laissé place à des rires. Elle leva le nez de son fourbi et vit les deux filles et Gourry s'amuser comme des enfants dans l'eau de la rivière, Zelgadis lui était en train de lire non loin d'eux. Yaone se fichait pas mal de devoir préparer le repas seule, elle aimait ça et en les voyant content elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir ! » entendit elle. Elle tourna la tête vers la voix sans être surprise par l'apparition.

« Vos courses sont fini M. Xellos ? »

Le démon affirma de la tête.

« Eh bien, eh bien, vous avez l'air occupée dites moi ! »

« Oui, je crois bien que c'est ce que certains appellent du bizutage ! J'ai pas l'habitude de faire la cuisine pour cinq. » La jeune femme eut un moment d'hésitation. « Six ? »

Le démon qui ne s'attendait pas à une invitation réaffirma de la tête. Il attrapa un couteau et se mit à imiter la jeune femme. Elle regarda le démon s'occuper des légumes à une vitesse et une précision qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer. Elle sembla ravie de le voir faire ça.

« Vous faite un bon commis M. Xellos ! » La jeune femme décida de le laisser faire seul et elle disposa ensuite sur le feu un chaudron de fortune taillé à l'épée par Gourry dans un gros morceau de bois coupé dans l'un des rares arbres bordant le chemin. La magie avait ça de bien dans le fait qu'elle permettait d'utiliser deux choses, à premières vu incompatible, ensemble. La jeune femme se servi de ses dons pour recouvrir l'objet d'une protection anti-flamme, ainsi elle pouvait faire cuire des aliments dans le chaudron en bois sans risquer de le voir brûler.

« Aqua Creator ! »

Une petite pluie permis de remplir d'eau le chaudron. La jeune femme commanda à Xellos de lui donner les légumes dans un ordre précis.

« Ils n'ont pas le même temps de cuissons ! » dit elle comme si cela pouvait lui être utile dans le futur. Le démon ne paraissait pas s'offusquer de sa façon de lui parler. Elle s'occupa d'arranger les poissons sur des baguettes afin de les faire griller.

« Dits moi M. Xellos, vous êtes bien un démon ? »

Le sourire éternel du jeune homme disparu au profit d'un air intrigué.

« Oui, je pensais que vous aviez compris après ce que vous avait raconté M. Zelgadis. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Les démons font ils souvent la cuisine avec des humains ? »

Xellos rassuré reprit son air enjoué.

« Je ne pense pas que nous soyons nombreux à savoir la faire. »

Les deux jeunes gens partirent dans une discussion sous le regard médusé des autres. Ils les virent faire de grands gestes et rire, sans comprendre de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre » fit remarquer Amélia.

Cette phrase n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Zelgadis qui replongea de plus belle dans sa lecture. Il en fut tiré par un cri :

« C'est prêt vous pouvez venir ! »

A ces mots Lina et Gourry accoururent.

« Je pense que nous avons bien œuvré. Ça devrait vous satisfaire pour ce soir. » reprit Yaone.

« Nous ? » nota Lina « Tu veux dire que Xellos a cuisiné avec toi ? »

« Oui, cela pose t'il a un problème ? »

« Si Xellos y a touché j'en mange pas ! » lui dit Zelgadis l'air dégoûté.

« Ben moi je sais pas ce que vous reproché à sa cuisine mais ça l'air bon et je meurs de faim. »

Gourry attrapa un des bols qu'il avait confectionné en même temps que le chaudron et se servi à raz bord.

« Arrêtes ! » cria Lina « Tu sais bien que Xellos ne sait pas faire un plat humainement mangeable ! »

Mais le blond avait déjà avalé la moitié du bol.

« Pas sûr qu'il fasse bien la cuisine pour ses congénères non plus… » accentua Zelgadis.

Yaone se servi un bol et se retourna vexée que personne n'ose manger.

« Moi j'trouve ça fameux ! Tu feras une bonne épouse Yaone ! ».

Entendant le mot épouse Lina se décida à prendre un bol et se servi copieusement. Elle hésita un petit instant et plongea finalement son couvert qu'elle porta ensuite à sa bouche les yeux fermé, prête à passer un mauvais moment.

« Ça alors…Xellos, tu as fais de gros progrès en cuisine, c'est très bon ! »

« Hum…j'ai rien fais…ça doit être pour ça… » dit il gêné.


	10. Mise au point

« Elle a pourtant dit que tu avais fais ça avec elle ! »

« Moui, j'ai découpé les légumes…mais c'est tout. » Il vit alors Amélia et Zelgadis, rassurés par le fait que Xellos n'avait pas participé à la cuisson du plat, se servir gracieusement.

« C'est vrai que c'est bon » fit Amélia « Je m'attendais pas à ça. »

Zelgadis mangea sans faire de commentaire trouvant la situation suffisamment gênante.

« Allé, Yaone fais pas la tête, finalement on le trouve très bon ton repas, tu vois ? »

La jeune femme se retourna, son bol vide à la main.

« Je ne fais pas la tête, j'ai juste été piqué au vif sur le moment. Ce qui ne m'a pas plu en fait, c'est que vous pensiez que j'allais vous laissez manger un plat sans y avoir préalablement goûté… »

Lina porta sa main derrière sa tête et se massa légèrement l'arrière du crâne. Yaone observa les autres manger de bon cœur sa cuisine à l'exclusion de Xellos qui les regardait. Elle se leva avec son bol en main et alla le laver dans la rivière et revint s'asseoir. Lina ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait lavé son bol lorsqu'elle la vit se resservir.

« T'es bizarre comme fille, aller comme ça laver ta vaisselle pour la resalir aussitôt, t'as peur de tomber malade ou quoi ? »

Yaone donna alors la coupelle à Xellos.

« Désolée » lui dit elle « On avait prévu que pour cinq. »

Le démon accepta le plat sans broncher et mangea avec appétit. Lina comprit alors l'attitude de sa camarade. A la fin du repas, Yaone se retira un peu plus loin suivit par Zelgadis. La jeune femme s'assit au bord de l'eau en ramenant ses jambes sur sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras. Elle regardait droit devant elle. Zelgadis resta debout à ces cotés les bras croisés regardant dans la même direction. Il avait l'air un peu fâché et semblait parler durement avec Yaone. Pendant ce temps, Lina essaya d'engager la conversation avec Xellos. Mais la sorcière ne pu s'empêcher de lui hurler dessus au bout de quelques secondes. Il avait le don de lui dire des choses qui la rendait folle. Ce qui l'énervait surtout c'était qu'il disait parfois des choses très vraies sur elle, qu'elle préférait ne pas entendre. Amélia et Gourry tentait de contenir la jeune femme qui était comparable à un volcan face à un Xellos riant sous cape. Son rire fut de courte durée coupé par un Fireball. Le démon avait beau connaître l'humeur de la demoiselle, il n'arrivait quasiment jamais à esquiver ses attaques dans ce genre de situation.

« Ça fait du bien ! » lança Lina soulagée par son sort.

Elle vit alors Zelgadis partir de l'autre coté du camp l'air ennuyé. La conversation semblait rompue. Lina se leva pour rejoindre Yaone. Amélia fit de même vers Zelgadis. Gourry se contenta d'aider Xellos à se redresser et lui tapa dans le dos amicalement.

« Dis, je peux te parler un moment ? » lança Lina arrivé près de la jeune fille.

« Bien sur Mlle Lina ! »

La sorcière s'assit à coté de sa nouvelle camarade.

« J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser et je voudrais aussi te prévenir au sujet de Xellos, il ne faudrait pas… »

« Ne vous fatiguez pas, M. Zelgadis m'a déjà fait la leçon. Je suis parfaitement consciente de ce que je fais. Je suis polie avec lui, tant qu'il le sera avec moi. Pour le moment, il a l'air d'être dans de bonnes dispositions envers ma personne. »

« Zel t'as fait la morale ? »

« Il était en colère…je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi mais il m'a reproché de faire ami-ami avec « cet enfoiré ». J'ai donc répondu que ça ne le regardait pas et que je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devrais rejeter une personne qui m'aide et me tiens compagnie juste parce que c'est un démon. Du coup il est fâché contre moi. »

« Il est juste jaloux…faut pas lui en vouloir. »

« Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? » s'indigna la jeune femme.

« Tu dois savoir que Zel n'aime absolument pas Xellos. Il est persuadé qu'il lui met des bâtons dans les roues en ce qui concerne ses recherches pour redevenir humain. Donc tu comprends, il a peur que tu révèle à Xellos tes découvertes et qu'il les détruisent. »

« Je vois…c'est ridicule. »

« J'ai déjà essayé de lui dire mais il refuse d'entendre, il est buté sur certains sujets. »

« Je tenterais de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'inquiète pour rien. Et puis franchement, M. Xellos a-t-il une raison d'empêcher M. Zelgadis de recouvrer forme humaine ? »

« Sincèrement, je ne pense pas. Mais la haine de Zel est viscérale, faut faire avec. Même Amélia n'arrive pas à le persuader. »

« Je verrais ça demain. Vous disiez avoir des questions, je vous écoute. »

« Premièrement, ton sort de recherche, d'où tu sors un truc pareil ? »

« Blue Medusa. Je l'ai appris d'un manuscrit de la Clare Bible. C'est la version de base que vous avez vu. C'était une grande première pour moi. Un magicien plus expérimenté peut aisément le faire sans concentration majeure afin de déchirer l'espace et ainsi débusquer d'éventuels démons. »

Yaone arrêta son discours pour regarder Lina et la vit rouge de colère.

« J'ai dis une bêtise ? »

La rousse hurla : « Tu veux dire que t'étais même pas sûre de ce que tu étais en train de faire tout à l'heure ! Tu fais des tests comme ça sans prévenir ! »

« Heu…c'est-à-dire…sur le coup ça m'a semblé bien. Et puis je ne fais pas d'expériences dans ce genre de situation si je ne suis pas certaine de les réussir. C'est un sort sans danger donc au pire si j'avais loupé mon coup…il ne ce serait strictement rien passé. Vous n'avez jamais fait de sorts un peu improvisés ? »

Lina repensa au moment où elle avait décidé de faire le Giga Slave pour la première fois. A cet instant là elle ne savait pas à quel point ce sort pouvait être dangereux et l'avait utilisé. La sorcière retrouva son calme.

« Et le manuscrit ? Qu'en as tu fais ? » demanda t'elle dans l'espoir de pouvoir apprendre le sort.

« Je l'ai laissé dans le souterrain du château de Balstrat. Ce n'était qu'une page, il n'y avait pas d'autres sorts avec. »

« Balstrat… »

« Vous connaissez ? C'est tout au nord de notre monde, une forteresse surplombant une falaise face la mer. C'est un endroit magnifique. Mais la rumeur dit qu'une furie rousse aurait détruit ce château avec un sort puissant, on parle aussi de la destruction du manuscrit par l'explosion. C'est dommage, je l'avais laissé là pour que d'autres puissent en profiter. »

La sorcière avait à présent de la sueur sur le front, elle n'en parla pas à sa camarade mais elle s'était reconnue comme étant la furie rousse. Yaone, qui n'était dupe, laissa Lina reprendre le court de la discussion.

« Une autre question, c'est à propos de ce que tu as dis hier soir. Tu as parlé de ton pendentif qui s'est activé seul et ensuite tu as dis que quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait posé le manuscrit dans tes mains, tu peux expliquer un peu plus ? »

« Oula, oula…pour ça je craint fort être autant ignorante que vous sur le sujet. Mon pendentif n'avait jamais réagi comme ça, d'habitude il s'active pour amplifier ma magie et ça me semblait déjà bien. Pour ce qui est des manuscrits…j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils ne tombaient pas par hasard dans mes mains mais plutôt qu'ils étaient posés dessus. Je suis incapable d'expliquer plus que ça. Désolée. »

« Ton pendentif est un amplificateur de magie ? »

« C'est ce que je crois, en tout cas lorsqu'il s'active j'ai à peu près deux ou trois fois plus de puissance qu'en temps normal. Le fait qu'il ai eu une réaction dans ce temple me fait penser qu'il n'est peut être pas exactement ce que je supposais. Mais de là à savoir … »

« Attend ! Tu ne sais pas a quoi sert ton bijou ? »

« Non. Comme je l'ai dit à M. Xellos, je l'avais avant que mes parents ne m'adoptent. Ils ne savent pas d'où il me vient. C'est aussi pour ça que je fouine partout. J'aimerais savoir de qui je le tient et ses capacités, car là c'est plus au petit bonheur la chance qu'il fonctionne. »

« En clair, tu cherche à savoir qui sont tes parents… »

Yaone plongea sa tête dans ses genoux toujours contre elle.

« Pourquoi avoir parlé de ça avec Xellos ? » continua Lina.

La jeune femme releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient humides mais elle avait un sourire radieux.

« C'est lui qui m'en a parlé en premier. Il a dit que les écritures étaient du langage dragon assez ancien. C'est mon unique indice…et je le dois à un vilain démon. »

« Je vois…dernière question. Pour toi Enenra est un démon de rang moyen ? »

Yaone confirma de la tête.

« Pourtant il était assez fort… »

« Croyez moi Mlle Lina, si je dis que je suis incapable de sceller un démon de haut rang, c'est que je ne peux pas ! Mais vous avez raison il avait une puissance plus élevé que ce qu'il aurait du avoir, pareil pour son comparse. L'explication se trouve sûrement dans leur alimentation demeurée. »

« Alimentation ? »

« Vous savez que les démons aiment se nourrir des mauvais sentiments, tel que peur ou colère. Mlle Sylphiel et moi-même avons interrogé un habitant de Vanar qui nous a expliqué que cela faisait près de quinze jours que les disparitions s'enchaînaient. En si peu de temps, les démons ont quand même pu tuer de nombreuses personnes. Cela à du leur permettre d'avoir un pouvoir plus puissant. Heureusement pour nous ils n'étaient pas bien doués… »

« C'est aussi ce que Zel et moi avons conclu. »

Lina soupira un grand coup et se tourna vers Yaone tout en se relevant pour lui dire :

« Bien, maintenant que je sais tout ça je suis rassurée. Je pense que tu es une personne digne de confiance. »

Yaone se leva à son tour contente d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait plus à avoir peur du jugement de Lina. Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent près du feu. Elles remarquèrent que Zelgadis et Amélia dormaient. En s'approchant plus près de Gourry qui était toujours assit devant le feu, elles virent que lui aussi était assoupi. Xellos quant à lui avait disparu. Pendant que les deux filles avaient discuté, la nuit était bien largement tombée sans qu'aucune d'elle ne s'en redent compte. Elle décidèrent d'imiter leurs compagnons et se couchèrent s'enroulant comme elles pouvaient dans leurs capes.

* * *

Le lendemain tout le petit monde parti de bonne heure. Zelgadis semblait toujours fâché contre Yaone qui prit sur elle de le retenir derrière les autres afin d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Amélia voulu les suivre mais elle fut retenu par Lina.

« Ils faut les laisser s'expliquer, sinon ils vont nous pourrir l'ambiance et je vais être obligée de les tuer pour avoir la paix. »

« Mlle Lina vous n'êtes pas drôle. »

« Qui a dit que je rigolais ? »

Amélia ne répondit pas préférant regarder les deux autres derrière eux. Elle vit Yaone une main posée sur sa hanche et l'autre au niveau de son visage. Son index battait la mesure. Celle-ci avait l'air de vouloir réprimander Zelgadis comme elle aurait pu le faire face à un enfant. Ce qui étonna Amélia c'est qu'il semblait réagir comme un gamin rougissant de gêne face à la jeune femme. Au bout d'un moment Yaone baissa sa main accusatrice et la plongea dans sa sacoche. Elle en sorti les parchemins qu'elle donna à Zelgadis. Il ne les prit pas tout de suite. La jeune femme du les secouer plusieurs fois devant son visage avant de le voir accepter. Elle retrouva le sourire devant à un Zelgadis qui paraissait content.

« Tout ça pour ça M. Zelgadis ! Ça ne valait pas la peine de vous mettre dans un pareil état ! » lui dit Yaone en lui frappant l'épaule avec la main. La jeune femme regretta son geste en sentant qu'elle avait frappé sur quelque chose de plus dur que de la peau. Zelgadis ne se rendit même pas compte de sa tentative d'accolade et rangea précieusement les parchemins dans sa propre sacoche. Ils revinrent tout deux vers les autres. Yaone se massait le poignet légèrement douloureux.

« C'est bon, c'est réglé ? » demanda Lina « On va pouvoir avancer ? »

Zelgadis ne répondit pas faisant mine de ne pas savoir de quoi voulait parler Lina. Le sourire de Yaone fut suffisant pour convaincre la sorcière que tout allait bien. Gourry et Amélia ne comprenaient pas bien ce dont les trois autres parlaient mais au vu des visages heureux ils ne trouvèrent pas utile de poser des questions.

Les cinq compagnons voyagèrent un moment dans le royaume d'Elmékia. Il était plus étendu que celui de Sailune. Venant de ce pays, Gourry ponctuait le voyage avec des histoires de son enfance. Les autres furent surprit qu'il se souvienne si bien de choses si ancienne lui qui avait tendance à oublier tout ce qui c'était passé lors des quatre dernière années. Pendant ce laps de temps la présence de Yaone était devenue normale pour la bande. La complicité s'était assez facilement installée. La jeune femme avait un caractère qui s'adaptait facilement à ces interlocuteurs et chacun avait prit ses marques avec leur nouvelle équipière. Lina et Zelgadis appréciaient ses facultés de raisonnements similaires aux leurs. Amélia aimait le fait d'avoir une camarade un peu plus calme que Lina. Gourry pensait qu'elle était bonne cuisinière et gentille ce qui était pour lui bien suffisant. Ils étaient arrivés au sud d'Elmékia et décidèrent de faire une halte dans un village. Dans l'une des auberge où le petit groupe avait élu domicile pour la nuit, les discutions allaient bon train. L'endroit était surpeuplé.

« Bonsoir » leur dit l'aubergiste en les installant à une table « Vous êtes venue voir la forteresse maudite ? »

« De quoi parlez vous ? » demanda Zelgadis

« Et bien les gens viennent dans ce village pour venir voir la forteresse, ce n'est pas votre cas ? »

« Nous sommes de passage » lui répondit Lina « Mais elle a quoi de spéciale cette forteresse ? »

« Elle est célèbre pour son trésor ! »

« Trésor ! » hurla la sorcière « dites m'en plus ! »

« La légende dit qu'un trésor serait enfouit dans les tréfonds de la bâtisse. Mais personne ne l'a jamais vu. »

« Personne n'a jamais mit la main dessus ? »

« En réalité personne n'est jamais revenue de là bas…c'est pour ça que c'est un endroit fameux. Tout le monde aime le mystère qui tourne autour de cet endroit. Qu'est ce que je vous sert ? »

Après avoir commandé de multiples menus Lina annonça :

« Allons voir cette forteresse ! »

« C'est pas une bonne idée Mlle Lina, l'aubergiste a dit que personne n'en est jamais revenue »

« Je suis d'accord avec Amélia, pas besoin de perdre notre temps avec ça ! » ronchonna Zelgadis.

« Qu'en pense tu Gourry ? »

« Moi si Lina y va, je la suis. »

« Et toi Yaone ? »

« Je me range à l'avis de Mlle Amélia et M. Zelgadis. »

« Et bien dans ce cas Gourry et moi nous irons seuls, ça fera moins de part à partager. »

« Moi je vous accompagne Mlle Lina, je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant là bas » fit Xellos qui venait d'apparaître en s'installant autour de la table avec les autres.

Zelgadis vit rouge en entendant Xellos.

« S'il y va je viens aussi ! »

« M. Zelgadis, vous n'êtes pas sérieux tout de même ! » s'inquiéta Amélia.

Zelgadis se contenta de croiser les bras et de détourner la tête.

« Evidement… » finit par dire la princesse. « Puisque c'est ainsi, je viens aussi. Je tiens à préciser que je suis tout de même contre ! »

« Hum, si tout le monde y va, je vais pas attendre bêtement ici…mais rien que le nom ça présage rien de bon. » souffla Yaone.

Lina eut un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage et croqua vigoureusement dans un morceau de viande.

« C'est décidé ! Demain on va voir ce château plein d'or ! Hohé Aubergiste, vous pourriez venir nous voir un moment ?! »


	11. Possessions

Le lendemain matin, Lina et sa bande partie en direction de la forteresse. Les instructions de l'aubergiste étaient claires. L'endroit n'était pas distant et visible d'assez loin. Une fois sur place ils furent surprit par le nombres de curieux qui tournaient autour de la bâtisse. Le lieu était lugubre. La noirceur des pierres et la moisissure étaient laissées volontairement par les autorités qui comptaient sur la réputation de l'endroit pour favoriser le tourisme. Le groupe se dirigea vers l'entrée de la forteresse. Elle était surveillée par deux gardes qui abaissèrent leurs lances devant eux.

« Halte ! Cet endroit est dangereux ! Vous devriez faire demi-tours ! »

« Comment ? » s'insurgea Lina. « Mon trésor ! »

« Si vous voulez passer on vous laissera faire, mais sachez que personne ne viendra vous chercher là dedans. »

« On a pas besoin de ça ! » rétorqua Lina. « Ça sert à rien de laisser des gardes ici si c'est pour laisser passer tout le monde… »

Une fois le porche d'entrée passé, ils se trouvaient dans une cours où trônait un puit.

« Alors Lina, on va où ? » demanda Gourry

« D'après l'aubergiste, il faut aller dans les souterrains. Par contre il n'a pas indiqué comment les trouver. »

« Il n'y a qu'une porte pour entrer dans le château, commençons par là »

Tous suivirent Gourry dans ce qui avait l'air d'être un hall. La poussière avait recouvert les murs. Amélia et Zelgadis utilisèrent un sort de lumière pour éclairer la pièce sombre. Ils tournèrent vers leur gauche et entrèrent dans un grand salon. Une longue table formait le centre de la pièce. Une grande bibliothèque faisait le tour de la salle. Une immense cheminée était placée à la droite de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

« Peut-être que la bibliothèque cache l'entrée des souterrains. » indiqua Zelgadis en sortant son pendule. Tout le monde, à l'exception de Xellos, se mit à chercher un moyen d'ouvrir une éventuelle porte cachée. Ils tiraient sur tous les bouquins qui restaient encore dans le meuble. Yaone voulu en prendre un pour le parcourir mais se retrouva avec un tas de cendre sur les mains. Elle tenta d'en prendre un second mais le résultat fut identique.

« Dites moi, c'est si vieux que ça ici ? » lança t'elle dépitée par ces deux échecs.

« Cinq cents vingt trois ans ! » lui répondit Xellos.

« Comment tu sais ça Xellos ? » lui demanda Zelgadis.

« C'est écrit là dedans ! » dit il en montrant un guide qu'il tenait à la main.

« Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? »

« Vous ne m'avez rien demandé, je pensais que vous aviez eu vent de ce guide. Et pour vous répondre, la légende de cet endroit raconte qu'il y a plus de cinq cent ans vivait ici un grand seigneur. Celui-ci avait la main lourde sur les impôts et accumulait l'argent dans le souterrain de ce château. Mais un jour lui, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui vivaient là disparurent. Les habitants des environs tentèrent de récupérer leurs deniers, cependant à chaque fois que quelqu'un est venu il n'est jamais ressorti. »

« C'est glauque Mlle Lina. » dit Amélia la voix tremblante. « Si on en restait là ? »

« Tu plaisante ! Doit y avoir des tonnes de pièces là-dessous ! Comment veux tu que je reparte d'ici sans mon trésor chéri ? »

« Cherche pas Amélia, elle n'écoute plus ce qu'on peut lui dire depuis le moment où elle a entendu le mot trésor. »

Ils continuèrent à chercher une ouverture parmi les livres. Seul Xellos ne bougea pas de sa place et continua à regarder les autres s'acharner sur la pauvre bibliothèque. Quand tous les livres furent tombés en cendre au sol le groupe s'arrêta pour réfléchir à un autre endroit. Gourry s'appuya sur la cheminée. Son coude s'enfonça dans la pierre, ce qui provoqua un cri de stupeur chez le blond qui attira ses amis.

« Gourry t'es un génie ! » lui dit Lina

Elle poussa le jeune homme afin d'appuyer elle-même sur la pierre mais rien en se produisit. Elle recommença plusieurs fois sans succès. Après une dizaine de tentatives elle réussi enfin à faire s'ouvrir le fond de la cheminée. En regardant à l'autre bout de la cheminée, elle vit Zelgadis qui appuyait sur une pierre identique. La caverne ainsi trouvée, donnait sur des escaliers qui semblaient descendre profondément. Le couloir était étroit et ne permettait d'y descendre qu'un par un. Zelgadis ouvrit la marche afin d'éclairer et Xellos ferma la ligne comme à son habitude. L'ouverture créée se referma peu après le passage du groupe. Les escaliers étaient plus longs que ce qu'ils avaient pensé. A présent ils devaient être profondément enterrés. Après une longue descente ils arrivèrent dans un couloir. L'obscurité régnante rendait impossible à déterminer la longueur du passage. En avançant ils leurs apparu que le couloir s'élargissait pour enfin aboutir à une séparation.

« Ben voyons ! Une simple ligne droite était trop simple ! » laissa échapper Amélia

« On se sépare ? » questionna Zelgadis.

« Amélia, Zelgadis et Xellos à droite et le reste à gauche. » ordonna Lina.

Chacun s'exécuta sans discuter. Lina avait l'habitude de prendre la situation en mains quand il y avait des décisions à prendre. Tout le monde avait prit l'habitude de faire confiance à la sorcière. Lina utilisa un Lightning pour les éclairer et avança dans son couloir. Tout en marchant elle commenta :

« C'est quand même étrange, qu'en cinq cent ans personne ne soit parvenue à trouver ce fameux trésor. »

« Il n'y a peut être tout simplement pas de trésor Mlle Lina. » fit remarquer Yaone « Ou alors il a été trouvé mais quelque chose empêche quiconque s'en approchant de repartir avec. J'espère que nous ne sommes pas en train de creuser notre propre tombe. »

« Enfin Yaone je te trouve bien pessimiste ! » lui répondit Lina sur le ton de l'humour.

« Regardez ! Le couloir il se sépare de nouveau. » interrompit Gourry

« Un grand classique ! Qu'est qu'on fait ? » demanda Yaone

« L'idéal serait de se séparer pour explorer partout, mais ça implique que l'un d'entre nous se retrouve seul. »

« Dans ce cas, je prend à droite Mlle Lina. »

« Tu es sûre ? Ça ira toute seule ? » s'inquiéta Gourry

« Ne vous en fait pas, je sais me défendre ! Lightning ! » répondit elle en s'enfonçant dans son passage.

« Si y'a bien quelqu'un qui peut se défendre c'est elle, après tout c'est son domaine. Allons y Gourry ! »

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent d'avancer dans le couloir de gauche.

« Dis Lina, tu crois qu'il y a vraiment un trésor ? On marche depuis un moment et a part des couloirs on n'a pas vu grand-chose. »

« J'commence à me demander si c'était un si bon plan de venir ici. Non seulement y'a pas une trace de la moindre petite pièce mais en plus je vois pas comment personne n'est ressorti d'ici…y'a strictement rien ! »

« Lina, là bas y'a quelque chose ! On dirait une sorte de lumière. »

Le couple se mit à courir vers l'éclat devant eux. Alors qu'ils arrivaient près du but la lumière fonça droit sur le blond.

« Qu'est ce que… »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Amélia et Zelgadis discutaient sur le fait qu'ils avaient encore été entraînés dans une histoire qu'ils auraient préférés éviter. Amélia vit alors un point lumineux devant elle et s'écria :

« Elmekia Lance ! »

« Mlle Amélia, je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez attaquée ? »

« Oh, Mlle Yaone, c'est vous ! Mais que faite vous ici ? »

« J'ai du prendre un chemin différent de celui de Mlle Lina et M. Gourry. C'est étrange que vous soyez devant moi. »

« On dirait que nos deux couloirs sont en fait le même, une sorte de boucle. » remarqua Zelgadis.

« M. Xellos n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Nous avons du nous séparer nous aussi. »

« M. Zelgadis, vous m'impressionné ! Laisser M. Xellos partir seul dans un couloir ! Avez-vous enfin compris qu'il ne tentait pas de vous… »

Le visage de la chimère se modifia, la colère avait envahi celui-ci.

« Je me suis…il m'a eu…quel enfoiré ! »

Zelgadis se retourna et se mit à courir dans la direction d'où il venait.

« Je crois qu'il a pas bien compris Mlle Yaone. »

Le deux jeune femmes suivirent Zelgadis, elles tournèrent dans le couloir qu'avait emprunté Xellos. Une fois la chimère rejointe les deux filles virent Xellos en compagnie d'un être lumineux.

« Tiens, les amis vous êtes là ! Regardez, je me suis fais un nouveau compagnon ! »

« Un fantôme… » murmura Zelgadis.

L'être en face d'eux avait une apparence humaine masculine mais son corps était vaporeux et légèrement phosphorescent. Le fantôme fonça sur les jeunes femmes. Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre en hurlant de peur.

« Ahhh, c'est si doux et chaud. » fit Amélia d'une voix étrange.

Yaone qui avait fermé les yeux en voyant l'esprit lui foncer dessus les rouvrit. Elle vit Amélia, la tête blottie dans sa poitrine et la frottant contre celle-ci.

« Je vous en prie, Mlle Amélia ce n'est pas le moment ! » fit Yaone d'un ton désabusé.

« Il me semble que le fantôme a prit possession du corps de Mlle Amélia. » lui dit Xellos comme si la situation était parfaitement normale.

Yaone se raidie, la personne qui était contre elle n'était plus la princesse mais l'être vaporeux. Elle tenta de se dégager mais le fantôme résista.

« Je n'avais pas étreins une femme depuis un trop long moment. C'est si agréable ! »

Yaone repoussa violement le corps d'Amélia contre le mur en face, se releva et plaça Xellos entre elle et le fantôme.

« Le laissez pas s'approcher de moi ! »

« Yaone sois moins violente, tu risque de faire mal à Amélia en la traitant comme ça. » lui dit Zelgadis.

« Ça vous va bien de dire ça ! Vous auriez fait quoi si Amélia s'était collée à vous comme ça…sachant que c'est un homme qui la contrôle ! »

Zelgadis imagina un instant la scène et fit une moue dégoûtée. Il attrapa Amélia par le col, la souleva et ordonna :

« Libère là sur le champ ! »

« Han ! C'est pas vous qui parliez de ma violence ? » lança sarcastiquement Yaone.

Les mains de la petite brune serrèrent les poignets de Zelgadis. Il lâcha prise tant la pression était forte. Jamais Amélia n'avait eu une telle puissance dans ses bras.

« Je vous déconseille de recommencer à me brutaliser si vous ne voulez pas que votre précieuse Amélia ne souffre. »

La voix d'Amélia était douce et supérieur à la fois. Le fantôme se retourna et regarda droit dans les yeux Yaone.

« Bien sur ça vaut aussi pour vous. » Il se retourna de nouveau vers Zelgadis. « Je vais vous la redonner mais à une condition, que vous me rendiez un tout petit service. »

« Quel genre de service ? » demanda Zelgadis énervé.

« Vous verrez bien, suivez moi. »

Le corps d'Amélia s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Ne voyant plus Amélia, Zelgadis attrapa la main de Yaone et l'entraîna dans sa course derrière la princesse. Xellos les suivit en utilisant la sphère qui ornait son bâton pour éclairer leurs pas. Ils prirent une dizaine de chemins différents et quelques escaliers.

« Un véritable dédale, ça va être coton pour ressortir d'ici ! » constata Zelgadis.

« J'aimerais retrouver Mlle Lina et M. Gourry avant de penser à sortir. » lui répondit Yaone.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une immense salle. Le sol était jonché d'ossement et de pièces d'or. Zelgadis balança un sort de lumière puissant pour éclairer la pièce. Seul une partie de celle-ci fut éclairée, le fond de la salle restait dans l'ombre. La vision ainsi offerte ne plu gère aux deux sorciers. Des milliers de fantômes étaient là. De toute part, des centaines d'entre eux fonçaient sur Yaone comme l'avait fait celui qui avait prit possession d'Amélia. La jeune femme voulu se protéger mais elle vit qu'aucun ne continua arrivé à un mètre d'elle. En regardant mieux elle remarqua que c'était autours de Xellos que le périmètre était formé. Celui-ci avait érigé une barrière qui empêchait les spectres de passer. La jeune femme passa sa main dans la barrière avant de retourner près du démon. Elle remarqua également que Zelgadis n'était pas dans la barrière mais qu'il ne semblait pas intéresser les fantômes.

« Pourquoi ne s'en prennent ils pas à M. Zelgadis ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes la seule à être complètement humaine, les fantômes ne peuvent contrôler les démons. M. Zelgadis, étant en partie fait de démon, n'est pas inquiété par eux. Je suis désolé mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous. » répondit Xellos.

Amélia était partie au milieu des autres esprits. Elle avait un rictus à la place de son sourire habituel, ce qui lui donnait un air malsain qui n'allait pas avec son visage.

« Ce sont tous ces gens, tous ceux qui sont venue prendre le trésors. Depuis plus de cinq siècles. » annonça Zelgadis « Ils sont tous devenue des esprits, mais pourquoi sont il tous là ? »

« J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi ! » fit la voix de Lina.

La sorcière se tenait au fond de la salle près d'une seconde porte. Gourry lui avait rejoint Amélia au centre. Lina vit qu'elle était l'objet de l'assaut de plusieurs fantômes et se mit à courir.

« Mais c'est quoi ça !! » hurla elle

La main de la sorcière fut attrapée par celle de Yaone qui l'attira vers elle.

« Je crois qu'ils tentent de nous manipuler comme ils le font avec Mlle Amélia. Restez là-dessous, ils ne peuvent venir. »

« Amélia aussi ? » interrogea Lina.

« Aussi ? »

« Oui, regarde Gourry, il est sous l'emprise de ces choses. C'est lui qui m'a menée ici. »

« Idem pour nous. » indiqua Zelgadis à Lina, il adressa la seconde partie de sa phrase a celui qui contrôlait Amélia. « Tu avais dis que tu nous remettrais Amélia si on te rendais un service, dis nous ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? »

« Un service ? Mais de quoi parlez vous ? »

« Te fou pas de ma gueule ! »

Zelgadis dont le sang commençait à bouillir se rua sur le corps d'Amélia et lui asséna un violent coup de poing. Les yeux de la jeune femme se plantèrent dans ceux de la chimère. Ils étaient implorants.

« M. Zelgadis, vous me faites mal, s'il vous plait arrêtez… »

Zelgadis se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il lâcha la prêtresse et se recula.

« Zel ! Ne l'écoute pas, ce n'est pas Amélia qui parle. »

« Qu'est ce que ça change, je viens de la frapper… » répondit il en s'écroulant.

Une voix lourde venant du fond de la salle s'éleva.

« Il est difficile de s'en prendre aux gens que l'ont apprécie, n'est ce pas ? »

Ne voyant pas qui leur parlait dans l'obscurité, Lina lança un Lightning dans la direction de la voix.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda t'elle choquée par la vision.

« Je dirais bien une grosse Barbe à Papa grise. Vraiment très grosse ! » imagea Yaone.

Au fond de la salle une énorme boule allongée était apparue. Elle devait faire dans les cinq ou six mètres de haut et trois de large.

« Ce n'est pas une façon de parler de notre père à tous ! » répliqua celui qui contrôlait Gourry.


	12. Destruction

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abords, je vous demande de me pardonner pour la lenteur de postulage, (Comment ça ce mot n'existe pas ? Mais si voyons !). Voyez vous j'ai une tortionnaire qui m'oblige à écrire une fic FMA…j'ai donc un peu moins de temps pour celle-ci. Je vais me reprendre et essayer de faire plus régulièrement mes chapitres !**

**D'autre part, j'ai l'intention de corriger mes chapitres que ce soit au niveau des fautes ou de la présentation donc c'est normal s'il y a un léger changement de style. (Très léger hein ^^)**

**Voilà donc la suite !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

- C'est donc toi le créateur de tout ce petit monde ? railla Lina

- En effet, ce sont mes enfants, répondit la masse.

- Au moins on sait pourquoi personne ne sort de ce taudis.

- Je suis content de vous voir ici, je n'ai plus gère de visite ces derniers temps.

Pendant que Lina parlait avec le _père_, Zelgadis se releva et retourna vers les deux filles.

- C'est toi qui as fait disparaître le seigneur et ses habitants ?

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qui s'est passé. Voulez vous que je vous raconte une petite histoire ?

- Vas y je t'en prie j'en meurs d'envie…

- Il était une fois, un grand Seigneur, avide de pouvoir et de richesse. Celui-ci tentait par tout moyens d'engranger de l'argent et d'acquérir des terres. Cet homme s'attachant de plus en plus à son trésor et voyant la fin de sa courte vie arriver ne pu se résoudre à laisser son immense fortune. Il pria les Dieux de le laisser vivre éternellement mais personne ne lui répondit. Alors le Seigneur se tourna vers les Démons afin de leurs demander la même chose. Cette fois ci son appel fut entendu et un démon apparu devant lui. Il se présenta sous le nom d'Ikiryo. Le démon lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner la vie éternelle et lui proposa en échange un marché. Il offrit au Seigneur de détruire son enveloppe corporelle et de laisser son âme subsister. L'âme pouvant rester éternellement sur terre, il pourrait ainsi conserver son trésor pour toujours. Bien entendu Ikiryo omit de dire à l'humain qu'il ne lui laisserait pas loisir de rester ici mais qu'il prendrait l'âme pour se renforcer. Le seigneur accepta la proposition et mourut juste après avoir contracté le pacte. Au moment où l'âme commença à s'élever le démon l'absorba. Ce que n'avait pas prévu le démon c'est que le désir du Seigneur perdurerait si fortement. L'esprit prit le contrôle du démon mais sa soif d'argent se transforma en une soif de conquête. Le nouvel être crée voulu se mouvoir, or il ne pouvait agir car les forces d'Ikiryo l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit. Le nouvel être comprit que pour dépasser le pouvoir du démon il lui fallait avoir son propre pouvoir. Il décida alors d'absorber les humains qui vivaient dans son château et d'en faire des âmes à son service. Il acquit un pouvoir mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour se déplacer de son propre chef, alors le nouvel être patienta, longtemps, attendant que d'autres humains passent dans son château pour les dévorer. Après plusieurs siècles, le nouvel être avait presque atteint son objectif. Et voilà qu'un jour devant lui se présente des personnes avec une énergie vitale plus importante que les autres. Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler, non ?

Pendant son long monologue les trois autres s'étaient assis et avaient démarré une partie de carte. L'intérêt qu'ils avaient porté à l'histoire du père était très limité.

- Vous m'avez écouté au moins ?! rugit la bonbonne.

- Wouai ! Wouai ! marmonna Lina, C'était un peu long quand même, on a failli s'endormir alors on a préféré faire une partie. Zel t'as triché !

- Enfin, on a comprit l'essentiel, t'es un gros fantôme/démon et tu as l'intention de te servir de Lina et des autres pour finir ton développement. Il faut bien avouer qu'une fois encore je dois être reconnaissant envers Rezo pour m'avoir fait ce corps.

- Maintenant, ce qui nous intéresse c'est de savoir comment on récupère Gourry et Amélia, continua Lina.

La bonbonne se mit à rire ce qui provoqua un petit tremblement de terre faisant lâcher les cartes des mains des trois joueurs.

- Nannn, j'avais un bon jeu…c'est de votre faute M. Barbe à Papa ! sanglota Yaone.

- Vous pensez donc pouvoir sortir d'ici avec vos amis ? se moqua celui qui contrôlait Gourry, Vous n'avez pas comprit l'enjeu, vos amis sont sous notre total contrôle, nous faisons ce que nous voulons d'eux, nous pouvons les tuer tout de suite !

Lina et les autres se relevèrent et firent face à leurs amis.

- Oui, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait depuis tout à l'heure, pourquoi ? demanda Lina.

- En fait, votre énergie vitale Mlle Lina Inverse me semble plus avantageuse que celle de vos trois amis. Mais vous avez une bonne protection qui empêche mes subordonnés de vous atteindre. Par contre, j'ai en ma possession deux personnes à qui vous tenez ! Je vous propose donc un échange, vous vous livrez et je vous rends les deux autres.

- C'est ça…vous nous prenez pour des débiles ! s'exclama Yaone, En imaginant que Mlle Lina accepte votre marché, une fois votre énergie obtenue, je doute que vous nous laissiez partir sans rien faire. De toute façon il est hors de question d'accepter ce chantage !

- Exact, je ne suis pas du genre à céder à de pareilles provocations ! Et puis maintenant qu'on sait que tu es dans l'incapacité de bouger, ça rend les choses plus simples.

- Puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir coopérer avec nous, reprit le chef des fantômes, je vais donc commencer par exécuter l'un de vos amis, vous me prendrez plus au sérieux après peut-être.

Les trois sorciers prirent peur. Un cri provenant d'Amélia attira leur attention. C'était elle qui allait servir de sacrifice en premier. La jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol. Au premier abord les trois amis crurent qu'elle venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Ce fut quelques râles et gémissements qui leur prouvèrent le contraire. Elle semblait souffrir mais était toujours en vie.

- Qu'est ce que…commença Lina.

- Mlle Amélia ne peut mourir d'un seul coup, fit la voix de Xellos, ils ne peuvent tuer leurs victimes qu'après les avoir vidé de toutes énergies. Vous avez un peu de temps devant vous si vous voulez la sauver, mais faite vite ! Elle ne tiendra pas éternellement ainsi.

Lina regarda Xellos et constata qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il était donc extrêmement sérieux. Elle voyait son amie souffrir devant ses yeux et ne savait pas quoi faire. Zelgadis sortit de la bulle protectrice pour tenter d'aider Amélia mais fut stoppé par Gourry qui était près à en découdre avec la chimère. Zelgadis dégaina son arme pour contrer les coups de son compagnon possédé. Se défendre sans lui faire de mal. La bagarre entre les deux les entraîna un peu plus loin dans la salle jusqu'à être perdue de vue par les deux autres filles.

- Zel reviens ! cria Lina.

Sa voix se perdit dans l'air saturé de poussière.

- Ne vous occupez pas de lui, suggéra Xellos, il sait se défendre et ne craint pas la possession.

- Oui mais on fait quoi ? intervint Yaone, comment on se débarrasse d'un aussi gros fantôme, protégé par un démon de surcroît.

- Il faudrait pouvoir utiliser un Megido Flare…mais ce genre de sort n'est franchement pas ma spécialité.

- Un Megido Flare serait efficace contre les fantômes de base qui peuplent cette salle. Mais ça ne fera rien contre le créateur, affirma Xellos.

- Et toi ! Démon de pacotille tu peux rien faire ? hurla la rousse furieuse qui levait le point vers Xellos.

- Eh bien non Mlle Lina ! s'indigna t'il en faisant en sorte d'avoir Yaone entre lui et la furie, je suis un démon, pas un passeur d'âme comme les dragons.

- Tu sers vraiment à rien !

- Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça Mlle Lina, c'est tout de même lui qui nous protége, rectifia Yaone, et puis…il me donne une idée.

- Une idée ? s'enquit Lina.

- S'il est vrai que M. Xellos ne peut utiliser la force Divine des dragons, nous, nous le pouvons.

- La puissance Divine ? Tu rigoles là non ?

- Absolument pas ! Je vais utiliser le Holy Resist…

Le visage de Lina refléta ses craintes.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, on va trouver autre chose. Si tu utilise ce sort tu finiras au même endroit que toutes les âmes que tu vas libérer…

- C'est dangereux Mlle Yaone, admit le démon, de plus si vous ne finissez pas votre sort et que vous mourrez, nous seront bien avancés.

Un hurlement de douleur plus fort que les autres s'éleva du corps d'Amélia.

- On a plus de temps pour réfléchir, observa Yaone, quand j'aurais fini n'oubliez pas de vous occuper du démon qui va sûrement pointer le bout de son nez une fois débarrassé de son compagnon.

La jeune femme sortie de la protection offerte par Xellos.

- Arrêtes-toi, idiote ! cria Lina, si tu sors de là tu vas…

Xellos retint Lina qui allait sortir à son tour. Les fantômes voyant la sorcière sortir de sa protection se lancèrent sur la jeune femme. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous dans leurs élans. Aucuns ne pouvaient franchir la barrière qu'elle avait érigée autour d'elle. Un sourire se profila sur le visage de Xellos pendant que Lina ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait Yaone à partir hors de la barrière dudit démon à ses cotés.

- Yaone, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vous l'ai dis, je vais faire disparaître M. Barbe à Papa. Et pour ça je dois être sure que vous ne m'empêcherez pas de faire mon sort…et puis si _ceci_ s'active ça devrait aller.

Tout en parlant elle avait sorti son pendentif de sous sa tunique. A l'endroit où elle se tenait un petit point blanc retint un instant son attention, cela ressemblait à de la lumière. Elle releva la tête et comprit d'où prévenait la lumière.

- Le puit…murmura t'elle malgré tout entendu par Lina qui leva la tête à son tour.

Un nouveau rire du fantôme en chef s'éleva alors.

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'une simple humaine comme vous va réussir à me faire disparaître, n'est ce pas ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous n'êtes qu'un petit fantôme et quitte à mourir avec vous, si ça peut sauver Mlle Amélia et M. Gourry c'est un prix qui est parfaitement acceptable.

Sur ces paroles Yaone commença son incantation.

_La lumière naît des ténèbres,_

_Et elles partiront avec elle,_

_Mettez fin aux agissements des esprits,_

_Qui enfreignent les lois du ciel et de la terre,_

Le pendentif de Yaone se mit alors à briller vivement. Les cheveux de cette dernière commençaient à s'éclaircir jusqu'à devenir blanc comme le lait. Lina comprit que son amie allait réussir son sort et se décida à commencer son incantation.

_Etres étrangers à ce monde,_

_Soyez libérés de vos chaînes._

_HOLY RESIST !_

Alors que Yaone prononçait ses dernières paroles, elle s'effondra lentement sur le sol, inanimée. Un cercle se forma autour de la sorcière et s'étendit bien largement dans la pièce provoquant l'évaporation de toutes les âmes prisonnières de ce monde. Le plus gros des fantôme résista un instant avant de lui aussi succomber au pouvoir de la lumière formée autour de lui. Une fois dissipé une autre forme le remplaça, une forme humanoïde et noire. Pendant ce temps Lina avait activé ses talismans afin d'augmenter sa puissance. Ne sachant pas à quel sorte de démon elle allait avoir à faire, elle avait décidé d'utiliser les grands moyens.

_Fragment du seigneur des cauchemars_

_Reviens du royaume des cieux_

_Et entre dans mon esprit_

_Unissons nos pouvoirs et nos corps_

_Ensemble marchons sur la voie de la destruction_

_Et transperçons tout, même les âmes des Dieux!_

_RAGNA BLADE !_

Lina ne lassa pas le temps au nouveau démon libéré d'agir. Elle le transperça de sa lame noire en hurlant de tout son être. Il se désintégra de la même façon que son ancien compagnon.

L'instant d'après le silence régna dans la grande salle à présent vide. Amélia sorti de sa torpeur. Lina se précipita sur elle afin de l'aider à se relever. La princesse était très faible mais bien en vie. Gourry sorti lui aussi de sa léthargie et stoppa son combat contre Zelgadis. Ce dernier fut content de ne plus avoir à combattre le blond qui lui donnait du fil à retordre.

- Comme je suis contente de vous revoir, fit Lina avec un sourire qui laissait tout de même son visage teinté par la tristesse.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps pour les retrouvailles, la salle se mit à trembler. Zelgadis fut le premier à comprendre.

- Tout vas s'effondrer sur nous, il n'y à plus la force magique qui retenait ces lieux.

- Il faut sortir d'ici ! s'exclama Lina.

- Oui mais comment ? demanda Zelgadis, Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de revenir sur nos pas que tout sera écroulé sur nous.

Lina prit Amélia dans ses bras et intima à Zelgadis de s'occuper de Gourry.

- Regarde là haut, la lumière provient du puit qui se trouve au centre de la cour du château. En passant par là grâce à la lévitation ça devrait aller.

Lina et Zelgadis s'engouffrèrent dans le tuyau avec leurs deux amis. Ils arrivèrent facilement en haut. Ils survolèrent le château et sa posèrent dans une zone qui semblait être une clairière. Ils virent le château s'enfoncer sur lui-même. C'est alors qu'Amélia réalisa quelque chose.

- Mlle Yaone, où est Mlle Yaone ?

Les yeux de Lina s'abaissèrent embrumés par les larmes qui lui montaient. Amélia ne comprit pas ce qui se passait et commença à hurler à l'encontre de la rousse.

- Elle…commença Lina, elle n'est plus…

- De quoi parlez vous ? fit alors une voix derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent tous en direction de la voix et virent Xellos qui tenait dans ses bras Yaone affaiblit. Le démon l'a posa doucement au sol. Celle-ci qui ne pouvait pas encore tenir debout s'assit au pied du démon.

- Comment ? s'écria Lina.

- Je n'allais pas laisser cette pauvre demoiselle au fond de cette cavité, lança Xellos d'un ton joyeux en disparaissant.

- Mais c'est pas ça le problème ! Comment t'as réussi à survivre à _ça_ ? demanda t'elle à Yaone.

- Je vous l'ai pourtant dis…je ne fais jamais d'expérience sans être sûre de pouvoir les achever. Et puis j'ai légèrement modifié le sort de base pour pouvoir l'utiliser sans m'épuiser totalement. Finalement c'est une sorte de contrôle d'ennemi, ça reste dans mes spécialités ! N'empêche je suis déçue pas votre manque de confiance Mlle Lina, souffla Yaone.

Lina s'approcha lentement de la sorcière et lui assena un coup violent sur le crâne.

- Franchement ! On à pas idée de faire des choses pareils, t'imagines même pas la peur qu'on a eut. Ne recommences plus jamais !

- Ayayaya, ma tête, se plaignit elle

- Mlle Lina, cria Amélia, vous n'avez pas honte !

- Ils sont là ! cria un voix d'homme.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la nouvelle voix. Une bande de fermiers et les deux sentinelles se dirigeaient vers eux. Ils avaient tous sortis des armes. Du moins des lances pour les sentinelles et quelques fourches pour les fermiers.

- Vous avez détruit notre monument, vous allez nous le payer cher !

- Attendez ! s'écria Zelgadis, c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !

Mais les villageois n'écoutaient pas et foncèrent sur la bande. Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis et Amélia échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution qui convenait. Ils se mirent tous les quatre à courir pour fuir leurs opposants.

- Excusez moi, fit Yaone, vous n'oublieriez pas quelqu'un par hasard…

- T'inquiètes pas, lui cria Lina en s'éloignant, tu t'en sortiras très bien toute seule.

Le groupe de fermiers se sépara en deux. La majorité poursuivit Lina et les autres pendant que trois personnes se dirigeaient vers Yaone. Cette dernière leva les mains en l'air ayant la pointe d'une fourche sous le nez. Elle fulminait d'avoir été abandonnée pour la seconde fois par Lina et les autres.

- Suivez nous ! lui dit le fermier qui l'a menaçait.

* * *

**En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais du nommer Yaone…MarySue…mais j'assume !**

**Pour ceux qui ne savent pas pourquoi je vous invite à aller dans mon profil et à cliquer sur le lien "MarySue Must Die !" de Ero Chikachu dans mes Favorite Stories. N'hésitez pas à lire leurs histoires car elles écrivent bien.**


	13. Point de rendez vous

**Sarah-Forever :** Quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait une review sur le trafic, je me suis dis « Tiens, un bug dans le site ! ». En fait non c'était pas un bug et je dois te dire : merci ! Je suis contente que quelqu'un ait posté, ça rassure un peu. En plus c'est de la gentille review. *_*

Effectivement, la fic a des lecteurs, mais ils sont tous timides donc ils postent pas !

Si j'ai écris cette fic c'est justement parce que j'ai constaté que ça n'existait pas (ou presque) et comme je suis une grande fan…Pour les fautes, c'est vrai que c'est pas mon point fort, mais j'essaye de faire en sorte que ça reste lisible.

Voilà la suite,

Enjoy !

* * *

Yaone s'y résigna, elle devait suivre les trois malheureux fermiers si elle ne voulait pas sentir une pointe s'engouffrer dans sa peau. La jeune femme voulu se relever, mais ce fut peine perdu, son corps refusait de bouger d'un millimètre. Elle releva timidement la tête et esquissa un sourire.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'assistance pour marcher, pourriez vous m'aider ? demanda la sorcière.

L'un d'entre eux la souleva de terre et l'aida à marcher jusqu'au village qu'elle avait quitté le matin même. Elle fut envoyée sans ménagement dans sa cellule. Elle soupira. L'endroit était crasseux et sombre, normal pour une cellule. Une couchette en bois lui servirait de lit. Lorsque le repas lui fut servi, elle se retint de proposer ses services pour le lendemain tellement c'était infâme.

Un jugement était prévu afin de délibérer de sa culpabilité dans l'affaire du château détruit.

Après trois jours passés dans sa geôle, elle se mit à maudire Lina et les autres pour être partis sans elle. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blancs, même pas un semblant de pigmentation n'était apparu. Tout comme la couleur de sa chevelure ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas revenus. Constatant son état d'impuissance face à la situation, elle avait entreprit de s'évader. Le tout était de savoir comment elle pouvait s'en sortir sans magie. Mal probablement.

* * *

Lina et ses amis avaient facilement réussi à fuir leurs assaillants. Ils étaient à présent non loin de la frontière qui les séparait du désert du sud, dernier rempart entre leur monde et le nouveau. Ils avaient établi un campement à côté d'un point d'eau.

- Vous êtes sûre Mlle Lina que c'était une bonne idée de laisser Mlle Yaone là bas ? demanda Amélia inquiète.

- Mais oui, répondit elle sur un ton neutre, elle va s'en sortir comme une grande. De toute façon elle n'était pas en état pour nous suivre, je le sais par expérience. Elle aura comme ça le temps de se reposer aux frais de la princesse et une fois ses pouvoirs revenus elle pourra s'enfuir et nous rejoindre tranquillement.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle sache où nous sommes, lança Zelgadis.

- Elle sait où on va, reprit Lina, elle va donc emprunter à peu près le même chemin que nous, il suffit de l'attendre dans un endroit où on est certain de pouvoir se retrouver.

Lina ouvrit son sac et en sorti une carte. Elle pointa un endroit avec son poignard. Les autres regardèrent le plan et virent sous la lame que la sorcière pointait la dernière grande ville d'Elmekia.

- C'est donc là que tu veux qu'on attende Yaone ? demanda la chimère.

- Exactement !

- En tout cas, commença Gourry, moi j'ai hâte de la revoir parmi nous !

Lina tiqua en entendant le blond parler de cette façon de l'autre sorcière.

- C'est vrai quoi, reprit le guerrier, sa cuisine me manque un peu…

Zelgadis le fusilla du regard, c'était lui qui s'occupait de faire les repas en l'absence de Yaone et ne prit pas vraiment bien ce que venait de lui dire son soi-disant ami. "Traitre" murmura la chimère. Amélia et Lina éclatèrent de rire voyant la mine désabusée de Zelgadis et celle de Gourry qui avait comprit qu'il avait encore parlé un peu vite.

- Je pense qu'il faudra cinq jours pour arriver là bas, fit remarquer Amélia après avoir calmé son rire.

- Alors c'est décidé, on l'attend là bas et on en profite pour faire des provisions en vu de notre traversé du désert, conclu Lina.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent. Ils se couchèrent tous sur cette résolution.

* * *

Cette nuit là, pendant que Lina et les autres dormaient comme des bienheureux, Yaone avait vaguement entreprit de creuser un tunnel d'évasion à l'aide de sa petite cuillère volée lors, il faut bien le dire, d'un des merveilleux repas qui lui étaient servit. Elle était agenouillée dans un coin de sa cellule le dos tourné vers la porte de façon à cacher sa laborieuse tentative.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? lui demanda une voix.

- Je creuse un trou, répondit-elle dans ton las.

- Etes vous sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ? s'enquit la voix.

- C'est ma seule solution à présent…

- Vos pouvoirs ne sont pas revenus ?

- Non pas encore.

- Je vois, c'est pour ça que vous…

Yaone enfonça avec violence la pauvre cuillère dans le sol mais le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté, le manche de l'ustensile se sépara de la partie creuse. La jeune femme se retourna et l'homme à qui appartenait la voix vit des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- M. Xellos, dîtes moi que vous êtes venu me sortir de là…s'il vous plaît…

Le démon s'accroupi à coté d'elle et lui tendit la main, souriant comme à son habitude. La jeune femme referma cette main tendue de la sienne et les larmes de crocodiles furent séchées en un clin d'œil. Un peu de dramatisation ne faisait pas de mal après tout. Elle se releva rapidement et fut imité par le démon.

- Avant de partir…voyons voir…auriez vous de quoi écrire ? demanda Yaone joyeusement.

Le démon ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande de la part de la jeune femme. Curieux de voir ce qu'elle avait en tête il fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume. Satisfaite, elle prit les deux objets et posa le parchemin sur sa couchette. Elle entreprit d'écrire avec la plume mais elle s'arrêta avant que celle-ci ne touche le papier.

- Vous avez oublié l'encre.

- Ecrivez, l'encre viendra d'elle-même.

- J'aime bien votre technologie démoniaque…c'est assez utile.

Elle commença à rédiger quelque chose sur le parchemin, Xellos se pencha au dessus de son épaule afin de lire.

- M. Xellos, c'est franchement impoli de faire ça en temps normal, finit par dire Yaone.

Le ton doux qu'avait employé la jeune femme fit comprendre au démon qu'elle le laissait faire. Elle était amusée par le comportement du grand démon.

Une fois terminé, Yaone replia le parchemin et le reposa sur la couchette. Sur celui-ci on pouvait lire : _Pour M. le geôlier et ses concitoyens !_

Xellos fit claquer ses doigts et la plume disparu des mains de la sorcière.

- Bien, pouvons nous y aller ? demanda le démon.

La jeune femme posa sa main dans celle du démon en signe de consentement. Ils disparurent instantanément.

Le lendemain matin, quand le garde apporta le petit déjeuner de sa prisonnière, il fut surprit de ne plus voir personne dans la cellule. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de trace d'effraction, la porte était toujours fermée à clé et rien dans la petite pièce n'avait changé. En entrant dans la cellule l'homme vit le message qui lui était adressé et le parcoura rapidement. Il décida d'informer le chef du village. Le chef lut le message à haute voix.

_Bonjour,_

_Lorsque vous lirez ceci, je serais partie et déjà très loin. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très poli de partir de prison avant son jugement, mais voyez vous j'ai autre chose à faire._

_J'aimerais que vous et vos concitoyens oubliiez ma venue ici ainsi que celle de mes amis, en échange je vais vous dire un secret ! Nous avons bel et bien détruit votre monument maudis. Nous en sommes vraiment désolés._

_Par contre, vous devez savoir qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre, la chose qui faisait disparaître les personnes qui s'aventuraient trop près n'est plus de ce monde._

_De plus, je peux vous assurer que si vous fouillez dans les décombres, vous trouverez suffisamment d'or pour compenser la perte de ce château. _

_Bien à vous,_

_L'évadée._

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Le chef organisa un groupe de villageois pour fouiller les décombres en profondeur. Après deux jours complets de recherche, l'un des habitants trouva plusieurs pièces d'or. En y regardant de plus près il constata qu'il y avait sous ses pieds une multitude de ces pièces. Elles composaient le butin qu'avaient gardé bien soigneusement les fantômes pendant ces longues années. Il en rendit compte au dirigeant du village. Celui-ci se alla vers le feu qui brûlait dans la salle et y jeta le message de Yaone.

- Après tout, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une lettre écrite par une femme que nous n'avons jamais vu.

* * *

Lina et ses amis arrivèrent après cinq jours de marche dans la ville frontière. La journée était bien avancée et le soleil commençait doucement à décliner. La ville ressemblait à toutes les cités qui étaient postées entre deux pays. Des bâtisses joliment décorées montrant l'opulence de la ville en question. De nombreux magasins bordaient les rues où les habitants et touristes s'affairaient. Il y avait absolument tout ce qu'on pouvait souhaiter. Du simple magasin de bibelots à la plus luxueuse boutique. De nombreux restaurants aux diverses spécialités attirèrent particulièrement l'attention de Gourry et Lina. Zelgadis et Amélia étaient respectivement plus attirés par les grimoires et les habits de la haute société.

- Bien, commença Lina, étant donné que nous avons plusieurs jours d'avance sur Yaone, je propose qu'on en profite pour se reposer un peu et ensuite lorsqu'elle sera là nous pourrons faire nos emplettes en vue de la suite du voyage.

- A ton avis Lina, combien de temps on va devoir l'attendre ? demanda le blond.

- Hum, si je compare avec ma propre réaction je pense qu'il lui à fallu deux jours pour commencer à retrouver une partie de ses pouvoirs. Evidement ce n'est pas suffisant pour qu'elle puisse sortir d'une prison, il a bien fallu quatre jours en tout pour recouvrer tout son potentiel. Après tout dépend de sa constitution, de sa capacité vitale, de ce qu'elle a utilisé comme magie pour obtenir son sort…

A ce moment Lina se rendit compte que Gourry réfléchissait profondément. Non, décidément, il ne comprenait pas ce que lui disait son amie.

- On va attendre une semaine, conclu Zelgadis pour faciliter les choses au guerrier.

Amélia leva les bras au ciel et s'étendit de tout son long avec un léger soupir gracieux. Elle n'était pas mécontente de cette semaine de repos qui s'annonçait dans cette ville agréable. Les quatre amis décidèrent de se séparer. Comme à leurs habitudes Lina et Gourry partirent de leur coté et Amélia et Zelgadis du leur.

Il n'est pas difficile de savoir ou les deux gourmands sont partis en premiers. Le plus proche des restaurants fut leur première victime, après tout ils allaient avoir une semaine pour goûter tout les mets de la ville.

Zelgadis entra dans la boutique aux livres anciens. C'était plus fort que lui, dès qu'un ouvrage passait sous son nez il fallait qu'il en lise le contenu. On ne sait jamais…des fois qu'un manuscrit de la Clare Bible se trouverait dans ce livre sur d'art de vie en société.

Amélia était entrée dans un magasin où de nombreuses robes étaient étalées. Ses yeux brillaient devant le spectacle. Bien sur, elle aimait ses vêtements d'aventurière…mais quoi de mieux qu'une belle robe avec de multiples volants ? Elle allait pouvoir assouvir ses envies de fanfreluches en essayant la totalité du magasin. Elle n'était pas seule dans la boutique, une vieille dame était en pleine conversation avec l'une des vendeuses. Conversation n'était probablement pas le terme le plus adapté à ce qu'entendait Amélia.

- Comment osez vous vous prétendre magasin de luxe alors que la plupart de vos models sont des contrefaçons de mauvaises factures ! Il suffit de toucher le tissu, même de la toile de jute est plus confortable que ça ! Et puis là, regardez moi ces points négligemment fait, non vraiment c'est une arnaque monumentale !

Amélia s'approcha un peu de la vieille femme trouvant la situation assez drôle. Elle détailla la dame qui criait à qui voulait bien l'entendre sa façon de penser. Pour une vieille femme elle avait un look jeune, avait l'air en forme, sa voix trop fluette et puis sa coiffure, cette natte haute…

- Mlle…Yaone ? murmura t'elle.

La femme aux cheveux blancs arrêta immédiatement de parler, pour le plus grand soulagement de la vendeuse qui craignait pour la réputation de son établissement. Elle se retourna et vit une Amélia qui s'élançait vers elle pour finir dans ses bras. En la voyant Yaone failli déverser tout son venin sur elle, encore un poil énervée par l'abandon dont elle avait fait l'objet quelques jours auparavant. Néanmoins, l'étreinte de la princesse fut si sincère qu'elle comprit que la demoiselle était réellement contente de la revoir et que mine de rien elle avait du être inquiète. Elle se contenta donc de poser sa main sur la tête brune. Elle avait beau ne plus être une enfant, le comportement d'Amélia prouvait qu'elle avait parfois besoin d'être maternée. La princesse repoussa doucement son aînée.

- Je ne comprend pas, demanda t'elle, comment avez-vous fait pour arriver ici ?

La fille aux cheveux laiteux amorça un sourire et leva son index au niveau de son visage et le secoua.

- C'est un secret, répondit elle simplement.

- M. Xellos est là aussi, s'étonna t'elle.

- En effet, et heureusement pour moi, _lui_ ne m'a pas laissée tombé…

La princesse sentit ses joues rosir légèrement.

- Rassurez vous, je ne vous en veux pas, ria t'elle.

- Nous devrions peut être retrouver les autres, M. Zelgadis n'est pas loin. Nous avons convenu d'un point de rendez vous pour ce soir. Le fait que vous soyez déjà là va sûrement changer nos plans.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la boutique et se dirigèrent vers le magasin où Amélia avait laissé Zelgadis. Lorsqu'il vit Yaone il paru un peu étonné mais sans plus. Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait du avoir l'aide de l'enfoiré de service.

- Et il est où lui ? maugréa Zelgadis.

Yaone haussa les épaules en expliquant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais que lui savait toujours où elle était. Zelgadis grogna en comprenant qu'il devait les observer de loin, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

Ils sortirent dans la rue marchant vers l'endroit du rendez vous convenu entre les quatre amis. Lina et Gourry ne furent pas long à attendre, ils étaient impatients de retrouver leurs amis afin de passer une nouvelle fois à table dans le restaurant de l'auberge qu'ils avaient choisis avant de se séparer. Lina tomba des nues en voyant la sorcière aux cheveux dépigmentés.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Lina abasourdie.

- Et bien, j'ai fais comme vous aviez dit, je me suis débrouillée toute seule ! Grâce à mon ingéniosité et à ma brav…

- C'est Xellos qui à tout fait, coupa Zelgadis qui scrutait les alentours à sa recherche.

- Hohé M. Zelgadis ! Cassé pas l'ambiance que je voulais créer…

* * *

Ce chapitre est un peu coupé en plein milieu mais il serait devenu un peu trop long donc je l'ai tronqué. Le suivant devrait donc suivre sous peu.


	14. Désert et Chants

Merci pour la review.

Le second chapitre est revenu merci pour le mp ^^

Voilà la suite,

Enjoy !

* * *

- Bien content de te revoir ! lança Gourry en assenant un tape amicale dans le dos de Yaone.

Cette claque lui fit plus mal qu'elle n'aurait dut, mais la sorcière ne broncha pas. Elle aurait préféré que le blond lui démontre d'une autre façon son contentement. Ils se rendirent dans l'auberge pour dîner. Une fois installés et devant leurs repas, la discussion s'activa sur les préparatifs.

- Donc ça veut dire qu'on doit dire adieu à nos vacances, dit tristement Amélia.

- On à plus aucune raison d'attendre mais il faut se renseigner sur le chemin à prendre si on veut pas se perdre dans ce foutu désert, annonça Lina.

- Vous avez une carte Mlle Lina ? demanda Yaone.

- Oui bien sur, répondit elle en la sortant.

- Je vais vous montrer alors.

Elle pointa un endroit sur la carte avec un petit bâton qui avait servi de brochette.

- On est là, à Hilsbrand. Le plus simple et le plus court est d'aller à Darnave en passant par les points de ravitaillement. Chaque points de ravitaillement nous permettra de reprendre des vivres. Ils se situent à trois jours de marche les uns des autres. Pour transporter nos provisions on peut louer des mules à la sortie de la ville. Une fois arrivée à Darnave, il suffit de laisser les bêtes dans une étable qui nous sera indiquée par le loueur.

Tout en faisant les explications Yaone avait tracé le trajet avec son bâtonnet marquant trois points de ravitaillement entre les deux villes.

- Tu en sais des choses, fit remarquer Zelgadis.

- Hum ? C'est normal, ça fait cinq jours que je suis là. J'ai pas fais que flâner dans les boutiques, je me suis renseignée en vous attendant.

- Si j'ai bien compté, il nous faudra donc douze jours pour arriver à bon port.

- Oui si on marche régulièrement.

Yaone reprit ses explications pour la suite, elle avait prospecté les magasins pour acheter des tenues adaptées au sable et à la chaleur. Elle savait où trouver les vivres pour un prix raisonnable. Amélia qui réglait toutes les factures, remercia intérieurement son amie d'avoir pensé à son porte-monnaie. Tout en parlant la sorcière continuait de manger. Lina l'avait rarement vu manger autant et avec si peu de manières. Elle ne s'était pas gênée pour voler dans le plat de la rousse qui lui avait reproché son acte. Yaone lui avait gentiment rappelé qu'elle « lui devait bien ça » après avoir été abandonné à son sort après la dévastation du château. Une fois que Yaone eut terminé son repas et donné toutes les informations dont elle disposait, elle se retira en expliquant qu'elle était fatiguée en montrant les cernes qui ornaient son visage.

- Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Lina une fois sa comparse hors de vue.

- Elle a bien préparé le terrain, répondit Gourry.

- Oui, ça je suis d'accord, elle nous facilite la tache. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire.

- On l'a quitté il y a une semaine, commença Zelgadis qui avait comprit la vraie question de la rousse, et pourtant ses cheveux sont toujours blancs et sa magie inexistante. Après cinq jours passés ici sans avoir à voyager, elle parait plus fatiguée que lorsque nous l'avons quittée.

- Et elle mange beaucoup plus, conclu Lina, on dirait que son corps réclame des forces qu'elle n'arrive pas à retrouver.

- Pourtant elle ne s'est plainte de rien, fit remarquer Gourry.

- Après tout, elle a fait un gros effort lors de sa dernière incantation, peut être qu'elle a besoin de plus de temps que vous Mlle Lina. Et puis si j'ai bien comprit elle à passé trois jours en prison ce qui n'a pas du arranger son état de faiblesse. Avoir bon appétit n'est il pas signe d'un rétablissement ?

- Tu as peut être raison Amélia.

- Bien sur que j'ai raison !

Le ton employé par la princesse se voulait rassurant, si Yaone avait des problèmes elle en parlerait sûrement. Le sujet de discussion fut changé et après une bonne heure ils se retrouvèrent tous dans leurs lits respectifs.

Le lendemain le petit groupe se mit en route après avoir acheté suffisamment de vivres pour tenir pendant les trois jours. Une fois les mules chargées les amis se mirent en route. Lina observa un instant Yaone et constata que celle-ci était en pleine forme. Après tout la sorcière n'avait jamais vu d'autre personne qu'elle-même dans le cas d'épuisement magique, les différences devaient être plus importante que prévue selon les individus. Elle fut rassurée et marcha d'un bon pas devant les autres pendant que Gourry luttait pour faire avancer sa mule.

- Vous n'êtes pas assez doux M. Gourry, lui lança Yaone dépitée.

La jeune femme attrapa la bête et lui fit une caresse afin de se montrer amicale. Une fois la confiance établie Yaone entreprit d'avancer. La mule avança à son rythme, lentement, très lentement.

- On est pas rendu avec vous deux, lança sarcastiquement Lina.

Voyant ses deux amis désespérés devant la bête, Amélia se décida à prendre les choses en mains. Elle parla de justice et de châtiments avec l'animal. Une fois le monologue de la brune terminé, la mule avança.

- Vous voyez, conclu la princesse, si on met la justice de son côté tout le monde finit par vous suivre.

_Ou la mule a peur du châtiment, pensèrent Yaone et Gourry au même moment._

La petite troupe se mit définitivement en route. Les trois premiers jours passèrent assez vite. Les discussions allaient bon train et l'humeur était joyeuse. Arrivé au premier point de ravitaillement, des chameaux furent donnés en remplacement des mules devenues inadaptées pour la suite du voyage. Au moins le caractère plus souple des bêtes était un avantage. L'avancée n'en fut que plus simple. En contrepartie la chaleur se faisait de plus en plus accablante. Dans ce terrain rempli de dunes, l'ombre ne se faisait que trop rare. Même les tenues adaptées au sable et à la chaleur n'avaient plus d'effet. Amélia qui avait remarqué que Yaone ne s'était absolument pas trompé dans les tailles des différents membres du groupe se souvint des propos qu'elle avait entendu prononcés par celle qu'elle avait prise pour une femme âgée.

- Dites moi Mlle Yaone, lui demanda t'elle un peu à l'écart, vous semblez vous y connaître en tissus, non ?

- Eh bien, je suppose que le fait d'avoir été élevée par un tailleur aide dans ce domaine. J'ai passé toute mon enfance entre les patrons de couture de mon père.

- Apparemment il vous a transmit son don pour la couture.

- Oui, c'est sûrement l'une des rares choses que mon père m'ait transmit avec l'art de faire des affaires. Ma mère, elle, m'a apprit l'art de la cuisine. Elle disait que pour faire de bonnes épouses toutes les femmes doivent savoir cuisiner.

- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir eue votre mère pour vous enseigner ce genre de choses.

Yaone se mordit les lèvres, elle avait oublié que la mère de la princesse n'était plus de ce monde et que seul son père lui avait transmit son savoir.

- Je peux vous apprendre ce que je sais de la cuisine si vous le souhaitez, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment utile pour une princesse.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Amélia, et puis j'espère devenir une bonne épouse…

- Je ne pense pas que M. Zelgadis soit du genre à choisir sa femme en fonction de ses facultés culinaires.

Les joues d'Amélia s'empourprèrent.

- Je ne sais pas si M. Zelgadis est du genre à se marier, finit par dire Amélia.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à parler toutes les deux le restant de la journée. Yaone avait comprit une chose, la princesse n'ayant pas réfuté l'idée de se marier avec Zelgadis, celle-ci se projetait donc dans l'avenir au coté de la chimère.

Le lendemains le second Oasis fut en vue, il était bien plus grand que le précédant et avait des installations qui faisaient penser à une Station balnéaire.

- On va pouvoir se reposer un peu, souffla Lina.

- On devrait en profiter pour prendre un bain et laver nos vêtements, indiqua Zelgadis.

- T'insinues quoi là Zel ? lui demanda Lina avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

- Pas ma faute si j'ai l'odorat développé.

- FIREBALL ! hurla la rousse.

Lina fut satisfaite de l'effet que venait de produire son sort sur la pauvre chimère carbonisée. Elle se décida donc avec les deux autres filles à prendre un bain bien mérité.

- C'est bizarre de trouver un endroit pareil en plein désert, nota Amélia.

- C'est à cause de l'abaissement de la barrière. Les échanges entre le nouveau et l'ancien monde ont fait prospérer ce genre d'endroit dans le désert du sud, expliqua Yaone.

- Et bien ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose pour nous. Cette chaleur commençait à me courir, lança Lina en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau.

- C'est pas fini Mlle Lina vous savez, indiqua Amélia à la sorcière, on a fait que la moitié du trajet.

- Oui mais pour ce soir, c'est repos et divertissements pour tout le monde, renchéri la rousse.

- Divertissements ? demanda Amélia.

Lina montra une grande tente du doigt en expliquant qu'un spectacle musical était donné tous les soirs aux voyageurs pendant le repas.

Les bains terminés et les vêtements servant pour le trajet en train de sécher dans leurs tentes respectives, les cinq amis habillés avec leurs habits habituels se rendirent dans la tente qui servait de restaurant. Au fond du chapiteau de toile se trouvait une scène.

- C'est quoi comme spectacle ? demanda Gourry.

- C'est musical, répondit Zelgadis, c'est sûrement un concert avec des instruments traditionnels.

Un repas fastueux leur fut servi. Les cinq amis ne boudèrent pas les mets proposés. Vers la fin du repas la lumière fut tamisée et la scène fut complètement dans l'ombre. Les silhouettes de deux jeunes femmes apparurent. Elles semblaient identiques. Une musique s'éleva alors et les deux artistes commencèrent leurs chants.

_Les filles qui sont aimées,_

_Sont éblouissantes, my darling,_

_Un rouge brillant, Une pêche rose_

_La prière d'une jeune fille qui veut t'atteindre._

Lina s'étrangla avec le gâteau qu'elle mangeait. Quelque chose venait de resurgir dans sa mémoire et ce n'était pas agréable. Elle regarda les deux femmes à présent éclairées. Elles avaient toutes deux les cheveux aussi violet que ceux de Yaone en temps normal. Des yeux marron pétillants. Un costume coupé de la même façon, un haut sans manche ni bretelle, une jupe minuscule, des gants remontant jusqu'au trois quart du bras et des antennes plus que ridicules, selon Lina. Les couleurs étaient l'unique différence, un bleu et l'autre rose. Aucun doute, c'étaient elles. Mimi et Nene, les deux sœurs qui se ressemblaient tellement qu'on les croyait jumelles.

_Un esquif doré volant dans la nuit,_

_Se balançant au gré des vagues d'amours et de haines,_

_Ma petite poitrine brûle,_

_Mon cœur vole vers toi,_

_Je t'en prie entends cette demande des jeunes filles,_

_Donnes tout à la belle jeune fille que je suis,_

…

A la fin de la chanson, un rayon de lumière suivit d'une cascade de pétales blanches apparurent. Parmi nos cinq amis, seul Gourry et Yaone applaudirent. Lina s'était discrètement échappée, Amélia était rouge de honte et Zelgadis avait croisé ses bras et détourné la tête.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? demanda le blond.

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Ils semblaient sous le choc.

- Vous ne vous souvenez plus M. Gourry, demanda alors la voix de Xellos.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Evidement le blond n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Xellos raconta l'histoire de la chanson cachée à Gourry et Yaone.

- Hum, vous m'aviez caché ça M. Zelgadis, commenta Yaone, donc si je comprends bien, vous avez lu le texte de cette chanson…et vous avez cru que c'était un sort divin ?

- C'est exactement ça, consenti à dire Zelgadis.

Yaone explosa d'un rire moqueur à souhait. Elle était hilare imaginant ses deux amies et Zelgadis chantant. Son rire était comparable à celui qu'avait eut Martina à l'époque.

- Avec des paroles pareilles, comment avez-vous pu croire que c'était un sort ? railla t'elle.

Zelgadis vexé lui assena un coup sur le crâne par vengeance, ce qui calma instantanément la jeune femme. Elle n'osa plus faire de réflexions et encore moins rire. Ils continuèrent malgré tout à écouter les chansons, souvent sans sens, des deux sœurs. Après le spectacle, tout le monde alla se coucher sans un mot.

Le lendemain les jeunes gens reprirent leur marche dans la tiédeur encore supportable. Lina était pressée de partir, tout comme Amélia et Zelgadis qui voulaient à tout prix éviter de rencontrer les chanteuses. Gourry était amusé par la situation mais se retint comme la veille de faire un commentaire sachant pertinemment que Lina lui infligerait un coup comme Zelgadis l'avait fait avec Yaone. Cette dernière avait les sourcils froncés, son crâne était toujours douloureux. Après un moment, ils constatèrent que le démon les suivait à bonne distance.

- On va l'avoir dans les pattes jusqu'au bout, cracha Lina.

La chaleur de l'après midi rendit les cinq amis paresseux. Ils marchaient au ralentit et Lina commença son rituel de plaintes. Zelgadis lui fit remarquer que parler devait la fatiguer plus qu'autre chose. Les plaintes de Lina furent bien vite accompagnées par celles de Yaone. Au bout d'un moment les deux jeunes femmes se laissèrent tomber à genoux et s'assirent sur leurs talons. Amélia les gratifia d'un speech sur la justice afin des les motiver. Afin de faire taire son amie Lina se releva et se remit à marcher. Yaone elle ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Je me repose cinq minutes et je vous rejoins, précisa t'elle.

Amélia voulu rester avec Yaone mais Lina lui intima l'ordre d'avancer. La princesse se laissa convaincre sans être d'accord avec l'ordre de la sorcière. Une fois à distance raisonnable Lina parla à l'intention des trois autres.

- Au moins, j'ai confirmation de ce que je présentais avant de partir.

Zelgadis acquiesça pendant que les deux autres se regardaient incrédules.

Pendant ce temps à l'arrière, Xellos avait dépassé Yaone qui ne bougeait plus. Le démon s'arrêta et fit demi tours. Il attrapa la jeune femme par le bras et la contraignit à marcher.

- Si vous restez là, vous allez les perdre de vue.

Le démon la lâcha mais elle se raccrocha à son bras. Il ne dit rien contre ça. Il avait bien toléré Martina pendant plusieurs mois, même si les raisons étaient totalement différentes. Il tolérait aussi la présence de Lina et ses amis. Tant que cela le servait il pouvait permettre beaucoup de choses, même fréquenter un dragon. Et puis il trouvait toujours le moyen de profiter avantageusement des situations, faisant rager Lina et ses compagnons.

- Dites moi M. Xellos, commença soudainement Yaone, vous êtes vieux n'est ce pas ?

- Vieux ? répliqua aussitôt le démon.

- Oui enfin, vous avez vécu pas mal d'années, rectifia la jeune femme. Vous avez du voir beaucoup de choses dans votre longue vie. Notre monde à du changer durant toutes ces années…me raconteriez vous un peu ?

- C'est-à-dire…

- Vous n'aimez pas parler peut être ?

- Et bien…par où commencer…

- M. Zelgadis m'a dit que vous aviez grandement participé à la guerre de Koma, est-ce un point de départ convenable ?


	15. Chez elle

Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! J'ai eus un passage de flémingite aigue. Désolée pour l'attente :s

**Sarah-Forever** : Alors à la base j'avais l'intention de faire parler Xellos, sauf que la flemme c'est tenace parfois…enfin bon il parle un peu mais pas vraiment comme je l'entendais.

Donc voilà la suite.

Enjoy !

* * *

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cette partie vous plairait…souffla Xellos.

Il regarda la jeune femme. Constatant l'inquiétude du démon elle se mit à rire.

- Vous savez, je me doute bien que vous avez accompli des choses qui ne sont pas racontables à tout le monde. Ce que vous avez du faire aux pauvres dragons n'est effectivement pas le genre de choses que je souhaite entendre. Je préfère m'en tenir à la version de M. Zelgadis sur ce point.

- Quelle version ?

La jeune femme allongea son bras gauche devant elle et claqua des doigts.

- Voilà à peu près comment vous avez fait pour vaincre vos ennemis d'après M. Zelgadis.

- C'est un peu…concis. Mais c'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

Le démon sembla réfléchir un instant. Il n'était pas contre lui raconter quelques histoires mais il devait néanmoins faire attention à ne pas lui dévoiler certains secrets. Ce ne serait bon ni pour elle, ni pour lui.

- Bien. Il y a à peu près 700 ans, mon maître m'a confié une petite mission…

Yaone ne se formalisa pas sur le fait qu'il venait tout simplement d'occulter 300 années.

- Suite à la guerre de Koma, les humains ont fait de nombreuses tentatives pour créer une arme capable de détruire les démons. L'une de leur plus grande réussite est certainement Zanafar que vous connaissez sûrement. Le souci est que cette bête, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, est devenue incontrôlable pour eux. Elle a donc dut être détruite. Mais avant la création de cette armure, les humains, après des années de travail, créèrent une sphère qui était une sorte de réceptacle à magie. La sphère avait emmagasiné une puissance phénoménale. Le contrôle que les magiciens avaient sur elle était total. J'ai donc été envoyé pour détruire cette immonde chose. Bien sûr, les sorciers avaient pensés à une éventuelle tentative de la part de mon camp afin de ruiner leur travail, c'est pourquoi ils l'ont doté d'un sort de protection puissant capable de résister à n'importe quelle magie noire…et donc à n'importe quel démon.

Yaone sentit une pointe de frustration dans ces dernières paroles ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

- Il me fallait donc l'aide de quelqu'un capable d'utiliser d'autre forme de magie, continua Xellos, un magicien puissant à qui je devais prouver qu'il était bénéfique de se débarrasser de cette sphère.

- Ahah ! Mlle Lina n'est donc pas votre première victime ! constata la jeune femme.

- On peut voir les choses comme ça. Malheureusement il y a des tâches que je ne suis pas en mesure de faire seul. Et puis, c'est parfois distrayant…Bref. Cette fois là, j'ai eu de la chance. L'un des sorciers qui avait créé la sphère, comprenant le pouvoir incommensurable de cette arme se l'appropria et commença à rependre la terreur parmi ses congénères et détruisit une grande partie d'un royaume de l'ouest. Grâce à ça, mon magicien, Azel Navratilova, ne fut pas très dur à convaincre. Il était très intelligent et, pour l'époque, des plus puissant. J'ai donc fait en sorte que ce cher Azel arrive sans encombre jusqu'à notre sorcier fou. Un long combat acharné a débuté entre eux. Ne pouvant l'attaquer moi-même, j'ai dut me contenter d'assurer la protection du magicien. Ce dernier a fini par détruire la sphère ainsi que le sorcier corrompu grâce à un sort de sa confection. Le Ra Tilt. En récompense, le seigneur du royaume de Scasilo a offert les terres détruites à Azel qui est donc devenu roi d'un nouveau petit royaume…

- Quel beau cadeau ! ironisa Yaone. Un grand champ de ruines…attendez une minute vous avez dit Navratilova…

- Comme dans Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova ! Cette demoiselle est la descendante d'Azel. Les rois et reines qui se sont succédés ont petit à petit délaissé l'héritage magique du sorcier préférant l'argent et le pouvoir.

- C'est bizarre, on n'apprend pas ça dans nos guildes de magie. On ne m'avait jamais parlé du créateur du Ra Tilt.

- Il est fort probable qu'en détruisant les informations concernant la sphère j'ai également détruit les informations sur Azel. Et la famille royale de Zoana étant ce qu'elle est…

Yaone resta un peu dubitative face à l'explication du démon mais sachant que celui-ci ne mentait pas elle ne pouvait le contredire. Ceci dit, ce qu'elle voulait c'était de quoi la distraire, ce que Xellos avait fort bien comprit. Le temps parait moins long quand on chasse l'ennuis et permettait à la jeune femme d'oublier un temps soit peu sa fatigue.

Les quatre amis devant bavardaient eux aussi allégrement. Une fois la nuit tombée, Yaone rejoignit les autres autour du feu. Tous mangèrent de bon appétit. Une fois n'étant pas coutume Amélia et Yaone se joignirent aux chamailleries de Lina et Gourry. Seul Zelgadis ne voulant pas passer pour un rustre se contenta de boire son thé dos au groupe. A force il ne disait plus rien, l'habitude avait eut raison de lui. Et puis c'était dangereux de s'opposer à Lina et Gourry, alors si Amélia et Yaone étaient de la partie…sa tasse de thé était meilleure compagne. Malgré l'aspect que cela devait avoir pour un inconnu qui serait venu à voir ça, la soirée était bonne. Après le repas chacun s'endormit bien vite fatigué par la longue marche.

Les journées suivante se ressemblèrent, Lina et ses trois amis devant, Xellos et son fardeau derrière. Les deux derniers jours furent légèrement différents de part la présence d'Amélia auprès de Xellos qui semblait étonnée du nombre d'aventures qu'avait eut le démon.

- Vous n'aviez jamais entendu M. Xellos raconter ces histoires là ? demanda Yaone à l'intention de la princesse.

- Et bien non, j'avais jamais pensé que M. Xellos avait un passé autre que Koma et ses péripéties avec nous.

Après douze jours de marche dans le sable et sous une chaleur implacable, Darnave fut enfin en vue. Les cinq amis s'extasièrent devant la ville. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais c'était une ville ! Et puis surtout l'air était respirable.

Après avoir rendu les bêtes louées pour le voyage, ils se précipitèrent dans une auberge tout confort. Repas et bains pour tout le monde étaient prévus. La soirée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Lina engage la conversation avec Yaone alors qu'ils finissaient leur dîner.

- Maintenant qu'on est enfin arrivé en ville on va parler de quelque chose avec toi !

- Hum ? Que se passe t'il ?

- En fait on s'inquiète, commenta Zelgadis, ta santé empire de jours en jours.

- Je vois…c'est ça qui vous tracasse…

- Tu vois, reprit Lina, le fait que tes cheveux soient toujours blancs, passe encore. Que tu n'ais plus de magie, on peut vivre sans. Mais par contre tu te fatigues trop. Même Xellos est venu se plaindre ! Tu l'as gêné pendant le voyage.

- J'ai gêné…il aurait du me le dire…

- De plus quand tu dormais, ton pendentif est sorti de sous ta tunique et on a constaté que ton bijou brillait toujours. C'est pourquoi on a décidé de ce séparer de toi !

- Je comprends, je suis un boulet pour vous à présent…

- Vous ne comprenez pas du tout Mlle Yaone, interrompit Amélia, On va vous expliquer.

- En fait, on a une idée. D'après ce que tu m'as dis ce bijou viendrais d'un dragon. Or étant donné qu'il continu a être actif, on en a conclu qu'il était lié à ton état de fatigue. On pense donc qu'un dragon serait le plus à même de t'aider à désactiver ton pendentif puisque visiblement tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même.

- Et où je trouve un dragon moi ?

- On y vient, maintenant qu'on est dans le nouveau territoire, on est plus très loin de chez Philia. On t'envoie donc là bas avec Amélia qui est la plus à même de te soigner au vu de ton état. Pendant ce temps nous autre, nous irons dans une ville qui à l'air réputée pour ses forgerons. Gourry a besoin d'une épée pour remplacer celle qu'il a actuellement, du moins le temps qu'on trouve celle que nous sommes venus chercher. Ah oui et pas la peine de discuter…c'est un ordre !

Yaone fut surprise d'entendre la rousse lui donner un ordre mais s'y plia comprenant que c'était avant tout pour son bien. Il était prévu que les cinq se retrouvent dans une ville plus loin.

Le lendemain le groupe se sépara en deux. Yaone se mordit les lèvres en voyant les regards d'Amélia et Zelgadis. Ils ne disaient rien mais n'avaient pas l'air enchanté par le fait de ne plus se voir pendant quelques temps.

- Je suis désolée, annonça Yaone à Amélia après quelques minutes de marche vers le village de Philia.

- Pourquoi des excuses ?

- Vous séparer de vos amis…

- Ne vous en faite pas pour ça, et puis vous aussi êtes mon amie !

La princesse recommença un discours engagé sur l'amitié et la justice. Yaone regretta presque ses excuses.

Il fallu trois petites journées aux deux jeunes femmes pour arriver non loin du magasin de Philia.

A l'intérieur de celui-ci la dragonne s'affairait à donner des ordres à Jiras et Gravos.

- Bonjour Mlle Philia ! Belle journée vous ne trouvez pas ?

A ces mots la blonde devint plus pale lorsqu'elle reconnu de qui venait la question.

- Xellos, déchet, sale démon, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Et sans attendre la réponse elle lui balança une massue. Le démon se contenta de disparaître laissant l'arme continuer son chemin droit dans la tête de la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

- Ayayaya…

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre lorsque cette personne s'effondra sur le sol.

- Mon dieu ! Mlle Yaone, vous allez bien ? s'écria alors Amélia.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?! s'exclama Philia en se précipitant vers sa victime afin de la soigner.

Une fois rétablie la sorcière prononça quelques insanités envers la massue.

- M'enfin…c'est comme ça que vous accueillez les gens ? s'indigna Yaone.

- Pardonnez moi…je visais ce sale démon et il a disparu…

- Excusez moi Mlle Yaone, si j'avais su que vous alliez entrer au même moment je n'aurais pas esquivé de cette manière, conclu le démon en broyant dans ses mains la massue qu'il avait ramassé.

La dragonne dépitée souffla un grand coup et se tourna vers Amélia.

- Malgré cet accueil je suis contente de vous voir. Puis je savoir ce qui me vaux un tel plaisir ?

- En fait, c'est une visite quelque peu intéressée, reprit Amélia en relevant son amie, voyez vous Mlle Yaone semble malade et Mlle Lina ainsi que M. Zelgadis pensent que vous êtes en mesure de l'aider.

Philia invita les deux jeunes femmes à la suivre dans l'arrière boutique et les installa devant une bonne tasse de thé. Amélia expliqua le pourquoi de leur venu et Yaone montra son pendentif à la dragonne. Philia observa les écritures autour du cristal.

- Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, ce n'est pas un amplificateur de magie, c'est plutôt le contraire. De ce que j'en sais il absorbe la magie de son hôte, ce qui rend impossible pour celui-ci d'accéder à la grande magie. Le fait que vous ayez tenté de faire appel à un sort de rang supérieur a déclenché cette réaction et vous empêche donc de retrouver votre santé.

- Je ne comprend pas bien, avoua Yaone.

- En clair, votre bijou absorbe votre énergie vitale. Vous devez absolument vous en débarrasser.

Yaone resta silencieuse un moment avant d'enchaîner :

- J'ai déjà essayé une fois de m'en séparer. Je l'ai jeté dans la rivière qui borde mon village et je suis parti me coucher. Le lendemain matin le pendentif était de nouveau autour de mon cou.

- Il est certainement maudis de façon à rester auprès de son possesseur jusqu'à sa mort. Sinon cela ne servirait à rien d'avoir créé un bijou pour brider la magie si l'hôte peut s'en défaire comme il le souhaite.

- Dites moi, s'enquit Amélia, vous êtes sur que c'est un bijou de dragon ? Parce que vu comme ça il ressemble plus à la manufacture démoniaque.

- Je suis formelle, je peux même vous dire que c'est un disciple du Roi Dragon des Eaux qui l'a fait et que seul l'un d'entre eux peut le détruire.

- Roi Dragon des Eaux…mais ce sont les dragons des monts Kattarts ! On est trop loin, Mlle Yaone ne tiendra jamais jusque là bas !

- Je ne peux pas vous accompagner là bas, par contre je peux vous y envoyer par téléportation, informa Philia, une fois le bijou détruit, vous pourrez utiliser une pierre que je vais confectionner qui vous ramènera ici. Par contre, je ne peux pas vous envoyer exactement aux monts, vous serez probablement dans les environs, je ne sais pas où exactement mais ce sera dans un rayon de 20 km. Rassurez vous ce ne sera pas dans le vide. Cela va me prendre un peu de temps pour confectionner la pierre, je vous propose de rester ici ce soir et cette nuit. Je vous enverrai demain matin là bas.

Les deux magiciennes acquiescèrent, de toute façon elles n'avaient pas d'autre solution. Amélia et Yaone retournèrent dans la boutique pour voir ce que vendait la dragonne. Elles constatèrent qu'il n'y avait que deux sortes d'articles : des masses et des jarres. Ces dernières étaient déclinées sous toutes les formes possible et imaginable. Ce qui surprit surtout les sorcières fut de voir un Xellos s'attelant à faire le parfait vendeur. D'ailleurs il faisait ça très bien et bon nombre de clients repartaient avec un des deux objets alors qu'ils n'en avaient probablement pas l'utilité.

- Il est vraiment bizarre comme démon, finit par dire Yaone.

- En tout cas il doit beaucoup tenir à vous pour être venu jusqu'ici !

La sorcière aux allures de vieille femme eut alors un rire sibyllin.

- C'n'est pas pour moi qu'il est là…mais pour lui, répondit elle en montrant un berceau dans l'arrière boutique, en fait je suis certaine qu'il est bien content d'avoir une excuse potable pour être venu.

- Pourquoi M. Xellos viendrait voir le petit Valgarv ?

- Pour s'assurer qu'il ne représente plus un danger quelconque…même si je dois bien avouer qu'il est un peu jeune pour être dangereux pour qui que ce soit. Et je suis sûre que Mlle Philia fera en sorte qu'il devienne un bon dragon !

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée suffisamment fortement pour que Xellos l'entende. Il la gratifia d'un regard amusé.

Les deux amies retournèrent s'asseoir dans l'arrière boutique en compagnie de Philia qui avait confectionné une pierre qui se chargeait à présent de magie. Le regard de Philia fut attiré par Xellos qui continuait ses ventes. Yaone vit dans les yeux de la dragonne que, contrairement a ce qu'elle avait laissé voir quand elle était arrivé, ce n'était pas de la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour le démon. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la sorcière qui s'imagina la dragonne main dans la main avec le démon…un monde utopique s'ouvrait dans son imagination. Sortant de sa léthargie elle frappa du point sur la table en s'exclamant gaiement :

- Ce serait formidable si ça pouvait être comme ça !

Elle regretta son geste, la demoiselle venait littéralement de se briser le poignet. Son corps commençait à lui faire vraiment défaut.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a mise de si bonne humeur mais vous devriez cesser ce genre de choses tant que votre problème ne sera pas réglé, gronda Amélia en lui appliquant un sort de soin.

Yaone acquiesça une fois encore.

Philia ferma la boutique et invita ses deux convives à passer à table avec Jiras et Gravos. Xellos fut cordialement mit dehors à coup de masses volantes. Une fois le repas terminé, les deux magiciennes furent conduite dans une chambre d'ami.

Après la bonne nuit de sommeil et un petit déjeuné copieux, Philia expliqua comment se servir du talisman de téléportation qu'elle confia à Amélia. Une fois les recommandations faites, Philia commença une incantation dans un langage inconnu sous l'œil attentif de Gravos et Jiras qui aimaient voir les démonstrations de la puissante dragonne.

* * *

Pendant le voyage, Yaone avait fermé les yeux. Une fois certaine qu'elle avait bel et bien les pieds sur la terre ferme elle les rouvrit. Elle senti alors les bras de la princesse autour de sa taille.

- Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant Mlle Amélia, lui dit elle en lui souriant.

Ce que vit alors Yaone ne fut pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait en tête et elle se mit à hurler.


	16. Visite aux monts

**Sarah Forever** : Alors oui normalement c'est Filia mais comme je sais que Philia signifie amour en grec…je trouvais ça sympathique. Mon coté fleur bleue toussa xD.

Voilà la suite.

Enjoy !

* * *

Dans la boutique, Philia se remettait de ses efforts. Cela demande beaucoup de magie, même pour un dragon, pour téléporter des individus dans ces conditions. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si les monts Kattarts étaient à côté. Alors que le halo de lumière de la téléportation s'effaçait petit à petit elle déclara :

- Ahhh, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Gravos ! Jiras ! Au boulot !

- Heu, Mlle Philia…est ce normal que je sois toujours là ? s'enquit la voix d'Amélia.

Philia regarda vers la voix et vit qu'effectivement Amélia se trouvait toujours dans l'arrière boutique. Avait elle raté sa magie ? Il est vrai que la dragonne ne l'utilisait plus que très rarement vu qu'elle vivait le plus possible comme une humaine. Philia regarda à l'endroit où était précédemment l'autre humaine et force fut de constater qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

- Mlle Philia ! Jiras, je ne trouve plus Jiras ! hurla Gravos.

Philia porta alors ses mains à son visage. Elle avait fait une erreur et en était toute chamboulée.

- Mlle Philia, reprit Amélia, pouvez vous me téléporter auprès de Mlle Yaone ?

- Impossible. Premièrement, j'ai épuisé ma magie et il me faut un certain temps pour récupérer. Deuxièmement, comme je vous l'ai expliqué hier soir, il m'est impossible de prévoir avec exactitude l'endroit où vous allez atterrir. Mais M. Jiras est quelqu'un de bien il va aider de son mieux Mlle Yaone ne vous en faite pas, une fois qu'ils auront trouvé les disciples du Roi Dragon des Eaux ils rentreront grâce au talisman.

- Justement, c'est bien ce dernier point qui m'inquiète, c'est moi qui ai la pierre…

- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Vous me donnez du travail supplémentaire Mlle Philia, si j'avais su j'aurais emmené moi-même ces demoiselles aux monts…clama le démon en se gardant bien de sortir du plan astral.

- Xellos ! Comment osez vous vous moquer ! Et puis pourquoi ne pas vous être proposé directement ? C'est vrai quoi, les démons n'utilisent que peu de magie pour se transporter !

- Je ne pensais pas m'occuper de cette affaire, ce n'était pas mon problème. De plus je croyais sincèrement que vous étiez capable de faire ça toute seule Mlle Philia. Apparemment, je me suis trompé. Bien, Mlle Amélia il est inutile de vous déplacer, je vous ramène votre amie au plus vite, attendez ici.

- Et Jiras ! s'écria Gravos, n'oubliez pas Jiras…

- Hum…désolé mais votre ami est le cadet de mes soucis, il rentrera à pied…

La dragonne entendant les dernières paroles du démon vit rouge. Elle commençait à s'énerver et sa forme de dragon entamait sa réapparition. Amélia voyant Philia ainsi, chercha à calmer la jeune femme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mlle Yaone ne laissera pas M. Jiras là bas.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Lina et les deux garçons s'étaient rendus dans la ville aux forgerons afin de trouver une arme potable pour le pauvre Gourry. En effet ce dernier depuis qu'il avait donné son épée de lumière n'avait pas réussi à avoir une autre arme capable de supporter sa puissance. Celle de Zelgadis était la seule qui aurait pu lui convenir, mais Gourry ne se serait pas permit de prendre l'arme de son ami, même si Lina lui avait fortement conseillé de lui emprunter définitivement.

L'avantage de chercher une arme dans le nouveau territoire est le fait que de part l'absence de magie, les habitants ont du chercher un autre moyen de rester compétitif dans le domaine de la guerre. La technologie militaire a donc été bien plus développée que dans le monde de Lina et ses amis. Ainsi donc la troupe de Lina a put découvrir lors de leur aventure contre DarkStar un aperçu de cette technologie, notamment par Jiras très doué dans la fabrication d'explosif quasi aussi puissant qu'un petit Drag Slave.

C'est donc fort de cette constatation que le trio pense trouver une épée digne de ce nom dans ce village réputé pour sa fabrication d'armes blanches.

Lorsque les trois amis entre dans le village, ils ne sont pas surpris de voir de nombreux magasins où sont vendus nombre d'objets tranchants divers. C'est sûr, ici ils vont trouver le bonheur du blond !

La ville est animée et de nombreux guerriers parcours les rues. Les vendeurs hèlent afin de rabattre le client potentiel.

- Par ici grand seigneur, nous avons les meilleures armes chez nous !

- Que nenni mon ami, un homme de votre trempe préfèrera la qualité de notre boutique !

Sans s'occuper des dires des vendeurs, le trio entra dans la première boutique qu'ils croisèrent. Gourry regarda attentivement toutes les épées étalées sur un rayonnage. Sans grande conviction, il porta son dévolu sur une grosse lame. Il prit l'objet en main et brandit l'arme. Le mieux pour savoir si un objet est fait pour vous, c'est encore de le tester. Qu'a cela ne tienne, le blond testa son épée sur Zelgadis en lui assenant un coup violent qui aurait fendu n'importe quel autre être humain. Heureusement pour lui Zelgadis n'est pas comme les autres ce qui d'ailleurs à ce moment précis le fit rager de plus belle. Le prendre pour une poutre de test, et puis quoi encore ! Ceci dit Gourry fut content de son test, l'épée venait de rompre au contact de la peau de pierre de la chimère (toujours furax d'ailleurs) donc elle ne convenait pas. Simple et efficace.

- Vous êtes un fieffé menteur monsieur le vendeur ! Je pensais que vos armes étaient de bonnes qualités…mais c'est loin d'être le cas.

Déçus Gourry et ses amis sortirent de la boutique sous le regard médusé du vendeur qui n'en revenait pas que le blond est pu briser en un seul coup l'une de ses armes.

Les trois amis se rendirent donc dans tous les magasins du coin et Gourry testa de nombreuses épées à l'aide de Zelgadis, non pas en le frappant sournoisement comme la première fois mais en un petit combat singulier. Si l'épée ne résistait pas contre celle de Zelgadis renforcée d'un Astral Vain, la conclusion était simple : un autre endroit ferait mieux l'affaire.

* * *

Après avoir hurlé de tout son soûl Yaone reprit ses esprits.

- Lâchez moi M. Jiras ! Il n'y a aucun danger, je vous assure !

- Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Jiras à la limite de pleurer.

- Bien sur, s'impatienta Yaone.

L'homme renard consentit à lâcher la sorcière et regarda autour de lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se retrouvait là. Yaone balaya de ses yeux l'endroit. Ils avaient la chance d'être dans un petit village. Ce qui contraria la sorcière fut de ne pas trouver la princesse à ses cotés. Elle attendit quelques minutes afin d'être certaine qu'Amélia n'apparaîtrait pas. Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle se retrouvait donc seule, dans un endroit inconnu et avec un homme bête qui avait l'air d'un enfant perdu. La sorcière soupira un grand coup et se mit à hauteur de tête du renard.

- La première chose que nous devons faire est de savoir où nous sommes, ensuite il faut que je sache où se trouvent les monts Kattarts. Vous pourrez rester dans une auberge en attendant mon retour si vous le souhaitez…

- Hors de question ! Mam'zelle Philia ne me pardonnerait jamais si je vous laissais seule dans cet endroit hostile ! Et puis dans votre état c'est risqué…je serais votre chevalier !

- C'est…trop d'honneur…

L'endroit n'avait rien d'hostile mais la détermination qu'il y avait dans l'œil de Jiras ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Ils trouvèrent un habitant qui leur indiqua le chemin vers le haut des monts Kattarts. Les deux jeunes gens empruntèrent donc la route en direction des dragons.

Pendant la monté, Yaone ne fut pas mécontente d'avoir Jiras près d'elle. Il remplissait avec ferveur son rôle de chevalier, ou de canne selon le point de vue. Il lui raconta ses aventures avec Valgarv et sa rencontre avec le petit Paru et sa maman. Même si Jiras semblait heureux de vivre auprès de la gentille Philia, Yaone pu sentir que le goupil était triste lorsqu'il parlait du renardeau. Il leur fallu pas loin de la journée entière pour arriver chez les dragons. Le soleil déclinait ce qui rendit le spectacle offert encore plus joli. Une multitude de dragons noirs et dorés volaient dans ce qui ressemblait à un cratère au milieu des monts Kattarts. Yaone s'émerveilla de la chose jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Jiras tirer frénétiquement sur sa cape. En se retournant elle vit devant elle un grand dragon d'or.

- Qui êtes vous ? Et que venez vous faire ici, humanoïdes ?

- Je suis Jiras, chevalier de Mam'zelle Yaone, répondit le renard en pointant du doigt la sorcière.

- Excusez nous Seigneur Dragon, si je suis venue ici c'est parce que j'espère trouver de l'aide.

En disant ces paroles Yaone sorti son pendentif qu'elle avança du mieux qu'elle pu sous le nez du grand dragon. Voyant qu'elle lui tendait un objet le dragon décida de prendre forme humaine afin de le saisir plus facilement.

- Je suis Milgazia, dit il d'un ton des plus froid.

Il observa le bijou un instant avant d'ajouter :

- C'est une manufacture d'un dragon noir, je pense qu'Altania est plus à même de vous aider.

Milgazia se dirigea vers le cratère et poussa un cri effrayant. Jiras prit peur et se cacha derrière la sorcière. Quelques instants plus tard un dragon noir, plus imposant que le doré se montra et se transforma en humain. Il ressemblait à Milgazia en brun et avait l'air beaucoup moins sympathique que son compère doré. Milgazia lui donna le pendentif.

- Tiens donc, grogna Altania, je ne pensais pas qu'il existait encore des humains avec ce genre de talisman.

- Alors, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi ce bijou aspire ma magie…et ma santé ?

Le dragon noir lança un regard mauvais vers la jeune femme.

- Si vous avez en votre possession l'un de ces talismans c'est que vous êtes issu de la famille d'un sorcier qui à été jugé comme dangereux. Lui ainsi que sa descendance ont été punis et maudits. Nous avons créés des talismans de ce genre que nous avons offert à certains sorciers il y a plus de 1500 ans en les présentant comme des amplificateurs de magie. Ces talismans ont pour but d'empêcher les sorciers dangereux d'accéder à une magie néfaste de rang supérieur. Je ne ferais rien pour changer ce fait.

- Comment ça vous ne ferez rien ? Vous ne me direz même pas comment arrêter ce bijou ? Je ne suis pas responsable des actes de mes aïeux…

- Le seul moyen d'arrêter le talisman est qu'il soit détruit par moi-même ou l'un de mes semblables…or je refuse de faire ça.

- Donc si je comprends bien, si je vous tue tous, Mlle Yaone récupérera ses pouvoirs ? lâcha Xellos en apparaissant au milieu des quatre protagonistes. Il avait sa tête de démon bien visible, aucun ne pouvait douter qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

- Xellos, que fais tu ici vil prêtre bestial ? demanda Milgazia

Altania ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre et attaqua le démon. Comme à son habitude Xellos esquiva le sort. Celui-ci se dirigeait droit sur Jiras mais Yaone en voulant sauver le renard s'interposa et prit de plein fouet l'attaque du dragon noir. A croire que le coup de la massue ne lui avait pas servi de leçon…

Milgazia se précipita sur la jeune femme afin de la soigner. Si son corps se réparait elle restait clouée au sol largement affaiblit.

- Je ne comprends pas, après mes soins vous devriez aller mieux…

- Dites moi Seigneur Milgazia, savez vous que mon pendentif se nourrit de la totalité de ma magie ? Et savez vous comment les humains peuvent faire de la magie ? lui demanda d'une voix faible la sorcière.

- Oui, ils utilisent leurs énergies vitales.

- Bien…et si un humain se vide entièrement de cette énergie, que se passe t'il ?

- Il meurt…

- Voilà pourquoi je me dois d'intervenir, cracha Xellos visiblement irrité par l'incident.

Xellos joignit les gestes à la parole en créant une sphère de magie noire dans sa main qu'il se prépara à lancer sur le dragon noir.

- Altania, je t'ordonne de détruire ce bijou ! intervint Milgazia stoppant l'acte de Xellos.

- Evidement si c'est un ordre…

Altania détruisit le pendentif. Le résultat sur Yaone fut immédiat. Elle retrouva ses couleurs tant au niveau de sa peau que de ses cheveux qui reprirent une légère teinte violine. Elle se releva doucement sentant que sa fatigue avait disparu.

- Lightning, bafouilla t'elle.

La petite boule de lumière caractéristique, bien que faiblarde, vint se former dans sa main pour la plus grande joie de la sorcière. Elle fit exploser celle-ci en une multitude de petites étincelles de lumière grâce au sort « Break ».

Alors que la demoiselle était toute à sa joie d'avoir retrouvé un peu de sa forme, Xellos lui recommença son geste visant à tuer le dragon noir.

- Xellos, maintenant que ton amie est sauvée, tu ne vas tout de même pas t'en prendre à nous, s'inquiéta Milgazia.

- Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, mais indépendamment du fait que Mlle Yaone ne risque plus rien, votre ami m'a ouvertement attaqué, pensez vous réellement que je vais laisser passer ça ?

- Allons, Allons ! Mon cher Xellos, fit une voix inconnue, te souviens tu de la dette que tu as envers moi ?

Une toute petite bonne femme, assez âgée, apparue alors.

- Roi Dragon des Eaux ?! s'écria Milgazia.

- Si tu laisses mes disciples tranquille pour cette fois, considère ta dette comme effacée.

La petite vieille était apparue devant le démon, l'image était faible mais visible de tous. Xellos fronça les sourcils mais se résigna, même s'il est un démon fourbe il sait rembourser ses dettes, même s'il s'agit du camp adverse. La magie du démon dissipée, Yaone qui avait peur de devoir intervenir soupira d'aise un grand coup.

- Dites moi Mam'zelle Yaone, c'est qui cette vieille ? demanda alors Jiras complètement largué.

Entendant les propos un peu déplacé de Jiras, Yaone posa sa main sur le museau du renard afin de le faire taire. Elle expliqua rapidement qui était la dame, l'un des quatre serviteurs de Ciephied et lui dit qu'il fallait lui montrer un minimum de respect.

- Bien ! Mlle Yaone, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, je vous ramène auprès de Mlle Amélia.

- Hum, et M. Jiras ?

- Il se débrouille, ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Dans ce cas, retournez seul voir Mlle Amélia, nous on rentre à pied.

Xellos, déjà pas très joyeux s'énerva un peu plus mais consenti à prendre Jiras avec eux. Yaone salua Milgazia et mémé Aqua. Le dragon noir eut le droit à un regard haineux au possible.

* * *

Le démon les déposa au abord de la ville. Le renard se précipita littéralement dans celle ci suivit par Yaone qui s'arrêta assez vite voyant que Xellos ne suivait pas.

- Vous ne venez pas ?

- Non, car cette fois ci il n'y aura plus de mamie Aqua pour m'empêcher…

Tout en disant ça, il avait resserré sa main sur son bâton. Yaone se rendit compte d'une chose, le démon était très en colère. Le message était limpide pour la jeune femme, Philia étant un dragon il risquait de s'en prendre à elle. Depuis leur voyage dans le désert, Yaone avait négligé un point essentiel sur le démon : il était dangereux ! Alors, non, elle ne le contredirait pas cette fois ci.

- Très bien comme vous voulez M. Xellos. Je vous remercie d'être venu m'aider…encore une fois. Et je vous présente mes excuses pour la gêne que je vous ai causé dans le désert.

- Une gêne ? s'enquit le démon.

- Et bien, c'est ce que Mlle Lina m'a dit.

Le démon porta l'une de ses mains à son menton et se mit à réfléchir.

- C'est donc ça…Mlle Lina a déformé mes propos. J'ai dis que vous sembliez mal en point et que vous vous reteniez à moi pour suivre le rythme. J'ai ensuite ajouté que cela était une gêne. Je parlais de votre santé, votre présence m'indifférait totalement.

La jeune femme aurait reçu un seau d'eau glacée qu'elle aurait eut moins mal. L'indifférence étant pour elle le pire de tous les châtiments. Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui dise qu'il n'aimait pas sa présence.

- Bien bien bien…merci pour votre explication…des plus éloquente. Au revoir.

Elle tourna les talons et se rendit près de Jiras qui l'attendait plus loin. Il était temps de retourner dans la boutique de Philia.

Xellos comprit en voyant la jeune femme partir assez précipitamment qu'il avait du dire quelque chose d'impoli…mais quoi ça c'était un mystère pour lui.


	17. Factures

Me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer…ah non pas pour ça en fait. Bref, je post enfin un nouveau chapitre, la flemme est partie mais l'irl prend pas mal de temps :)

Il est peut-être un peu bizarre. J'me suis perdue toute seule en l'écrivant.

**Sarah-Forever** : Le dernier chapitre était un fake ! En fait c'était un seul chapitre de base que j'ai coupé en deux avec celui d'avant.

* * *

De retour dans la boutique, Jiras se précipita sur la dragonne et encercla sa taille de ses bras en pleurant. Mine de rien, le renard avait eut quelques frayeurs durant cette journée. Quand Amélia comprit, en voyant Jiras débouler, que son amie était rentrée et elle accourue à la porte en lui sautant presque au cou. Elle s'était fait du souci après la disparition de Yaone.

- Vous allez bien ? Que s'est il passé ? demanda t'elle en entraînant la jeune femme dans l'arrière boutique afin que Gravos puisse fermer le magasin.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment mais la dragonne avait laissé son établissement ouvert pour le retour de ceux qu'elle avait envoyé si loin. Amélia installa son amie autour de la table et attendit qu'elle raconte ce qui s'était passé. Elles furent rejointes par Philia et Jiras.

- Et bien…nous nous sommes retrouvé non loin des monts que M. Jiras m'a vaillamment aidé à gravir. Une fois en haut un dragon d'or du nom de Milgazia est venu à notre rencontre. Il nous a présenté un ami à lui, un dragon noir, qui savait quoi faire pour me débarrasser de ma malédiction. Il a détruit mon collier pour me libérer ce qui m'a rendu une partie de mon énergie vitale, je pense qu'elle va revenir petit à petit maintenant. M. Xellos est apparu pour nous reconduire ici et nous revoilà. Nous allons bien et nous avons une grande faim !

Jiras acquiesça que ce soit pour l'histoire comme pour l'appétit qu'ils avaient tous deux n'ayant rien mangé de la journée depuis le matin. Evidement Yaone avait omit bon nombre de détails mais elle avait convenue avec l'homme bête de ne pas parler de la violence des paroles et des actes qui avaient été échangés entre certain d'entre eux. Elle ne souhaitait pas peiner la dragonne que ce soit avec l'attitude pour le moins étrange de sa race, comme pour les paroles de Xellos envers les dragons. Si Yaone avait comprit que Philia avait des sentiments envers le démon, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de celui-ci.

- Je suis contente que tout ce soit bien passé, déclara Philia, mais au fait, où est le déchet ?

- Il…il avait des courses à faire, répondit poliment Yaone comprenant qui était le déchet, il nous a laissé à l'entrée de la ville…

Elle n'allait pas lui dire « Oh mais M. Xellos serait bien venu avec nous ! Il souhaitait profiter de l'occasion pour vous tuer Mlle Philia et peut être aussi le petit Valgarv, mais finalement il a opté pour une autre solution… ». Non, vraiment elle ne pouvait pas dire ça.

- Tant mieux, affirma la dragonne, au moins il ne viendra pas nous déranger pendant que nous mangeons.

Philia invita tout le monde à passer à table dans son salon. Un repas assez copieux fut servi par la blonde essayant ainsi de se faire pardonner sa petite erreur du matin. La soirée se passa fort bien dans un défilé de rires.

Le lendemain matin, les deux sorcières firent leurs adieux à Philia et ses deux vendeurs. La dragonne donna une massue à chacune des deux amies qui acceptèrent le cadeau en souriant. Cependant la lourdeur des deux armes leur fit comprendre que le chemin vers Lina et les autres allait être bien long…

Juste avant de partir définitivement Yaone se tourna vers Jiras.

- Vous devriez penser à prendre des vacances ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a un petit renard qui attend votre visite…pensez-y M. Jiras !

Sur cette tirade les deux jeunes femmes entamèrent leur voyage jusqu'à la ville où elles devaient rejoindre leurs amis. Si elles n'avaient plus la santé de Yaone pour rendre le voyage plus long, ce fut les masses qui s'en chargèrent. C'était vraiment lourd mais Amélia avait refusé de se débarrasser du cadeau de Philia, un présent ne peut être jeter ainsi…non le perdre ou le casser des plus involontairement était plus acceptable. Quatre jours de marche furent nécessaires pour faire le trajet.

C'était une ville de petite taille rendant les recherches de leurs compagnons plus simple. Une seule auberge donc impossible de se tromper, et puis le bruit caractéristique d'une pseudo dispute entre la rousse et le blond ne pouvait tromper.

- Donnes moi ça Gourry ! C'était mon morceau je le gardais exprès pour la fin du repas…

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdue vos bonnes habitudes pendant notre absence ! s'exclama joyeusement Amélia.

Les trois compères relevèrent la tête vers la princesse.

- Ah ! Vous êtes enfin là ! Content de vous revoir, lança Zelgadis.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent la bouche pleine.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Philia ? reprit Zelgadis.

- Très bien ! Comme vous pouvez le voir Mlle Yaone est en pleine forme, nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre chemin !

- Ouais ben avant on va quand même finir de manger, lança Lina.

- Et pour vous M. Gourry ? Avez-vous trouvé votre bonheur ? demanda Amélia.

Gourry releva la tête de son plat et montra une épée neuve dans son fourreau. Visiblement il avait l'air content de son achat. Zelgadis raconta comment il s'y était prit pour sélectionner son arme et n'oublia pas de préciser que Lina avait détruit de colère cinq ou six établissements. Yaone se moqua un peu du comportement soupe au lait de la rousse et se prit un Fireball en répression. Amélia ne put s'empêcher de réprimander les deux pour leurs comportements puérils. A la fin du repas ils décidèrent d'aller dans la ville suivante pour y passer la nuit.

Arrivé dans la ville ils se rendirent dans une auberge. Comme à son habitude, la princesse voulut payer grâce au sceau de Sailune.

- Ah non ma petite dame, ici ça ne fonctionne pas ce genre de truc ! lui rétorqua l'aubergiste. Si vous n'avez pas de quoi payer avec la monnaie locale veuillez sortir de ma taverne ! C'est qu'on aime pas les voyous par ici…

La dernière phrase avait été dite avec un regard insistant dans la direction de Zelgadis. Lina et les autres sortirent de la gargote.

- C'est vrai que nous sommes à présent dans un territoire où la monnaie de chez nous n'a plus cour, finit par dire Lina.

- Ben alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Gourry.

- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix…

- …en effet nous allons devoir…

- …travailler.

Le dernier mots prononcé par Lina semblait être la pire chose qu'il pouvait leurs arriver. Seule Amélia s'accorda à dire que c'était une bonne chose.

- Cela va vous faire du bien de travailler un peu ! Vous allez gagner dignement votre pitance et votre lit ! Et puis le travail est bon pour la santé !

- C'est bien gentil de dire ça Amélia, mais pour ce soir, on a plus le temps de trouver un travail pour cette nuit…

- Mais si, interrompit Yaone, il y a toujours une solution.

La magicienne retourna dans l'auberge d'où ils avaient été chassé et parla un moment avec l'aubergiste sous l'œil attentif de ses compagnons. Elle fini par se rendre dans une pièce adjacente et ressorti avec deux tenues. Yaone ressorti de l'auberge et jeta l'une des tenue dans les bras de Lina.

- Au boulot Mlle Lina ! Vous avez des clients à servir…et moi je dois laver la vaisselle…En échange nous avons une chambre et un petit repas.

Lina regarda la tenue avant de la donner à Amélia.

- Hors de question que je fasse le service…ça lui ressemble trop…

- Mlle Lina vous êtes bien difficile ! s'exclama Amélia, Mais, soit, je vais faire le service. Allons y Mlle Yaone.

Alors qu'elles entraient dans l'auberge pour travailler, les trois autres décidèrent d'imiter leurs compagnes et cherchèrent un boulot de dernière minute afin de ne pas dormir à la belle étoile. Les deux garçons trouvèrent facilement un petit job dans une autre gargote. Seule Lina ne trouva rien, ou plutôt elle fit semblant de ne pas trouver, et se contenta de dormir dans la chambre de ses amies en leurs volant au passage un peu de nourriture. Le lendemain les cinq amis décidèrent de rester une bonne semaine dans cette ville afin de trouver un véritable travail qui pourrait leur rapporter de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins pendant un petit moment.

Une fois la semaine écoulée, le petit groupe décida de se réunir afin de voir s'il avait amassé suffisamment d'argent. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table d'un restaurant. Lina fut chargé de compter, c'est fou ce qu'elle peut être rapide quand il s'agit d'argent ! Une fois les compte fait Amélia prit soin de garder la somme d'argent pour éviter que Lina ne se l'approprie. Le pactole ayant été jugé comme satisfaisant pour subvenir à leur besoin pendant un petit moment, la troupe décida de faire un bon repas et de se détendre après cette longue semaine de dur labeur. La détente fut de courte durée pour Zelgadis. Alors qu'il commençait à manger tranquillement il commença à entendre des propos désobligeant de la part d'autres clients.

- T'as vu, il est bizarre ce type !

- C'est vrai, moi à sa place je sortirais plus de chez moi.

- Il ne ressemble pas à un humain, on dirait un monstre.

- Si ça tombe, il est dangereux et il mange les humains…

Zelgadis vit rouge, se leva précipitamment et sorti en trombe du restaurant. Il était en colère et triste à la fois. Cela faisait longtemps que Zelgadis ne s'était pas occupé de son apparence. Il fut suivit de près par Amélia que Lina n'eut pas le temps de retenir. Du coup la rousse se tourna vers la table d'où provenaient les insultes.

- Et moi, n'ai-je pas l'air dangereux ?

Effectivement, des cinq elle était sûrement la plus à craindre. Elle allait assener un Fireball bien senti dans le tas mais fut interrompu par Gourry qui riait nerveusement pendant que Yaone présentait de vagues excuses. Les deux tirèrent la furie hors de l'établissement.

- Allons voir ce que font les deux autres, proposa Yaone.

Ils coururent à la suite d'Amélia déjà loin devant.

Plus loin Zelgadis était sorti de la ville et se retrouva au pied d'une petite falaise qui surplombait un lac. Non loin il vit Xellos assit sur une branche qui semblait se reposer.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là enfoiré de démon ? Tu viens jubiler ?

Xellos ne comprit pas bien pourquoi la chimère était venue pour l'agresser et fronça les sourcils en descendant de sa branche. Son regard montrait qu'il n'était guère d'humeur à plaisanter.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

- Te fous pas de moi, je sais très bien que tu es là pour me causer des ennuis !

Il ne laissa pas le temps au démon de répondre et lui balança un sort. Il fut contré par un bouclier, non pas de Xellos mais de Yaone.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça M. Zelgadis. Votre colère vous aveugle.

- Pourquoi tu t'interposes toi ? Tu le défend c'est ça ?

- M'enfin…mais non voyons…M. Xellos n'a pas besoin de mon aide.

Zelgadis se planta devant la jeune femme et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- De toute façon, tu es comme lui, un parasite qui nous suit pour son propre intérêt.

Yaone resta estomaquée devant la tirade de Zelgadis. Elle baissa la tête et fixa intensément le sol.

- Ah c'est comme ça que vous me voyez M. Zelgadis…fort bien, si je suis tellement une gêne pour vous je vais dès à présent vous laisser continuer votre chemin sans moi.

Elle tourna les talons et parti sans dire un mot en direction de la ville. Xellos disparu de la scène laissant ainsi les deux couples entre eux. Un coup violent provenant de Gourry s'abattit sur la tête de la chimère.

- Bravo Zel, t'es tellement en colère que t'as rien compris !

- Vous êtes fou M. Zelgadis de vous attaquer à M. Xellos…

- Et alors, il aurait esquivé de toute façon, c'est pas la première fois qu'on tente de le frapper.

Lina soupira. C'était vrai, Xellos laissait souvent Zelgadis et Lina faire quelques vagues headlocks ou un petit Fireball. Mais les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes.

- S'il nous laisse faire d'habitude c'est parce qu'il le veut bien. Là il était pas dans le même état que qu'habituellement, et Yaone le savait. C'est pas pour le protéger lui qu'elle est intervenue, mais pour te protéger toi…imbécile.

- Quant à votre jolie phrase sur le fait que Mlle Yaone est un parasite, du grand art M. Zelgadis, surtout envers celle qui vous a apporté de précieux documents.

Zelgadis réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire à son amie. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Il laissa une nouvelle fois ses amis et parti à la recherche de la sorcière.

* * *

La sorcière en question était dans une sorte de salon de thé. Elle s'acharnait sur une pauvre part de gâteau en plantant sa fourchette avec violence avant de porter celle-ci à sa bouche.

- Un parasite ! Moi ! Ahah ! Et puis quoi encore !

La demoiselle parlait à voix haute, visiblement en colère.

- Mlle Yaone, vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

- Oh ! Mais faite donc M. Xellos, cela m'indiffère totalement !

- Je vois, c'est donc ça qui vous chagrine. Je me suis peut-être mal fait comprendre la dernière fois.

Elle planta une nouvelle fois sa fourchette dans la part de gâteau presque finie. Xellos claqua des doigts pour faire servir une nouvelle à la demoiselle.

- Non mais ce n'est pas grave de toute façon je vais repartir chez moi, vous n'aurez plus à supporter ma présence, reprit elle en agitant sa fourchette sous le nez du démon.

- Je vous en prie Mlle Yaone écoutez moi, souffla le démon qui recommençait à s'irriter.

Yaone regarda un instant le démon, même si manifestement il avait suivit la troupe, il l'avait fait de suffisamment loin pour ne pas avoir l'un des cinq membres sur le dos. La colère dont il était affublé la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ne semblait pas s'être calmée.

- Vous devriez prendre une part de ce merveilleux gâteau, ça vous détendrait ! Je vous écoute.

- Elle n'a pas l'air de vous détendre, railla t'il un instant avant de redevenir sérieux, Commençons par votre souci avec mes paroles. Je ne voulais pas être impoli. C'est vrai que votre présence m'indifférait, mais c'est plus le cas maintenant. Croyez moi, je ne serais pas venu vous aider avec les dragons si vous m'étiez indifférente. Je suis certain que vous pouvez m'être utile…

- Stop ! Vous allez vous enfoncer M. Xellos. Soit, je vais faire comme si vous n'aviez rien dis. Restons en là.

- Parfait ! Maintenant passons à M. Zelgadis.

- C'est de votre faute ça, lorsque vous êtes en colère vous êtes dangereux pour nous. Je ne pouvais pas laisser M. Zelgadis s'en prendre à vous comme l'avait fait cet Altania au risque de vous voir répliquer. Dieu sait ce que vous lui auriez fait…

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu te présenter mes excuses.

Yaone regardait toujours le démon, pourtant il n'avait pas bougé les lèvres. Elle se retourna donc vers la source du bruit. Zelgadis se commanda un thé et s'assit en face de son meilleur ennemi.

- J'étais un peu trop énervé. Mais comprend moi, c'est pas toujours facile d'être dans ma peau et quand je l'ai vu lui…mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure.

- Rhaa vous en fait pas M. Zelgadis je suis moi-même partie un peu brutalement. Je comprends que certaine parole puisse dépasser la pensée. Je n'avais pas réellement l'intention de vous laisser.

Les trois soupirèrent.

- C'est bien gentil vot' discours M'sieur Dame mais j'aimerais savoir qui va payer tout ce que vous avez commandé…lança alors une des serveuses.

Zelagadis et Yaone se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de quoi payer vu qu'ils avaient confié leurs deniers à la princesse. Yaone se gratta le cou gênée par la situation.

- Bon, et bien M. Xellos nous avons été ravis de prendre le thé avec vous…voilà, voilà, nous allons rentrer à l'auberge à présent…à bientôt ! Merci pour l'invitation !

Sur ces bonnes paroles Zelgadis et Yaone s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Xellos resta seul, sa veine temporale battant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

- Non mais…ils n'ont tout de même pas osé…

La serveuse lui lança un regard noir obligeant le démon à payer les consommations. S'il avait su il n'aurait pas commandé d'autres parts de gâteau pour la demoiselle.

Une fois à l'auberge Lina et les autres s'inquiétèrent de savoir si tout était rentré dans l'ordre, ce qu'affirmèrent les deux sorciers.

* * *

Le lendemains ils reprirent donc une bonne fois pour toute leur chemin en direction de l'épée magique de Gourry. Xellos fit sa réapparition dans le petit groupe, toujours à bonne distance. Dans un monde utopique, le petit groupe serait arrivé auprès de l'épée sans autre interruption. Mais en réalité, les cinq amis se retrouvèrent une fois de plus devant un obstacle. Devant eux, quatre hommes, dont un brun qui ne leur était pas étranger.

- Comme on se retrouve _Lina Inverse _!


	18. Rencontre

Onche cus : Et voilà !

Sarah-forever : Tadam ! Bon okay j'ai mis le temps pour le poster celui là mais je dois bien avouer que ma vie est bien remplie (et c'est tant mieux :p)

Ero-Chikachu : Et oui tu es célèbre même dans des fics d'animes que plus personne veut écrire ! :)

* * *

- Tiens un revenant, je t'avais complètement oublié, nargua Lina.

- Hum, qui sont ces personnes ? s'enquit Yaone.

- Mais oui, c'est vrai que toi tu ne le connais pas ! D'ailleurs nous non plus…

- Peu importe mon nom ma chère Lina. J'ai pensé à tes amis pour qu'ils puissent se divertir pendant que toi et moi nous nous amuserons.

Le jeune brun montra ses trois acolytes et remarqua que Lina avait également une coéquipière de plus. Et tout à coup il pointa son doigt dans la direction du groupe visiblement un peu énervé.

- Misérable ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ah…M. Ethan, je pense pouvoir vous retourner la question.

Lina se retourna vivement et attrapa le démon par le cou.

- Tu connais ce type ? Parle donc vil démon !

- Oh que oui, il me connaît, ce fumier s'est allégrement servi de moi pour accomplir sa basse besogne !

- Ouh la la ! Mais dites moi vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison pour faire…ce que j'ai à faire !

Sur ces paroles pleines d'affections Xellos se retira laissant Lina avec un vide dans les bras.

- Peu importe qu'il connaisse Xellos, lâcha Zelgadis, ce qui nous intéresse c'est de savoir ce que tu veux exactement à Lina.

- Ce que je reproche à cette _planche à pain_, c'est de faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle a vaincu Shabranigudu, et cela par deux fois.

- Oh ! C'est tout ! Alors ça me concerne pas, commenta Yaone en s'éloignant afin de s'asseoir sur une pierre et ainsi profiter du spectacle qui allait s'offrir sous ses yeux.

- Hein ? Tu nous lâche comme si de rien n'était ! s'exclama Lina indignée.

- Dois-je vous rappeler mon séjour en prison Mlle Lina ?

La rousse détourna son regard innocemment de Yaone la laissant seule sur son rocher afin de refaire face à son opposant. La seule raison qui poussait cet inconnu du nom d'Ethan à vouloir combattre Lina était la jalousie. C'était, du point de vue de notre jeune aventurière, quelque peu pathétique. Cependant l'homme et ses acolytes se tenaient devant eux et étaient visiblement près à en découdre avec le petit groupe d'ami. Soit ! De toute façon Lina avait suffisamment de ressource pour vaincre ces demi pécores là.

- Il m'est impossible de croire qu'une gamine comme toi ait pu avoir les faveurs de Xellos pour accomplir sa mission ! Je suis le meilleur et j'entends bien le prouver.

- Est ce ma faute si ce cher Xellos à un goût inné pour reconnaître les gens qui ont une certaine valeur ? renchéri Lina tout à coup fière que le démon soit venu se mettre dans ses pattes. Et puisque tu insistes pour voir à quel point JE suis la meilleure, laisses moi te le montrer…

- Mlle Lina, vous ne devriez peut-être pas entrer dans son jeu comme ça, souligna Amélia qui voyait d'un mauvais œil la dispute entre les deux sorciers.

- Moi ça me va, je vais pouvoir tester ma nouvelle épée, argua Gourry en sortant sa nouvelle acquisition de son fourreau.

- Dans ce cas je propose que nous commencions les réjouissances, lança Ethan avec une lueur de défis dans les yeux. Tout d'abord laissez moi vous présenter mes coéquipiers que j'ai emmenés spécialement pour vous servir. A ma droite nous avons Gwenaëlle, Magicienne qui s'occupera seule de l'homme pierre et de la princesse,…

- L'HOMME PIERRE ? ragea Zelgadis.

- …Arthuro l'épéiste de génie, continua le brun sans s'occuper de Zelgadis fermement maintenu par Gourry et Lina, pour occuper le grand benêt et enfin Salvinel restera dans le coin au cas où la fuyarde tenterait de revenir dans la partie.

Yaone se contenta de lever un sourcil en entendant le mot « fuyarde », de toute façon c'était vrai. Elle se contenta de lever le poing et de crier « Allez y les gars j'suis avec vous ! »

Gourry ayant déjà dégainé son épée se lança donc au corps à corps contre le dénommé Arthuro. Ce fut pour Amélia et Zelgadis le signal de départ et ils engagèrent eux aussi le combat contre la magicienne. Se voyant à deux contre une ils pensèrent que cela serait plus simple mais il se rendirent compte que la jeune femme était redoutable. Amélia et Zel avaient pour habitude lors d'un combat de faire une attaque identique qu'ils combinaient rendant le sort plus puissant. Mais pour cet adversaire là, ce n'était pas la bonne tactique…la jeune femme esquivait avec une agilité hors norme les sorts du binôme. Pendant ce temps Lina attaqua avec son traditionnel Fireball que Ethan absorba assez facilement grâce à un bouclier. Ethan lança à son tour un Fireball afin de tester Lina. Cette dernière fut surprise de la puissance de ce dernier, son propre bouclier résista mais avec peine, si Ethan avait enchaîné sur un second sort elle savait qu'il serait passé au travers et l'aurait touché. Frustrant et motivant à la fois. Lina aime relever les défis et celui là semble être de taille.

Yaone resté à l'écart observait la scène et ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence : Mis à part Gourry les autres allaient avoir du mal à s'en sortir.

- Bien ! finit elle part dire au vent. Et si vous me parliez un peu autour d'une tasse de thé ?

- Vous parler ? Mais de quoi ? répondit le vent.

- De votre ami Ethan bien entendu !

Une tasse de thé fumant apparu alors sur les genoux de la jeune femme et Xellos apparu comme assit sur un coussin d'air, lui aussi consommant cette boisson qu'il affectionnait.

- Je vois…je ne sais pas si je pourrais tout vous raconter…dites moi plutôt ce que vous souhaitez savoir.

- Je veux juste connaître leur force respective, est ce raisonnable pour Lina et les autres de se battre contre eux ? demanda-t-elle en portant sa tasse de thé jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Xellos ne répondit pas de suite et observa à son tour la scène de bataille.

- Je pense que malgré ce que l'on voit actuellement le combat est équilibré. Il est vrai que M. Ethan à une puissance magique qui équivaut à celle de Mlle Lina lorsqu'elle utilise mes talismans, que Mlle Gwenaëlle est aussi forte que M. Zelgadis et Mlle Amélia réuni et que celui qui vous surveille à de quoi vous envoyer en enfer mais par contre M. Gourry est bien plus fort que son opposant.

Yaone ne savait pas si Xellos s'était voulu rassurant mais pour le coup elle encaissa mal le coup car globalement il venait de dire que ses amis étaient en mauvaise posture…et elle aussi.

- Et en quoi cela est équilibré ? demanda la jeune femme avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Vos amis ont ce que vous appelez la « confiance envers autrui ». M. Ethan est certes puissant mais ses acolytes sont de simples serviteurs qu'il paye. Je suis certain que si un autre venait à proposer une somme d'argent plus conséquente, M. Ethan se retrouverait seul. Cela n'arrivera pas à Mlle Lina. Contrairement à vous j'ai eus de nombreuses occasions de les observer et c'est leur cohésion qui les a, la plupart du temps, sorti d'affaire.

- Mais dites moi, si ce Ethan est si puissant…pourquoi avoir choisi Mlle Lina ? La confiance c'est bien mais la puissance peut aussi être avantageuse.

Le démon ouvrit alors les yeux.

- Disons que Mlle Lina est plus ouverte d'esprit…

Yaone ne comprit pas le sens exact de sa phrase et n'insista pas sachant pertinemment qu'elle était en train de s'avancer sur un terrain que le démon ne souhaitait pas aborder. Elle se replongea donc dans le combat que menaient ses amis pendant qu'elle buvait son thé…

Le démon avait raison sur un point, Gourry s'en sortait très bien avec son adversaire qui s'épuisait à vue d'oeil. En revanche celle qui se nommait Gwenaëlle semblait se moquer de ses deux adversaires. L'une des différences notable entre eux était que la jeune femme n'incantait pas ses sorts ce qui rendait bien évidemment leurs exécutions plus rapide. L'observatrice fut surprise par une chose, Gwenaëlle utilisait donc bien plus de magie que Zelgadis ou Amélia mais ne semblait pas en ressentir les effets de fatigue qui devrait normalement découler d'une telle cadence de sorts. Son esprit accaparé par cette équation elle sursauta quand elle entendit le Dragon hurler. Un Dragon du nom de Lina Inverse. Ethan s'amusait lui aussi, mais pas en lui envoyant des sorts mais bel et bien en se contentant de faire sortir la demoiselle de ses gonds. Le but était simple, faire utiliser à la sorcière son sort le plus puissant afin qu'il fasse de même et voir lequel des deux sorts dépasserait l'autre…

Apparemment à force de comparer son physique à celui du pauvre poisson l'objectif était atteint pour Ethan. La rousse était hors d'elle et avait commencé à faire l'incantation des talismans vendus par Xellos. Du coup Ethan ne voyait pas ce qu'elle mijotait et s'inquiéta un instant de savoir sur quel sort la sorcière allait axer son attaque. Ce fut un cri venant du guerrier blond tentant d'arrêter Lina qui indiqua qu'elle préparait un Drag Slave amplifié.

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un véritable Dragon Slave ma petite Lina inverse !

Le jeune homme commença l'incantation du sort dévastateur en même temps que son homologue. Les deux jeunes gens étaient en symbiose, aucun des deux ne prenait le pas et tout ceux autour d'eux avaient stoppé toute action comprenant qu'il fallait arrêter les deux fous. Mais pourquoi fous au fait ?

Alors que Yaone vivait la situation de loin, son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à une vitesse folle. Son amie Lina ainsi que son adversaire du jour allaient s'envoyer l'un des sorts les plus puissant. A vrai dire, Lina était amplement capable de résister à un Drag Slave, elle l'avait déjà fait et inutile de nier qu'Ethan est lui aussi apte à faire ça. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi l'inquiétude montait chez les sorciers ? Le déclic se fit d'abord dans le cerveau de Zelgadis.

- Amélia aide moi à faire un bouclier, le plus puissant que tu aies !

Faisant confiance à Zelgadis, Amélia ne protesta pas et fit ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Ils furent rejoints par Gwenaëlle qui visiblement avait comprit ce qui se passait. Mais ils étaient tous affaiblis par leur combat et le bouclier suffirait à peine à contenir la puissance d'un Drag Slave…alors deux.

C'est à ce moment que Yaone eut une réaction, elle se leva, laissant la tasse tomber au sol pour s'y briser. La voyant bouger Salvinel pensa qu'il était de bon ton de réagir aussi et d'envoyer un Mega Brand sur la sorcière qui avait oublié la présence de son ennemi. Quelques secondes plus tard les deux Drag Slaves entrèrent en collision. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et une lumière rouge caractéristique du sort s'éleva en coupole tout autour de nos protagonistes. Un moment la scène sembla se figer, un silence absolu régnait et enfin la coupole commença sa régression jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Seuls deux petits boucliers et un autre plus imposant étaient actif laissant voir sous chacun d'eux, nos amis et leurs adversaires légèrement en état de choc.

- C'était…gigantesque…souffla Gourry rompant ainsi le silence.

- AH C'EST SUR C'ETAIT GIGANTESQUE , hurla alors Yaone. FAUT VRAIMENT ETRE MALADE POUR FAIRE UNE IDIOTIE PAREIL !

La sorcière était assise au milieu du cratère qui s'était formé avec Salvinel allongé, inerte. Personne n'osa contredire les dires de Yaone même pas les deux coupables. Pendant que chacun reprenait ses esprits, Zelgadis regardait la formation du cratère. Il posa une main sur son menton avant d'annoncer comme un simple constat :

- Ils ne se sont pas touchés.

- De quoi tu parles Zel ? demanda Lina ne comprenant pas les dires de son compagnon.

- De vos sorts. Regarde bien le sol.

Lina ainsi que les autres s'exécutèrent et virent que le cercle était séparé en deux par une ligne de terre plus haute d'un mètre de largeur environ.

- Encore heureux, souffla Yaone, imaginez le cataclysme qui s'en serait suivit…

- Je me disais aussi que le choc était moins violent que ce que j'avais prévu, poursuivit Zelgadis, c'est toi qui les as arrêtés ?

- J'ai voulu intervenir mais la loutre a voulu m'assommer…heureusement que j'ai toujours un bouclier magique pour me protéger des attaques surprises…j'ai pas eut le temps de riposter que nous nous sommes retrouver tout deux entre les deux Drag Slaves…ce qui doit expliquer l'état de loutre de M. Salvinel. J'ai tellement eut peur de me retrouver soudainement là que j'ai voulu me protéger, ainsi que M. Loutre, comme je sais si bien le faire. J'ai donc formé autour de nous un bouclier pour chacun de vos sorts...si contenir celui de M. Ethan fut difficile…celui de Mlle Lina m'a littéralement ouvert l'avant bras.

- Tu veux dire que tu as réussi à contenir mon attaque mais que celle de Lina t'a donnée du mal ?

- Je dirais oui pour la première partie et « pas exactement » pour la seconde…ce n'est pas moi qui ai terminé le travail mais M. Xellos. Nous n'étions pas trop de deux pour y arriver…

Entendant les dernières paroles de la jeune femme, Ethan tomba à genoux.

- Alors j'ai perdu…

Lina se mit à rire de façon goguenarde appuyant ses mains sur ses hanches l'air…triomphant ?

- Enfin maintenant on sait qu'on ne doit pas utiliser deux Drag Slave si on ne tient pas…en fait il se passe quoi ? demanda Gourry.

- Boum ! expliqua Gwenaëlle.

- C'est faux, contredit Lina, j'ai déjà utilisé le Drag Slave combiné à celui de Sylphiel et ça n'a absolument pas explosé !

Alors que la rousse parlait, Yaone s'était relevée et commençait l'incantation du Drag Slave.

- Non mais attendez Mlle Yaone, que faites vous ? s'inquiéta Amélia.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé l'incantation une boule rouge de quelques centimètres tournoyait dans sa main.

- Une démonstration !

Elle déposa délicatement sa sphère dans le creux de la main de Zelgadis en lui faisant comprendre de ne pas bouger et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas. Elle réédita sa formule et une seconde sphère apparue entre ses mains. Elle fit signe à la chimère qui comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Les deux lancèrent, l'une contre l'autre, les deux sphères d'une taille n'excédant pas les dix centimètres de diamètre. Une fois le contact établi entre les minis Drag Slave, une explosion qui renversa à terre tout les protagonistes se fit.

- Voilà juste un aperçu, ironisa Gwenaëlle.

- La différence entre ton expérience avec Sylphiel et celle qui a failli se produire avec Ethan est que les intention des lanceurs n'étaient pas les même. Ainsi on peut aisément combiner un sort tout comme on peut les opposer, conclu Zelgadis.

- Je vois, dit elle en se tournant vers Ethan, mais tout ça c'est de ta faute, imbécile…si tu étais pas venu me chercher des noises à cause d'une fierté mal placée on en serait pas là ! T'as intérêt à t'excuser, ça va te coûter vraiment cher d'avoir failli tous nous tuer !

- Je suis désolée…disons qu'un repas chez une bonne enseigne pour…

- Vendu ! s'écria Lina tout en se relevant.

Elle vint tendre sa main vers Ethan comme pour signer un pacte.

- Heu…et c'est tout ? s'indigna Amélia.

- Tu sais bien que la nourriture pour Lina c'est sacré.

- Moi ça me plait bien, j'ai très faim ! compléta Gourry.

Chacun se releva et tous se regroupèrent autours de Lina et Ethan. Les acolytes du sorcier ne firent aucun commentaire, ils étaient payés pour obéir, si Ethan disait que l'histoire s'arrêtait sur un repas, c'était bien ainsi.

Ainsi la grande troupe se dirigea vers un village non loin pour y trouver un bon restaurant…

* * *

Chapitre tronché donc la suite sous peu :p Bourré de faute ? Wi pas bien fait la relecture...C'est mal je sais.


End file.
